Kyuhyun Love Story
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshoot kisah cinta Uke!Kyuhyun dengan para Seme. ChangKyu, WonKyu, KiHyun, HanKyu, YeKyu, YunKyu, MiXian pair sudah terpublish. Dan, chap DUA BELAS sudah apdeet ! It's WonKyu Time ! Feel free to read and don't forget the rule. Read n Review! pleasee !
1. Selfishness

.

Ela_ShimSparCloud aka Ela Ela Changminnie presents

**"Kyuhyun Love Story"**

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Uke

Rate : T

Warn : Uke!Kyu, TYPOs

.

Ini adalah kumpulan fanfic oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari wajah dan sifat Uke Kyuhyun, dan juga dari banyaknya Seme dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

**"Selfishness"**

.

.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus datang! Titik!"

—Tuutt.. tuutt...

Changmin menghela nafasnya saat mendengar amarah dari kekasihnya itu. Bukannya ia tak mau menuruti keinginan dari kekasihnya, hanya saja menilik jadwal kerjanya yang sangat padat itu, tentu saja ia berkata kalau ia tak yakin bisa menghadiri salah satu pentas musikal yang di lakoni oleh kekasihnya itu.

Changmin kembali memandangi Iphonenya dan menekan tombol untuk kembali menghubungi kekasihnya yang pastinya sedang menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal itu.

"Apa?" sebuah sentakan dengan nada sebal terdengar dari seberang ketika nada sambung itu berhenti. Changmin hanya mengulum senyum menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu akan tetap mengangkat telepon darinya meskipun ia sedang kesal atau marah.

"Jangan ngambek begitu Kyu," ucap Changmin dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum membayangkan jika saat ini kekasihnya ada disini, ia pasti akan melarikan jari-jarinya ke surai eboni itu dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Memeluk dan menciumi puncak kepalan kekasihnya itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Siapa yang ngambek? Aku tidak ngambek kok. Hanya saja, aku akan sangat marah kalau kau benar-benar tak menyempatkan waktumu untuk datang ke pertunjukanku!"

Changmin kembali menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun—namjachingunya. Ya, kalian tak salah dengar—atau dalam kasus ini kalian tak salah membaca—kalau Kyuhyun adalah namjachingu Changmin.

Mwo? Shim Changmin adalah namjachingu dari Cho Kyuhyun yang _itu_?

Ne. Dan hubungan keduanya sudah berlangsung cukup lama, mengingat betapa agresifnya Changmin jika menyangkut seorang Cho Kyuhyun—maknae dari BoyBand terkenal Super Junior itu.

Nah, dan yang sekarang menjadi masalah bagi sepasang kekasih ini adalah kemarahan Kyuhyun ketika Changmin berkata kalau ia tak yakin bisa datang dan menonton drama musikal yang di perankan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau tahu jadwalku kan? Dengan banyaknya konser dan juga show dalam acara musik di berbagai negara, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memastikan kedatanganku di drama musikalmu itu?" ucap Changmin dengan nada lembut pada namjachingunya itu.

"Terserah! Aku tak mau tahu! Pokoknya aku mau kau harus datang ke drama musikalku meskipun hanya satu kali!" seru Kyuhyun sambil kembali memutuskan hubungan teleponnya seperti tadi.

Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah keras kepala namjachingunya itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho yang sebenarnya berada di sebelah Changmin sedari tadi. Ia menatap prihatin pada maknaenya itu. Ia tahu betapa manjanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin, dan ia juga tahu kalau Changmin pun sebenarnya sangat suka memanjakan Kyuhyun. Dan mengenai jadwal itu, bahkan ia pun ia sudah membantu Changmin untuk mengatur jadwal, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa pulang ke Korea dalam waktu sebentar, dan harus kembali pergi ke luar negeri. Dan yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Changmin, jadwal kepulangan mereka ke korea itu tidak pas dengan jadwal pentas musikal Kyuhyun itu.

"_Mollayo_, hyung. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar akan marah kalau aku sampai tak menonton drama musikalnya kali ini," lesu Changmin sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa empuk di kamar .

"Yah, aku tak menyalahkan Kyuhyun juga sih," ucap Yunho pelan, yang langsung di hadiahi _deathglare_ oleh maknaenya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Changmin berbahaya. Yunho sendiri hanya bisa meneguk ludah dengan susah ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari maknaenya itu.

"Apa kau tak ingat, bulan Februari, saat Kyuhyun ulang tahun, kau tak bersama dengannya, padahal ia sudah merengek padamu agar kau ikut SuShow mereka agar bisa menemani Kyuhyun di Birthday momentnya."

"Tapi itukan karena jadwal kita berbenturan dengan jadwal mereka, hyung!" potong Changmin tak terima. Saat itu ia sebenarnya juga ingin sekali ikut dengan Super Junior dan menemani Kyuhyun pada hari ulang tahun kekasihnya itu. Tapi apa daya, jadwal yang mengekang pergerakannya membuat Changmin tak bisa menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. selain itu, kau ingat, saat Kyuhyun meminta pendapatmu mengenai keikutsertaan Kyuhyun dalam WGM, kau malah dengan antusias menyuruhnya mengikuti acara itu. Padahal aku tahu pasti kalau saat itu Kyuhyun ingin kau melarangnya," ucap Yunho sambil mengabaikan selaan Changmin tadi.

Kedua iris Changmin membulat sempurna saat mendengar penuturan leadernya itu. Memorinya memutar lagi kenangan saat Kyuhyun yag saat itu sedang main ke dorm DBSK memberitahu perihal akan diikutsertakannya ia dalam acara WGM. Dan Changmin ingat dengan reaksinya yang antusias dan menyuruh Kyuhyun agar semangat dalam mengikuti acara itu.

Yang Changmin baru sadari saat ini adalah tatapan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Tatapan mata itu... menyiratkan kekecewaan...

"Pabboya maknae!" ucap Yunho kejam ketika melihat raut wajah Changmin yang terlihat sudah menyadari kebenaran kata-katanya itu.

"Aisshh!" Changmin mengacak surai madunya kesal ketika ia menyadari salah satu kebodohannya itu.

"Ah, dan jangan lupa, drama musikal Kyuhyun kali ini sepertinya sangat berarti untuk kekasihmu itu. Kau sendiri tahu betapa kerasnya Kyuhyun berlatih untuk test casting sebagai pemeran utama, dan kau sendiri tahu betapa bangganya Kyuhyun ketika ia mendapat peran sebagai pemeran utama. Dan kau sebagai kekasihnya berkata kalau kau tak yakin akan bisa melihat penampilannya?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan akhirnya meninggalkan Changmin setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu.

"Aisshhh!"

.

.oOMinKyuOo.

.

"Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Arrghh! Shim Changmin menyebalkan!" seru Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berada di ruang tengah dorm mereka. Sedari tadi namja itu terus bergumam dengan kesal sambil berjalan berputar-putar di ruang tengah itu, membuat member yang lain hanya bisa menatap bingung pada maknae mereka ini.

"Tak bisakah kau duduk dan diam, Kyu?" ucap Yesung yang akhirnya jengah juga melihat tingkah aneh maknae mereka. Biasanya jika Kyu sudah bertingkah aneh begini, ada Heechul yang dengan senang hati membentak dan menimpuk maknae itu dengan bantal sofa. Tapi karena saat ini sang Cinderella SuJu itu sedang WaMil, jadilah tak ada yang menghentikan tingkah Kyuhyun sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sebentar, dan setelahnya namja manis itu memalingkan mukanya dengan tak selera dan kembali bergumam kesal. Yesung yang tak terima melihat reaksi Kyuhyun sudah akan kembali memaki namja itu, namun beruntung Leeteuk yang melihat keadaan sudah tak kondusif segera menenangkan Yesung.

"Sudahlan Sungie. Kau bantu saja Wookie di dapur," ujar Leeteuk lembut sembari menorong tubuh Yesung ke arah dapur, tempat di mana namjachingu manis dari Yesung itu tengah berada. Yesung yang sudah melihat wajah manis Ryeowook langsung melupakan kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun dan menghampiri namjachingu manisnya itu.

Leeteuk menghela nafas ketika melihat Yesung yang sudah kembali tenang, dan kini leader Super Junior itu kembali ke ruang tengah dan menghampiri maknae mereka yang masih uring-uringan itu.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Ada masalah dengan Changmin?" tanya Leeteuk tepat sasaran yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatan tak pentingnya itu.

Maknae berwajah manis namun bersifat evil itu kini menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di samping Leeteuk yang kini tersenyum lembut menghadapi maknae manjanya itu.

"Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran saat tadi Leeteuk bisa tahu kalau yang membuatnya kesal adalah Changmin, namjachingunya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, yang bisa membuat maknae evil kami jadi uring-uringan tak jelas hanya Changmin saja kan?" ucap Leeteuk retoris.

Kyuhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut mendengar perkataan Leeteuk itu. Sadar atau tidak, itu malah membuat Leeteuk tergoda untuk mengacak surai eboni milik Kyuhyun.

"Changmin kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk lembut, seolah tengah mendengarkan curhatan anak gadisnya mengenai kekasihnya.

"Dia menyebalkan," ucap Kyuhyun singkat sambil menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. "Dia berkata kalau dia tak bisa datang ke drama musikalku!" ucap Kyuhyun menumpahkan kekesalannya akan namjachingunya itu.

Satu kata yang bisa ia simpulkan selama berpacaran dengan Changmin adalah namjachingunya itu sangat tidak sensifitf! Harusnya ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu tipe yang manja dan sangat suka di perhatikan!

Memang namja itu sering memanjakan Kyuhyun, tapi itu hanya kalau kebetulan mereka punya waktu untuk bertemu. Sedangkan dari jadwal padat Super Junior dan DBSK, jelas frekuensi bertemu keduanya jadi sangat sedikit.

Tak kurang akal, Kyuhyun sering menggunakan Minho sebagai alasan agar dia bisa lebih sering bertemu dengan Changmin. Ya, Kyu-line yang sering di gunakan Kyuhyun sebagai alasan agar ia bisa keluar sewaktu tak ada jadwal sebenarnya hanya kedok agar ia bisa lebih sering berkencan dengan Changmin. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Namja tak sensitif itu malah lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mengobrol dengan Minho dan mengabaikannya! Huh!

Dan sekarang, saat akhirnya ia bisa berbangga hati karena sudah mendapatkan peran utama dalam drama musikal yang cukup bergengsi, namja itu malah berkata kalau ia taidak bisa datang barang satu kali pun untuk menontonnya! Siapa yang tidak akan kesal kalau begitu caranya?

"Jadi, hanya karena itu?" tanya Leeteuk santai yang malah membuat Kyuhyun bertamah kesal.

"_HANYA_ katamu, Hyung?" seru Kyuhyun tak terima. "Hyung tahu kan betapa aku berusaha mendapatkan peran itu? Hyung tahu kan kalau aku sangat bekerja keras agar aku bisa tampil baik dalam drama musikal ini? Apa salah aku salah kalau aku kesal saat kekasihku sendiri malah tak bisa datang melihatku barang _SATU KALI_ pun hanya dengan alasan jadwal?"

Kyuhyun berteriak mengeluarkan kekesalannya, hingga beberapa member yang berada di dalam dorm jadi ikut kaget mendengar teriakan marah maknae mereka. Beberapa member sudah akan mendekati keduanya, namun Leeteuk dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, isyarat agar jangan ada yang mendekat.

"Benar kan? Hanya dengan alasan seperti itu saja kau sudah marah, Kyu. Kau benar-benar masih seperti anak kecil," ucap Leeteuk yang kembali membangkitkan amarah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Bukankah alasan itu memang hanya alasan sepele saja? Kau tahu kan kalau DBSK juga memiliki jadwal yang sama padatnya dengan kita? Apalagi kini mereka hanya berdua, rasa lelah dan beban mental yang dirasakan mereka lebih berat dari pada kita, Kyu," mulai Leeteuk dengan nada lembutnya.

"Kau sendiri tahu kalau nenek Changmin kemarin itu barusaja meninggal kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tentu saja ia tahu, karena saat itu ia langsung melesat ke rumah Changmin dan menemani namjachingunya yang tengah berduka itu. "Kau juga tahu kan kalau esok harnya Changmin sudah harus bekerja karena ada jadwal yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tanpa Leeteuk menjelaskannya lebih lanjut lagi pun Kyuhyun sudah tahu apa yang di maksudkan oleh Leadernya itu.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu.. tapi kan hyung—"

"Kalau kau masih tetap merasa kesal dengan Changmin, coba kau ingat saja, setiap kali DBSK bisa pulang ke Korea, pasti Changmin akan langsung mampir ke dorm kita sekedar untuk menemuimu kan?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Ne, tapi kan—"

"Dan kalau aku tak salah, bukankah hampir setiap hari Changmin selalu menyempatkan diri untuk meneleponmu meski jadwalnya sedang sangat padat ataupun ia tengah berada di luar negeri?"

"Ne, T-tapi—"

"Tapi apalagi Kyu? Apa kau sendiri tak bisa melihat perjuanganku ataupun Chullie dengan namjachingu yang tak bisa berada di dekat kami meskipun ingin?" tanya Leeteuk yang membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

Ia sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kalau sudah menyangkut hubungan Leadernya dengan Kangin yang tengah WaMil dan juga hubungan jarak jauh antara Heechul dengan Hankyung.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Chullie bahkan tak bisa bertemu Hankyung selaama dua tahun ini. Untuk berhubunganpun, keduanya hanya menggunakan email. Kau harus bersyukur Kyu, karena Changmin masih selalu menempatan diri untuk meneleponmu dan juga mampir kesini setiap ia punya waktu. Ingat Kyu, saat ini kau lebih beruntung dari aku maupun Chullie karena Changmin masih bisa berada di sampingmu. Jangan marah dan langsung kesal hanya karena ia tak bisa menuruti permintaan egoismu. Dalam sebuah hubungan, keegoisan memang perlu, tapi jangan sampai itu membuat hubungan kalian jadi mudah retak begini,"

"Hng.. arrasseo, hyung," ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Nah, istirahatlah. Besok kau harus kembali pentas di drama musikal itu kan? Berdoa saja agar ada keajaiban hingga Changmin bisa datang ke pertunjukanmu," ucap Leeteuk lembut sambil mendorong maknaenya itu masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.oOMinKyuOo.

.

'_Hwating, Kyu! Saranghae.'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Changmin. Yah, sekarang ini hatinya sudah lebih mengikhlaskan ketidakdatangan Changmin pada pentas musikalnya kali ini. Ini adalah hari terakhir pentas drama musikalnya, dan sepertinya ia harus puas mendapatkan pesan penyemangat seperti ini saja dari namjachinguya.

Tapi tak apalah, dengan pesan singkat seperti ini saja, sudah membuktikan kalau Changmin masih peduli padanya.

"Yosh! Hwaiting, Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.oOMinKyuOo.

.

'M-Minnie..?' batin Kyuhyun tak percaya ketika sepasang iris karamelnya tak sengaja menemukan wajah tampan Changmin di deretan depan kursi penonton.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-kerjapkan mata indahnya beberapa kali untuk memastikan kalau sekarang indra penglihatannya tidak sedang menipunya. Benarkah..? Benarkan namja tampan yang kini mengenakan mantel hitam dan topi hitam dengan bola-bola di sati sisinya itu adalah ChangminNYA?

Namja tampan yang akhirnya menyadari tatapan tak percaya dari kekasihnya itu memperlihatkan senyum indahnya dan bibirnya mengucapkan kata '_Hwaiting_!' pada kekasihnya yang kini tengah berdiri di atas panggung.

Senyum manis Kyuhyun langsung merekah, dan dengan cepat ia kembali masuk ke dalam aktingnya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Semangatnya langsung mencuat tinggi saa ia kembali memalingkan wajah ke bangku penonton dan mendapati Changmin masih beradadi sana dengan senyum indah terpasang untuknya.

'_Changmin datang!'_

Dan sepanjang pertunjukan drama musikal yang berlangsung beberapa hari ini, akting dan semangat Kyuhyun hari ini adalah yang terbaik.

.

.oOMinKyuOo.

.

"Minnie~!" seru Kyuhyun keras saat melihat namja tinggi yang memakai topi itu memasuki perlu waktu lama bagi para Kru untuk melihat adegan lovey dovey sepasang kekasih dimana Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Changmin yang merentangkan kedua lengannya.

"Hahahaha, bogoshippo, Kyu," ucap Changmin setelah Kyuhyun berada dalam dekapannya. "Ayo cepat ganti baju, dan kita makan di luar," ucap Changmin sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menggandeng Kyuhyun ke kamar ganti namja manisnya itu.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Changmin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda sebal. Memang sih dia senang karena kekasihnya itu bisa benar-benar datang ke pertunjukannya, tapi memangnya namja itu tak bisa ya, bersikap romantis sedikit?

"Ish! Shim Changmin menyebalkan!" gumam Kyu sebal.

.

.oOMinKyuOo.

.

Changmin hanya tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya itu memasang wajah mengambeknya.

"Kemari, Kyu," ucap Changmin sambil menglurkan tangannya. Oh, saat ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu restaurant terkenal, dan Changmin sudah menyewa satu ruangan VIP untuk keduanya. Dan selama memesan makanan tadi Changmin terus mendiamkan Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah kesalnya itu.

"Kyu," panggil Changmin lagi saat Kyuhyun mendiamkan uluran tangannya. Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan panggilan Changmin yang terdengar menuntut itu akhirnya menghela nafas dan meraih tangan Changmin yang terulur.

**GREPP**

"Hyaaa!"

Kyuhyun memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya di tarik oleh Changmin hingga kini tubuhnya berada di pangkuan Changmin. Dengan segera Kyuhyun menggeliatkan badannya, berusaha untuk turun dari pangkuan Changmin.

Tentu saja Changmin tak diam saja. Namja tinggi yang biaroun terlihat kurus namun sebenarnya memiliki badan cukup berotot itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Kyuhyun dan membuat namja itu tak bisa bergerak dari atas pangkuannya.

"Turunkan aku, Minnie!" ucap Kyuhyun sebal saat ia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak dari atas pangkuan Changmin.

"Aniya. Aku tak mau," ucap Changmin sambil menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Kyuhyun. Namja itu menghirup aroma manis dari namjachingunya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Bogoshippo," lirih Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa mendesah lembut karena hembusan nafas Changmin menggelitiki leher sensitifnya.

"Na do, Minnie," ucap Kyuhyun sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Changmin. "Neomu-neomu bogoshippo," ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Changmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan satu tangannya melepaskan topinya. "Haah, untung saja tadi aku tidak telat datang. Kau manis dengan kostum seragammu tadi Kyu," puji Changmin yang langsung membuat wajah Kyuhyun merona manis.

"Ish! Gombal!" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Aku tak menggombal, Kyu. Kau benar-benar manis memakai seragam pilot tadi. Aku tak menyesal datang ke pertunjukanmu tadi."

Ucapan Changmin itu langsung membuat Kyuhyun menjauhkan badannya dari Changmin karena teringat sesuatu.

"Min, bukannya harusnya hari ini kau masih berada di Bangkok?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Setahunya nanti malam akan ada acara Asian Music Festival yang harus di hadiri kedua member DBSK.

"Ne. Aku kabur dari Bangkok dengan di bantu Yunho-hyung. Dan kira-kira tiga jam lagi aku harus ke bandara untuk kembali ke Bangkok," ucap Changmin sambil melihat ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Perasaan bersalah langsung menyeruak di dalam hati Kyuhyun saat mendengar kalau namjachingunya ini sampai melarikan diri agar bisa datang ke pertunjukan musikal terakhirnya hari ini.

"Mianhae, Minnie. A-aku terlalu bersikap egois padamu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

Changmin yang mendengar nada sedih dari kekasihnya itu langsung menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku jauh-jauh datang kemari bukan untuk melihatmu bersedih, Kyu," ucap Changmin sambil mengelus pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"T-tapi aku menyusahkanmu, Minnie," ucap Kyuhyun lirih. "Harusnya aku lebih pengertian terhadapmu. Kau juga memiliki yang sama padatnya dengan kami. Harusnya aku tak boleh bersikap egois begini," tambahnya lagi.

Changmin yang mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sambil menyisirkan jemarinya di surai eboni Kyuhyun dan menciumi puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut,

"Aniya. Aku suka dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang egois dan manja," ucap Changmin lembut. "Aku menyukai dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang suka mengusili hyungdeulnya, aku menyayangi Cho Kyuhyun yang terkadang egois dan manja kepadaku, dan aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun yang merengek ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganku, karena itu tandanya kalau Cho Kyuhyun ini juga mencintaiku," lanjutnya lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terperangah mendengar ucapan Changmin. Benarkah Changmin tak masalah dengan sifatnya yang egois, manja dan kekanakan ini?

**Cupp~**

Kedua iris karamel Kyuhyun terbelalak sempurna saat Changmin mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Kyuhyun. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk kalian bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kini memerah seperi layaknya tomat matang.

"Minnie!" seru Kyuhyun malu.

"Hehehe. Salah sendiri kau memasang wajah yang menggemaskan begitu. Aku kan jadi ingin memakanmu," ucap Changmin santai.

"YA! Turunkan aku, setan mesum!" ronta Kyuhyun yang langsung menatap horor pada Changmin yang kini mengeluarkan seringaian evil—mesum—nya itu.

"Wae? Aku kangen padamu, Kyu. Dan karena tadi aku sudah memberimu semangat waktu di panggung, sekarang giliranmu memberikanku servis agar nanti malam aku semangat," ucap Changmin sambil mengeratkan satu tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Sedangkan satu tangan lainnya kini sedang berkelana di kancing kemeja Kyuhyun dan mulai membukanya satu per satu.

"Y-YA! A-aku masih lelah karena pertunjukan tadi Minnie.. dan lagi.." Kyuhyun terdiam memikirkan alasan agar kekasihnya yang kini bertransformasi menajdi setan mesum ini tidak menyentuhnya lebih jauh. "A-ah! Dan lagi.. umhh.. dan lagi.. a-aahh..." ucapan Kyuhyun tak lagi bisa di teruskan karena kini namja manis itu dibuat terus mendesah oleh Changmin yang mulai melakukan penjelajahan pada tubuhnya.

.

.oOMinKyuOo.

.

"A-ahh.. Minnie.." panggil Kyuhyun saat akhirnya keduanya sudah melepaskan hasratnya masing-masing.

"Waeyo, Kyu?" tanya Changmin yang masih terus menciumi wajah manis namjachingunya. Rasanya Changmin tak pernah bisa puas menciumi wajah putih dan manis namjachingunya.

"Bukankah dua jam lagi pesawatmu berangkat?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menjauhkan Changmin darinya.

"Ne,"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau keluarkan milikmu dari tubuhku?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelasnya.

Namun tatapan memelas Kyuhyun berubah menjadi tatapan horor ketika merasakan kalau Changmin kembali menggerakkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ahh! Unghh! Aaahh! Aahh! Minnhh? Ngghh!" Kyuhyun bertanya di sela-sela desahannya karena Changmin terus menggerakkan miliknya di dalam lubang Kyuhyun.

"Ne, masih ada dua jam lagi, jadi mari kita bermain sampai detik terakhir," ucap Changmin yang langsung menaikkan tempo genjotannya pada Kyuhyun, dan membuat namja manis itu kembali mengerang dan mendesah atas perlakuan namjachingunya itu.

.

.

.

~END~

Nyahahahha~

Demi apa saya sampe bikin FF kayak begini..

huufth.. habisnya kalo liat banyaknya pair Semenya Kyu, kan jadi pengen buat satu per satu..

Ini kumpulan fanfic Oneshoot Uke!Kyu dengan berbeda pair di tiap Chapertnya..

Untuk Chap pertama adalah MinKyu~

Dan nantinya bakal ada WonKyu, HanKyu, MiXian, YeKyu dan entah pair macam apa lagi~

Wanna leave a comment?


	2. Trap

.

.

.

**Ela_ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela** **Ela Changminnie** presents

"**Kyuhyun Love Story"**

**Main** **Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun as **Uke**

**Rate** : T

**Warn** : Uke!Kyu, TYPOs

.

Ini adalah kumpulan fanfic oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari wajah dan sifat Uke Kyuhyun, dan juga dari banyaknya Seme dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

"**Trap"**

.

.oOWonKyuOo.

.

.

.

Culun.

Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan siswa dari SuJu Senior High School. Bagaimana tidak, dengan kacamata pantat botol yang tebalnya minta ampun yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya membuatnya terlihat begitu nerd di pandangan teman-temannya. Selain itu, dengan cara berpakaiannya yang mengancingkan kemejanya sampai ke kancingnya yang paling atas, dan sikapnya yang sangat pendiam serta tak suka berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya membuatnya benar-benar tersingkir dari pergaulan di sekolahnya itu.

Seperti saat ini, di saat seluruh teman-temannya saling mengobrol ataupun pergi ke kantin bersama dengan temannya karena ini merupakan jam istirahat, Kyuhyun malah menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan yang sunyi senyap.

"Tahun 1856 terjadi reformasi Korea..." dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil, Kyuhyun berkomat-kamit membaca tulisan-tulisan yang ada di buku Sejarah Korea-nya itu dan berusaha dengan keras agar apa yang di bacanya itu bisa tertanam di benaknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mendongak hanya untuk mendapati seorang petugas perpustakaan berada di sampingnya dengan wajah yang berusaha menunjukkan raut wajah ramah.

"Ne. Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau di panggil wali kelasmu ke ruang guru," ucap orang itu yang membuat Kyuhyun menutup bukunya dan berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan itu, dengan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas tadi.

.

.oOWonKyuOo.

.

"Kau tahu peringkatmu di test terakhir itu, Kyuhyun?" tanya sang wali kelas ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada di depannya.

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika mengingat hasil testnya kemarin itu. "Ne. Saya tahu, Jung-_Sonsaengnim_."

"Kau juga tak lupa kan, apa syarat agar beasiswamu di sekolah ini tetap bisa kau dapatkan?" tanya Jung-_Sonsaengnim_ lagi, yang mendapatkan anggukan pelan dari namja di depannya itu."Kalau di test besok kau tak bisa mendapatkan peringkat satu lagi, kurasa kau harus mempersiapkan uang untuk mulai membayar biaya sekolah ini sendiri. _Arra_?"

"_Ne_. _Arrasseo_, _sonsaengnim_," sahut Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan tubuhnya dan akhirnya berbalik karena pembicaraan mereka suah selesai.

Bersamaan dengan berbaliknya tubuh Kyuhyun, pintu ruang guru itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok siswa dengan postur tubuhnya yang meskipun tertutup oleh baju seragam, namun nampak jelas kalau di balik kemeja dan sweater itu terdapat otot-otot yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. Di samping itu, dengan wajah yang ketampanannnya sudah tak perlu di perdebatkan lagi, juga dengan sifatnya yang sangat ramah dan juga sangat _gentleman_ membuat sosok itu begitu di kagumi oleh seluruh siswa di SuJu Senior High School, dan juga begitu di sayangi oleh para pengajar di sini.

"Ah, Siwon, kemarilah. Bagaimana dengan proposal kerja sama sekolah kita dengan sekolah DongBang itu?" tanya Kim-_Sonsaengnim_ yang mengurusi bagian kesiswaan di sekolah itu.

"Ah, proposalnya sudah selesai dan sudah di tanda tangani oleh Kepala Sekolah. Saat ini salah satu anak buah saya sedang ke sekolah DongBang untuk memberikan proposal itu," sahut namja yang tadi dipanggil Siwon itu dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya, membuat sebuah lesung pipi muncul dan menambah ketampanan namja itu.

"Ah,kau memang yang terbaik Siwon. Tak salah semuanya memilihmu sebagai Ketua OSIS. Selain itu, kudengar pada test terakhir ini, kau berhasil menduduki peringkat pertama ya?"

"Ah, _Ne_. _Gomawo_ _Sonsaengnim_. Itu hanya kebetulan saja saya sedang beruntung, hingga bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan baik," ucap Siwon merendah.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu akan berjalan keluar dari ruang guru sedikit menghentikan langkahnya, Kepalanya ia tengokkan ke arah Siwon yang sedang di puji oleh _Sonsaengnim_ itu dengan tatapan sebal. Hanya sekilas saja, dan setelah itu namja culun itu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang guru itu.

.

.oOWonKyuOo.

.

"Ukh! Sialan!" gerutu Kyuhyun di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kelasnya. Perkataan Jung-_Sonsaengnim_ tadi kembali terngiang di benaknya, dan membuat namja itu berbelok arah dan kini malah berjalan ke arah perpustakaan.

Begitu sampai di perpustakaan, Kyuhyun segera mengambil beberapa buku yang semuanya berhubungan dengan pelajarannya, dan segera tenggelam dalam kesibukannya dalam belajar.

Bukan. Kyuhyun bukanlah anak yang bodoh. Buktinya selama dua tahun ini ia bisa terus mempertahankan beasiswanya dengan terus menduduki peringkat satu di sekolah yang memiliki _grade_ tinggi ini. IQ-nya yang bisa di bilang tinggi itu sangat mendukungnya dalam memahami pelajaran. Namun itu hanya berlaku untuk pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan sains. Salahkan sepenuhnya pada kecintaannya terhadap angka dan hitungan yang membuat nilai sainsnya melambung tinggi.

Dan persalahkan juga pada keadaan ekonominya yang membuatnya harus bekerja part time setelah waktu sekolahnya usai, yang membuatnya tak memiliki waktu untuk menghapalkan pelajaran yang membutuhkan hapalan tinggi seperti sejarah. Ya, akumulasi nilainya yang menurun kali ini di sebabkan karena nilainya pada pelajaran sejarah itu bisa di bilang tidak memuaskan. Membuatnya turun peringkat dan mendapatkan peringatan akan kelangsungan beasiswa yang menopangnya biaya sekolahnya selama ini.

"Aish! Hwaiting!" seru Kyuhyun untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mulai kembali konsentrasi pada bukunya itu.

.

.oOWonKyuOo.

.

_"Hahahaha.. Kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa menduduki peringkat pertama? Belajar? Apa kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku belajar. Apa kau tak tahu yang namanya contekan?"_

Kyuhyun yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan bukunya mendongakkan kepalanya karena perhatiannya teralihkan dengan percakapan yang terjadi di dekatnya. Ia mencari sumber suara itu dan kedua iris sewarna coklat lumernya itu membelalak tak percaya ketika mendapati kalau Choi Siwon-lah yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang melalui handphonenya.

Ah, jika kalian bertanya, saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berada di dalam kereta yang cukup ramai. Satu tangannya berpegangan pada toang kereta, dan tangan lainnya memegangi buku sejarahnya dan sebenarnya sedari tadi ia tengah berusaha menghapalkan materi di ukunya itu sebelum mendengar percakapan Siwon.

_"Ne. Tentu saja. Kau tak mungkin mengira kalau aku yang selama ini tak pernah masuk ke dalam lima besar, tiba-tiba bisa menduduki peringkat pertama kan? Hehehehe.. Kalau belajarpun, mengherankan kan kalau nilaiku bisa sesempurna itu?"_

Kyuhyun memasang telinganya baik-baik ketika merasa kalau pembicaraan itu semakin mencurigakan.

_"Ne. Untuk pelajaran yang memerlukan hafalan, saat guru pengawas sedang tak melihat, aku membuka buku yang ada di laci, dan voila, nilai sempurna ada di tangan."_

Kedua iris Kyuhyun makin terbelalak ketika mendengar ucapan Siwon itu. Ia benar-benar tak percaya kalau ternyata Choi Siwon, namja teman sekelasnya yang mengalahkannya dalam test kemarin itu mencapai nila sempurna itu dengan cara mencontek!

"Menyebalkan sekali!" gerutu Kyuhyun saat ia kembali teringat betapa susah payahnya ia meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar mengahapal sebagian materi sekolahnya di sela-sela kesibukannya mencari tambahan uang untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Tapi hanya karena kecurangan yang di lakukan teman sekelasnya itu, kini beasiswa yang menunjang sekolahnya itu jadi terancam melayang. Menyebalkan sekali!

.

.oOWonKyuOo.

.

"_Waeyo_, Kyu?" tanya Cho Ahra, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun ketika melihat adik semata wayangnya itu pulang dengan wajah kusutnya. Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat begitu manis dengan celana jeans dan kaus yang pas badannya. Memperlihatkan betapa rampingnya tubuh yang berbalut baju santai itu. Selain itu, dengan terlepasnya kacamata pantat botolnya—karena kini Kyuhyun memakai contact lens—wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat berbeda. Kini bisa terlihat dengan jelas betapa manisnya wajah Kyuhyun yang memiliki kulit yang putih dan terlihat sangat halus itu. Dengan pipi yang chubby menyenangkan dan hidung bangir, serta bibir plump yang begitu menggoda, membuat namja itu terlihat sempurna dengan surai sewarna eboni yang membingkai wajah manisnya itu.

Namun wajah kusut Kyuhyun sepulang part time itu menarik perhatian Ahra yang juga baru beberapa menit lalu menginjakkan kakinya di rumah.

"_Noona_ tahu kan kalau kemarin peringkatku turun?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa rumahnya.

"Ne. Test kemarin kau mendapat peringka kedua kan?" sahut Ahra yang mendapat anggukan dari _namdongsaeng-_nya itu. "Lalu?"

"Tadi aku di panggil oleh wali kelasku. Kata Jung-_Sonsaengnim_, kalau di test besok aku tak bisa meraih peringkat pertama lagi, beasiswaku akan di cabut," lirih Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedihnya.

Ahra yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati sang adik. Ia mengangkat wajah sang adik dan tersenyum lembut. "Tak apa Kyu. Kau tahu kalau sekarang _Noona_ sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus. Kalau memang beasiswamu di cabut, _Noona_ bisa mengusahakan untuk menyisihkan gaji _Noona_ untuk membayar biaya sekolahmu."

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada sang kakak, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa itu. "_Andwae_! _Noona_ tahu kan betapa mahalnya biaya sekolahku itu? Kalau memang beasiswaku di cabut, aku akan keluar saja dari sana dan pindah ke sekolah yang lebih murah!" seru Kyuhyun.

Ia menatap horor pada ucapan _Noona_-nya yang terasa tak masuk akal itu. Dengan kehidupan keduanya yang hanya di tunjang dengan gaji dari Ahra yang sebenarnya tak seberapa itu, bahkan Kyuhyun saja masih bekerja part time jika ingin memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri seperti baju dan buku pelajaran. Akan seperti apa jadinya kehidupan mereka jika Ahra masih juga harus membayar biaya sekolahnya yang tak bisa di bilang murah itu.

"_Ani_! Pokoknya kau harus menyelesaikan sekolahmu di SuJu High School. Kau tentu masih ingat dengan keinginan _Umma_ dulu kan? _Umma_ benar-benar ingin kau mengikuti jejak _Appa_ yang lulus dengan baik dari SuJu High School itu," tolak Ahra.

Kyuhyun sudah hampir mengeluarkan kalimat untuk membantah ucapan _Noona_-nya itu, namun ia kembali mengatupkan bibirny lagi. "_Ne. Arrasseo, Noona_," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasang senyumnya.

"Good boy. Nah, ayo sekarang tidur. Besok pagi kau juga harus berangkat sekolah kan?"

"Ne. Aku tidur dulu, _Noona_. _Jaljayo_," pamit Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi sang kakak dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kyuhyun dengan segera langsung mengambil bukunya dan mulai larut dalam belajarnya. Memang tadi ia bilang ia mengerti dengan keinginan sang kakak yang tak akan bisa ia goyahkan itu. Namun sekali lagi, ia orang yang cukup realistis. Akan seperti apa kehidupan mereka jika benar beasiswanya di cabut?

Jadi dengan pemikiran seperti itu, kini ia hanya bisa melakukan satu hal. Belajar dengan serius hingga beasiswanya tak akan di cabut dari dirinya!

Berbekal dengan pemikiran itu, Kyuhyun berusaha meluangkan waktunya agar ia bisa lebih menghapal materi pelajaran sejarahnya itu.

_'Untuk pelajaran yang memerlukan hafalan, saat guru pengawas sedang tak melihat, aku membuka buku yang ada di laci, dan voila, nilai sempurna ada di tangan.'_

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika memorinya memutar lagi percakapan yang ia dengar di dalam kereta tadi. Tidak! Ia tak akan mau seperti Siwon yang melakukan kecurangan hanya agar mendapatkan nilai sempurna!

.

.oOWonKyuOo.

.

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi ketika ia tak bisa mengingat jawaban dari beberapa pertanyaan yang kini terpampang di kertas soal di depannya ini. Pikirannya kalut ketika benaknya tak sanggup menggali memorinya dan menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk soal di depannya ini.

Pikirannya melayang pada kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui mengenai jumlah gaji _noona_-nya itu. Jumlah gaji _noona_-nya yang katanya sudah mendingan itu ternyata hanya mampu membayar tiga perempat dari biaya bulanan sekolahnya. Yang artinya jika sampai ia kehilangan beasiswanya sekarang, maka akan ada kemungkinan kalau _Noona_-nya itu akan mengambil pekerjaan sampingan lain untuk mampu membayar biaya sekolahnya. Itupun belum jika memikirkan biaya hidup mereka sehari-hari. Setiap manusia pasti butuh makan, kan?

_'Untuk pelajaran yang memerlukan hafalan, saat guru pengawas sedang tak melihat, aku membuka buku yang ada di laci, dan voila, nilai sempurna ada di tangan.'_

Perkataan Siwon yang saat itu tertangkap telinganya membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Benar, namja itu saja bisa tiba-tiba meraih nilai sempurna karena melakukan kecurangan, padahal namja itu tak harus mempertahankan beasiswa sepertinya.

Dan jika memikirkan kalau harus benar-benar mempertahankan beasiswanya, ia harus bisa mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna dan membuat namja Choi itu tak lagi berada di peringkat atas!

Kyuhyun mngedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dengan diam-diam. Ia memperhatikan pengawas test kali ini, dan dengan perlahan satu tangannya bergerak masuk ke dalam laci mejanya dan menarik buku sejarah yang memang ada di lacinya. Tangan itu mulai membuka lembaran buku dan sesekali tatapan Kyuhyun terarah ke bawah untuk mencari jawaban yang di butuhkannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat kedua iris indahnya yang masih tertutup kacamatanya itu menemukan jawaban yang ia butuhkan. Ia memperhatikan pengawasnya lagi sebelum menarik nafas lega dan menuliskan jawaban-jawaban yang akan membuat beasiswanya tetap di tangan.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan soalnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya-meyakinkan dirinya kalau tak akan ada seorangpun yang mengetahui tingkah curangnya kali ini.

**Degg!**

Tatapan Kyuhyun terpaku pada sosok Choi Swon yang kini tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Wajahya yang semula tenang dan damai karena beasiswanya tak akan melayang, kini memucat melihat Siwon yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan tatapannya dari Siwon sambil terus meyakinkan dirinya kalau namja tu tak mungkin tahu apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ya, namja itu pasti tak tahu akan apa yang ia lakukan. Tak mungkin kalau namja itu tahu. Ya, pasti namja itu tak tahu perbuatannya.

.

.oOWonKyuOo.

.

_Tringg~_

Sebuah nada notifikasi yang menunjukkan kalau ada email masuk di handphone kunonya itu membuat Kyuhyun yang sudah akan beranjak dari kelasnya itu terhenti dan merogoh kantungnya.

**From** : unknown

**Subject** : Murid beasiswa

**Re** : -

_'Seorang murid beasiswa melakukan kecurangan dengan mencontek saat ujian demi mepertahankan beasiswanya. Bagaimana jadinya ya, kalau berita ini menyebar dan sampai ke telinga para _sonsaengnim_, dan juga sampai ke telinga kepala sekolah?'_

Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya ketika membaca isi email yang masuk ke dalam handphonenya. Ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya dan mencari sosok Choi Siwon yang... kini tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Wajah Kyuhyun perlahan memucat ketika menyadari apa yang akan terjadi pada masa depannya setelah ini. Beasiswanya di cabut, atau yang paling parah adalah.. Ia akan di keluarkan dari sekolah.

**Gulp**

_Tringg~_

Kyuhyun kembali menatap pada handphonenya, dan membuka email yang masuk.

**From** : Unknown

**Subject** : Temui aku

**Re** : -

_'Temui aku sepulang sekolah nanti di ruang osis jika kau tak ingin aksi mencontekmu kulaporkan ke _sonsaengnim_.'_

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang kini menutup handphonenya dan memasukkannya ke kantung. Tatapannya tak lepas dari Siwon yang kini mulai keluar dari kelas dan akhirnya hilang dari pandangannya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasya dengan berat ketika sosok Siwon tak lagi terlihat olehnya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di kursinya dan membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi keluar kelasnya. Kakinya terasa lemas dan lubuk hatinya sekarang ini cukup tergoncang dengan kejadian ini.

"_Noona_.." lirihnya putus asa. Bayangan _Noona_-nya yang akan menangis jika ia di keluarkan dari sekolah ini menggelayuti benaknya dan membuatnya merasa sangat sedih. "_Mianhae_..."

.

.oOWonKyuOo.

.

"Haaahhh.." Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras saat kini ia berada di depan pintu ruang Osis.

**CKLEK**

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memantapkan hati dan membuka pintu ruangan OSIS itu. Ia bisa melihat Choi Siwon yang kini sedang duduk dengan angkuhnya di kursi ketua osis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang cukup membuatnya gentar.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga, Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Siwon ketika Kyuhyun sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke ruang OSIS itu. "Untung saja kau datang sekarang, karena jika lima menit lagi kau tak juga datang, laporan bahwa kau mencontek dalam test kali ini akan masuk ke salah satu _sonsaengnim_ kita," ucapnya santai.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah jika aku datang kesini, kau tak akan melaporkanku?" seru Kyuhyun dengan hati yang coba ia tegarkan. Bagaimanapun, kelangsungan kehidupan sekolahnya di sini ada di tangan namja itu, dan _namja_ itu dengan seenaknya saja mempermainkannya.

"Hmm? Kau berani membentakku?" tanya Siwon dengan arogan. "Kau yakin ingin membuatku marah dan membuatku membatalkan keputusan untuk menyimpan rahasia bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu mencontek di saat ujian?"

Kyuhyun tersentak dengan ucapan Siwon. "_Mi-mianhae_," ucapnya cepat. Ya, bagaimanapun, ia tak boleh membuat namja di depannya ini marah dan membuatnya di keluarkan dari sekolah karena... mencontek.

"T-tapi kau sendiri kan juga mencontek!" seru Kyuhyun tak terima. Ia kembali teringat dengan perkataan Siwon yang ia dengar saat di kereta waktu itu.

"Aku? Mencontek?" tanya Siwon sambil menaikkan alisnya

"Ne! Aku mendengarmu sendiri ketika kau berkata kalau nilai sempurnamu di ujian kemarin karena kau mencontek!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan berani. Kalau memang namja itu juga mencontek, ia akan punya serangan balasan jika namja itu akan melaporkannya.

"Hahahahaha! Apa kau mendengarnya saat di kereta waktu itu? Dan kau percaya begitu saja?"

Kyuhyun terperangah mendengar kata-kata Siwon. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Waktu itu aku sengaja. Aku sengaja berkata kalau aku mencontek karena saat itu aku melihatmu ada di kereta yang sama denganku. Dan kau dengan mudahnya terpegarh dengan kata-kataku waktu itu."

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Apakah itu artinya.. dia.. di jebak?

"K-kau.. Menjebakku...?"

Kyuhyun menatap horor pada Siwon yang kini menganggukkan kepalanya dengan seringaian yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"K-kau berbohong! Ka-kalau kau tak mencontek, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ah, soal itu? Kakak sepupuku yang adalah mahasiswa Seoul University itu menjadi tutor pribadi tak heran kalau nilaiku naik dengan drastis dan bisa mengalahkanmu. Kalau kau tak percaya, tanya saja sendiri pada orang tuaku," ucap Siwon dengan seringai yang masih belum lepas dari bibirnya.

"Dan sekarang.." Siwon menghentikan kalimatnya karena _namja_ itu ini berdiri dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke arah pintu ruangannya. Siwon mengunci pintu itu, dan menarik kuncinya, menyimpannya di kantung celananya dan menatap pada Kyuhyun yang melihatnya dengan pandangan horor. "..apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, hmm?"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mundur ke belakang ketika Siwon selangkah demi selangkah mendekat ke arahnya.

"A-apa maumu?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika tubuhnya tak bisa mundur lebih jauh lagi karena ada meja yang menghalangi geraknya.

Siwon terus berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengurung tubuh itu ketika kedua tangan kekarnya bersandar di meja di belakang _namja_ manis itu.

"Kau tanya apa yang mauku, hmm? Kalau kau tak mau kehilangan beasiswamu, kau tahu kalau kau harus menuruti apa kataku kan?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup ketika ia melihat wajah tampan Siwon dalam jarak yang begitu dekat ini. Wajahnya perlahan memanas saat hembusan nafas namja itu terasa menggelitik daun telinganya yang sensitif itu.

"Ka-kalau kau menginginkan uang.. a-aku.. aku tak punya!" seru Kyuhyun dengan terbata. Sungguh saat ini ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan detak jantungnya ketika ia menatap wajah tampan yang mengeluarkan seringaiannya itu. Tak hanya jantungnya, rasanya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata saja, seperti ada yang membuatnya gugup dan menjadikannya terbata seperti ini.

"Uang? Kau tahu kalau aku tak butuh uang. Apalagi dari seseorang yang sangat menggantungkan hidupnya dari beasiswa," sahut Siwon dengan suaranya yang rendah dan serak, yang malah membuat tubuh Kyuhyun terasa bergetar karenanya.

"Ka-kalau begitu.. ap-apa yang kau mau?"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Tangannnya bergerak dari atas meja, dan kini kedua tangan itu menyentuh kacamata yang di pakai Kyuhyun, dan dengan perlahan ia melepaskan kacamata itu. Membuat sepasang iris sewarna lelehan coklat itu terpampang dengan indahnya di hadapan seorang Choi Siwon yang menatapnya dengan takjub.

"Aku menginginkanmu," ucap Siwon dengan parau. Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Siwon yang tak masuk akal baginya itu.

"A-apa maksudmu? A-aku tak ma—"

"Kau tak bisa menolakku kalau kau masih tetap ingin bersekolah disini," potong Siwon dengan tegasnya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan sangat sulit kali ini. Jika ia menolak mengikuti kemauan Siwon, bisa di pastikan kalau besok ia sudah tak lagi bisa menjadi siswa sekolah ini. Tapi kalau ia menuruti permintaan namja itu... apa yang akan terjadi dengannya?

'Ani_! Pokoknya kau harus menyelesaikan sekolahmu di SuJu High School. Kau tentu masih ingat dengan keinginan _Umma_ dulu kan? _Umma_ benar-benar ingin kau mengikuti jejak _Appa_ yang lulus dengan baik dari SuJu High School itu'_

"A-aku mengerti," ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus tetap bersekolah disini demi memenuhi keinginan _Umma_ dan _Appa_-nya yang sudah tiada kini. Selain itu.. _Noona_-nya berjuang dengan keras selama ini agar ia bisa bersekolah disini. Mana mungkin ia bisa menghancurkan harapan _Noona_-nya kan?

"Bagus. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi _namjachingu_-ku, Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Siwon dengan puas. "Dan jangan sekali-kali kau berani membantahku, _Arra_?"

"_N-ne. A-arrasseo_," sahut Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang.. dan selamanya, aku adalah milikku. Dan sekarang... kemari dan cium aku."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan shock ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir Siwon._ 'A-apa katanya tadi? Ci-cium?'_

"_Wae_? Kau tak mau? Apa aku harus melaporkanmu pada _Sonsaengnim_?" ancam Siwon ketika Kyuhyun hanya diam tak bergerak sambil menatapnya dengan tak percaya.

"A-akan kulakukan! Ja-jadi jangan lapor pada _Sonsaengnim_!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu! Ayo cepat cium aku!" seru Siwon dengan nada yang dibuat segarang mungkin. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar suara Siwon yang keras itu. Dengan ragu-ragu namja manis itu berjinjit dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Siown.

**CUP~**

"Kenapa kau menciumku di pipi?" tanya Siwon tak terima.

"A-aku.. be-belum pernah.." lirih Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memerah.

Siwon menampakkan binar-binar gembira saat ia akhirnya bisa mencerna maksud ucapan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat namja itu meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan-

**CUP~**

Kedua obsdian Kyuhyun membulat tak percaya ketika ia merasakan bibir Siwon menyentuh bibirnya. _Namja_ manis itu segera mendorong bahu kekar Siwon, namun tak ada gunanya karena _namja_ kekar itu kini melingkarkan lengan kirinya ke pinggang Kyuhyun, menahan tubuh _namja_ manis itu agar tak menjauh darinya. Dan tangan kanan Siwon kini bertengger manis di tengkuk Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ manis yang kini kehilangan _first kiss_-nya tak bisa melepaskan ciuman di bibirnya itu.

Siwon yang tak puas mendapatkan kelembutan bibir _namja_ manis yang sebenarnya sudah ia sukai semenjak _namja_ itu melihatnya di minimarket tempat Kyuhyun bekerja itu kini mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dan mulai melumat sepasan gbibir sensual yang terus menggoda benaknya beberapa bulan ini.

"Mmhh.. ngghh..." desah Kyuhyun ketika ia merasakan lumatan-lumatan Siwon yang semakin meliar di atas bibirnya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk memukul-mukul tubuh Siwon karena ia sudah melupakan bahwa ia memiliki hidung untuk bernafas. Sensasi ciuman pertamanya yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sama sekali ini membuat otaknya benar-benar tumpul hingga yang bisa ia pikirkan hanyalah gerakan-gerakan erotis yang dibuat Siwon di atas bibirnya, dan melupakan indra penafasannya yang lain.

Siwon yang mengerti kalau Kyuhyun sudah kehabisan nafas akhirnya melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Ia mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang kini membengkak dan makin memerah-menggodanya- itu dan tersenyum senang.

"_I'm your first kiss and will be your first man too_," ucap Siwon sambil mengecupi pipi gembil Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Sekarang kau adalah _namjachingu_-ku, dan akan kupastikan kau akan menjadi istriku."

"_M-Mwo_?"

.

.

.

~END~

WonKyu time~!

Gomawo for reviewna, chingudeul~! #hug atu2

Mianhae nggak bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu, lagi sibuk soalnya #plakk

Ahahahahaha.. mian kalo cerita yang kali ini rada gaje.. tadinya mau aku bikin sampe rated M, tapi batal cz ini maunya aku bikin kumpulan FF Uke!Kyu yang rated T ajah~

Next, mau pake Seme yang mana buat Kyu?

and last, leave a comment please~


	3. Love at the First Sight

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** aka **Ela Ela Changminnie** presents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

"**Kyuhyun** **Love Story"**

**Main Pair** : KiHyun (Kim Kibum X Cho Kyuhyun)

**Rate** : aman aka **T**

**Length** : 2482 words

**Warn** : Yaoi! UnOfficial Pairing! Uke!Kyu , TYPOs

.

.

.

"**Love at The First Sight"**

.

.oOKiHyunOo.

.

"Selamat malam semuanya, hari ini kembali saya, Kyu, menemani tengah malam anda semua dalam acara yang banyak di gemari semua kalangan yaitu... Tell Your Story~!" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak ketika backsound acara yang ia pawangi ini di perdengarkan.

Namja bersurai madu itu berdehem sebentar, dan kembali ia memperdengarkan suaranya yang ceria kepada seluruh penggemar acara radio tengah malam itu.

"Nah, kembali lagi dengan Kyu yang sangat kalian sayangi ini, kali ini aku akan membacakan satu _email_ masuk yang ternyata menarik perhatian editor-_ssi_ acara radioku ini, sehingga mau tak mau, jika aku masih tetap ingin bekerja dan memperdengarkan suara merduku ini pada kalian semua, aku harus membacakannya untuk kalian semua."

Jeda iklan sejenak.

"Nah, ini dia Tell Your Story untuk episode kali ini. _Email_ datang dari seseorang yang bernama samaran Yuki. Hmm, dilihat dari namanya, tak bisa tertebak juga orang ini _namja_ atau _yeoja_. Oke, si Yuki ini bercerita mengenai Love at the First Sight! Waaah.. Kelihatannya masih misterius apakah ini akan _happy_ _end_ ataukah berakhir dengan _sad end_? Ceritanya akan aku bacakan setelah jeda lagu kali ini."

Kyuhyun melepaskan _headset_nya untuk menekuni laptop yang menampilkan _email-email_ yang khusus di tujukan untuk acara yang ia gawangi ini. Dan saat ini, layar laptopnya itu menunjukkan sebuah email yang berasal dari Yuki, dan Kyuhyun membaca kembali cerita dari Yuki itu dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Masih tak bosan dengan Kyu yang bersuara merdu ini kan? Baiklah, langsung saja akan kubacakan email dari Yuki ini.

_'Dear Kyu._

_Mungkin ini cerita yang sangat klise karena aku mengangkat mengenai _Love at the First Sight_. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku orang yang realistis, dan tak pernah bisa percaya mengenai yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Karena, yang benar saja, mana mungkin kita bisa mencintai orang yang bahkan nama atau sifatnya saja kita tidak tahu? Iya kan?_

_Tapi seperti kata pepatah, yang namanya karma itu memang ada, karena tiba-tiba saja panah cupid itu terarah padaku, dan juga pada seseorang yang bahkan namanya saja aku tak tahu. Kalau menurutmu, bagaimana aku harus menghadapi perasaan ini?'_

"Hmm.. Jika mendengar dari sepenggal kisah ini, rasanya cukup menarik. Untuk kamu yang bernama Yuki, bersiaplah, karena setelah lagu yang satu ini, Kyu yang _gorgeous_ ini akan meneleponmu~!"

.

.oOKiHyunOo.

.

"_Yoboseyo_?"

"_Yoboseyo. Nuguya_?"

"Apakah benar ini Yuki-_ssi_? Ini Kyu dari Tell Your Story," ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tersambung dengan pengirim _email_ yang barusan saja ia bacakan kisahnya.

"_Aah, ne. Ini Yuki_."

"Whoaaa.. Kupikir Yuki-_ssi_ itu seorang _yeoja_! Ternyata Yuki-_ssi_ itu seorang namja yang memiliki suara yang cukup nge_bass_ ya," ucap Kyuhyun yang sedari awal berpikir kalau Yuki itu seorang _yeoja_. Tapi entah kenapa, mendengar suara _bass_ itu, ia merasakan perasaan familiar terhadap suara itu. Namun karena tak bisa mengingatnya, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan perasaan familiar itu.

"_Anda jujur sekali ya, Kyu-_ssi." Tawa merdu terdengar dari seberang line telepon, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau merasakan kalau jantungnya cukup berdesir lembut mendengar tawa itu.

"Hahahaha, kalau tidak jujur, mana mungkin editor-_ssi_ berkenan memilih orang sepertiku untuk meng-_host_-i acara seperti ini?" canda Kyuhyun. "Nah, _back to the story_, bisakah Yuki-_ssi_ ceritakan lebih rinci mengenai kisah yang dialami Yuki-_ssi_?"

"_Umm, seperti yang saya ceritakan, saya ini tipe orang yang realistis dan berpikir kalau _love at the first sight_ itu hanya omong-kosong semata. Tapi memang Tuhan sepertinya ingin bermain denganku_."

"Eh? Bermain?" bingung Kyuhyun.

"_Ya, bermain. Karena entah bagaimana bisa, dari sekian banyak orang yang berada di kampusku, tatapanku tiba-tiba terarah pada sosoknya, dan detak jantungku tiba-tiba saja jadi tak beraturan. Aku tak mengenalnya, dan aku tak pernah melihatnya, namun begitu pandanganku menangkap sosoknya, aku seakan tak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darinya."_

"Ooohh... Lalu? Apa yang Yuki-_ssi_ lakukan setelah itu? Apa Yuki-_ssi_ langsung mengejarnya? Menanyakan namanya? Memperkenalkan diri? Atau.. langung menyatakan cinta saat itu juga?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terbawa cerita Yuki dan bertanya dengan penuh antusias.

Kembali terdengar tawa merdu dari seberang line telepon.

"Yah! Kenapa malah tertawa?" seru Kyuhyun pura-pura marah ketika namja di seberang sana malah tertawa dengan merdunya.

_"Hahahaha, anda lucu sekali Kyu-ssi. Aku rasa aku sudah menyebutkan kalau aku ini orangnya rasional. Jadi yang aku lakukan saat itu hanya memandanginya saja sampai ia hilang dari hadapanku."_

"Hhooo.. jadi begitu.."

_"_Ne_. Saat itu aku berpikir, mungkin ini hanya sekedar rasa ketertarikan saja. Tapi malamnya, aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur sama sekali karena wajahnya terus terbayang di benakku. Asal tahu saja, malam itu aku lalui dengan mengutuk diri sendiri yang saat itu tak mengejarnya, karena bayangan dirinya benar-benar terus bermain-main di benakku. Sedetik lalu aku membayangkan bagaimana suara yang akan keluar dari sepasang bibir _plump_ itu, dan detik berikutnya aku kembali mengutuk diri sendiri karena terlalu berpikir rasional. Haaaah, rasanya saat itu adalah malam paling panjang dalam hidupku."_

Kyuhyun terkikik mendengar cerita namja itu sebelum kembali berucap. "Waah, sepertinya anda benar-benar sudah 'jatuh' dalam pesona sosok itu ya, Yuki-_ssi_."

_"Ya, benar sekali Kyu-_ssi_. Waktu itu rasanya aku benar-benar ingin agar matahari segera terbit, karena aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk bisa kembali melihat sosoknya, dan merekamnya dengan lebih detail dalam ingatan."_ Yuki tertawa lagi, dan Kyuhyunpun tak kuasa menahan tawanya mendengarkan betapa Yuki begitu terpesona pada sosok itu.

"Lalu, apa yang Yuki-_ssi_ lakukan esok harinya? Apa Yuki-_ssi_ bisa menemukan sosok yang mempesona Yuki-_ssi_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Terdengar helaaan nafas dari seberang sana. "Aniya. _Hari itu, biarpun aku berusaha mencari sosoknya di setiap jam istirahat pergantian kelas, aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukan sosoknya."_

"Aahh.. Jadi hari itu berakhir dengan Yuki-_ssi_ yang tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok itu?"

_"Tidak juga."_

"Eh—_mwoo_? Tidak juga? Apa itu berarti Yuki-_ssi_ bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Jangan salahkan ia kalau menjadi terlalu antusias dengan cerita dari orang yang di teleponnya,karena memang ia adalah salah satu penyuka cerita drama. Dan meskipun terdengar konyol dan _girly_, terkadang ia membayangkan akan seperti apa rasanya jika bertemu orang yang hidupnya bagaikan cerita drama. Dan saat ini, ia bertemu dengan orang yang yang memiliki kisah cinta sepertidi film-film. Jadi, tak mungkin ia tak antusias kan?

_"Aku tak tahu kehendak Tuhan padaku, tapi yang jelas, saat itu Ia benar-benar mempermainkanku. Setelah melalui malam yang panjang, seharian mencari sosoknya dengan penuh harap dan berakhir dengan kekecewaan mendalam, secara tak sengaja, aku melihatnya di dalam kereta yang sama dengan yang aku masuki."_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas yang sedari tadi ia tahan saat mendengarkan cerita dari Yuki itu. "Lalu, lalu? Bagaimana kali ini? Apakah akhirnya Yuki-_ssi_ bisa menyapa sosok itu?" berondong Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar mencondongkan tubuhnya penuh antusias, seperti reaksi orang ketika mendengarkan cerita yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

_"Haaah.. Sayangnya, meskipun aku sangat ingin, aku tak bisa menyapanya."_

"Eh? _Waee_? Bukannya itu adalah kesempatan yang Yuki-_ssi_ tunggu-tunggu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

_"Itu memang kesempatan yang aku tubggu-tunggu, tapi saat itu situasi dan kondisinya benar-benar tidak mendukung. Ia berada cukup jauh dariku, dan sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dan akupun tak bisa mendekatinya karena keadaan kereta yang penuh sesak di jam-jam seperti itu."_

"Aaahh..begitu ya Yuki-_ssi_. Sayang sekali ya.."

_"Hmm. Ya, mungkin sayang sekali, tapi kurasa aku bukannya tak begitu beruntung, karena meskipun tak terdengar jelas, aku bisa mendengarkan suaranya untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan aku mengetahui namanya saat itu juga."_

"Whoaaa~! Benarkah itu? Jadi, Yuki-_ssi_ akhirnya tahu namanya? Dan suaranya... apakah suaranya sesuai dengan yang Yuki-_ssi_ bayangkan?"

Terdengar tawa kecil dari seberang line telepon, dan Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk tak bersemu merah karena malu. Apalagi tawa yang kali ini terdengar sedikit lain, dan Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berdebar lagi mendengar suara tawa kecil itu.

_"Ya, akhirnya saat itu aku tahu namanya. Dan mengenai suaranya, rasanya aku benar-benar bodoh karena membayangkan seperti apa suara yang terdengar dari sepasang bibir _plump_ itu,"_ Kyuhyun mendengar Yuki menghela nafas di seberang sana, dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya. _"Anda tak akan bisa tahu rasanya, Kyu-_ssi_. Rasanya suara yang terbayang di benakku benar-benar tak bisa menyaingi merdunya suara yang ia hasilkan itu. Suaranya merdu. Benar-benar merdu sekali, Kyu-_ssi_."_

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum saat mendengar nada pemujaan yang terdengar dari Yuki itu. Merasa kalau sosok itu benar-benar orang yang beruntung.

"Ah, anda benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta, Yuki-_ssi_," lirih Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Kembali terdengar tawa dari seberang sana_. "Ya, bahkan meskipun sudah dua bulan berlalu dari waktu pertama kali aku melihat sosoknya, perasaan ini bukannya semakin menghilang, namun malah semakin bertambah saja setiap harinya."_

"Eh? Ini sudah dua bulan berlalu?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

_"Hahahaha. Ne. Ini sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak aku melihatnya. Dan sekarang ini aku hampir mengetahui setiap hal mengenainya."_

"Tunggu, tunggu. Anda sudah mengetahui setiap hal mengenai sosok itu? Ah, tapi tolong jangan di percepat dulu ceritanya, aku masih ingin mendengar ceritanya secara urut dulu. Jadi, mari kita ulangi lagi. Setelah tahu nama dari sosok itu, apa yang Yuki-_ssi_ lakukan?"

_"Hmm.. Sedikit membuka rahasia, kebetulan saja aku adalah namja jurusan Teknik Informatika di universitasku. Berbekal dengan ilmu yang kumiliki, aku meng_hack_ komputer kampus dan mencari data mengenainya."_ Kyuhyun cukup bisa mendengar sedikit rasa malu yang terselip dari suara Yuki saat menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan data mengenai sosok yang ia cintai itu.

"Hahaha, ternyata anda cukup nakal juga ya, Yuki-_ssi_. Tapi aku memberikan nilai plus pada usaha anda untuk mengetahui segala sesuatu mengenai sosok yang sudah mencuri hati anda itu," puji Kyuhyun tulus."Lalu, setelah mendapatkan data mengenai sosok itu, apa yang anda lakukan berikutnya? Jujur saja, sekarang ini aku benar-benar merasa sangat penasaran dengan kelanjuan cerita anda, Yuki-_ssi_."

_"Ahahaha.. Sebenarnya saya sendiri ragu menyampaikan cerita ini karena yang saya lakukan setelah itu bisa dibilang termasuk salah satu tindakan kriminal."_

Kedua iris karamel Kyuhyun membelalak lebar ketika mendengar ucapan dari Yuki itu."Yuki-_ssi_.. Jangan bilang kalau anda akhirnya...menculik sosok itu?"

"MWO? Aniya! Aniya!" bantah suara di seberang dengan cepat. _"Aku tak mungkin melakukan tindakan seekstrim itu. Lagipula, jikalau aku melakukannya, bukannya akan membalas perasaanku, yang ada malah ia akan takut dan membenciku."_

Kyuhyun menarik nafas lega setelah mendengar jawaban Yuki. Tapi setelah itu rasa penasaran kembali menguasai perasaannya. Membuat namja berpipi chubby itu kembali mengajukan pertanyaan dengan wajah penuh antisipasi. "Lalu, kalau bukan menculik, apa yang Yuki-_ssi_ lakukan?"

_"Aku...membuntutinya."_

"_Mwo_? Anda seorang _stalker_ Yuki-_ssi_?"

_"Ukh.. Bisa dibilang begitu juga sih. Tapi tak sepenuhnya seperti _stalker_ juga."_

"Eh? Maksudnya?'

_"Umm.. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya, tapi kalau _stalker_ itu kan dia membuntuti, bahkan sampai menunggui di depan rumahnya dengan maksud dan tujuan yang buruk. Kalau dalam kasusku, aku hanya ingin mengetahui kegiatannya saja, dan setelah memastikan ia selamat sampai di rumah, aku langsung pergi dari sana."_

"Ooohh.. Aku mengerti.. Jadi, karena ingin mengetahui lebih jauh mengenai sosok itu, secara tak langsung anda menguntitnya, begitu kan, Yuki-_ssi_?"

_"Nah! Anda benar sekali, Kyu-_ssi_. Ternyata anda mengerti juga. Hahahaha."_

"Tentu saja, kalau soal seperti itu saja, aku pasti bisa mengerti. Lalu, sampai kapan proses menguntit itu berlanjut? Apakah sampai sekarang juga masih?"

"Aniya. _Sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Sekarang ini, setelah mengetahui seperti apa dirinya, aku ingin menunjukkan diri di hadapannya secara jantan."_

"Whoaaa..._jinjja_? Jadi ceritanya, sampai sekarangpun orang yang anda cintai itu masih belum tahu mengenai anda?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

_"Kurasa begitu. Tapi mungkin tidak seperti itu juga sih."_

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alissnya mendengar jawaban yang membingungkan itu. "Maksudnya, Yuki-_ssi_?"

_"Uhm, begini. Kalau saya meminta bantuan anda, maukah anda membantu, Kyu-_ssi_?"_

"Eh?" kaget Kyuhyun. "Membantu bagaimana, Yuki-_ssi_?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

_"Aku...ingin menunjukkan diri dan sekaligus langsung menyatakan perasaanku pada sosok itu melalui siaran radio anda." _Jeda sejenak_. "Bolehkah?"_

Kedua iris karamel Kyuhyun melebar kaget, untuk kemudian kembali menyipit karena senyum yang terbentuk di bibir _plump_nya."Tentu saja boleh, Yuki-_ssi_. Pasti orang yang anda cintai itu benar-benar orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini, Yuki-_ssi_. Aku jadi sedikit iri nih," canda Kyuhyun lagi.

_"Benarkah itu, Kyu-_ssi_? Apa menurut anda, orang itu pasti akan menerima perasaanku?"_

Kyuhyun mengangguk penuh antusias. "Um! Tentu saja aku sangat yakin kalau orang itu akan menerima perasaan anda, Yuki-_ssi_!"

_"..."_

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung saat tiba-tiba saja tak ada suara lagi di seberang sana. "Yuki-_ssi_?"

_"..."_

"Yuki-_ssi_? Yuki-_ssi_? Apakah anda masih disana?"

Terdengar suara deheman dari seberang sana. _"Cho Kyuhyun, saranghaeyo."_

**DEGG!**

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya sedikit membeku saat mendengar namanya di sebutkan, yang diikuti dengan ucapan cinta

_"Melalui siaran radio yang kau pandu sendiri ini, aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu, Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa universitas Kyunghee Fakultas seni tahun ketiga."_

**BRAKK!**

Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar suara keras itu dan sontak ia memutar badannya menghadap ke bagian pintu yang memisahkan ruang siaran dengan ruangan lainnya, dan kedua iris karamelnya terbelalak kaget melihat namja yang berdiri di sana dengan handphone yang berada di telinga kirinya.

"K-Kim Kibum..." lirih Kyuhyun menyebut nama namja yang kini berada di depannya itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia ingat.

Ia ingat kenapa ia bisa merasa familiar dengan suara yang terdengar dari seberang line telepon itu. Dan... ia juga ingat kejadian di kereta itu. Saat itu seharian memang ia berada di ruang dosen karena dosen itu membutuhkan bantuannya. Dan ia benar-benar ingat kalau saat di kereta yang penuh sesak itu ia pulang bersama teman-temannya, dan ia melihat sosok Kim Kibum di kereta yang sama.

_Jadi... ternyata..._

"Ternyata benar apa kata Donghae. Jadi, kau mengenalku, Kyu?" ucap Kibum dengan senyum mautnya, yang membuat Kyuhyun hanya sanggup menelan _saliva_, dan mengangguk dengan susah payah.

"_So_, apakah benar ucapanmu bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini?"

Kyuhyun, sekali lagi, hanya sanggup mengangguk karena _namja_ itu tak yakin bisa menemukan suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Lalu, apakah benar ucapanmu kalau orang itu pasti akan menerima perasaanku?"

Dan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa sanggup lagi menatap wajah Kibum yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jadi, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu sejak pandangan yang pertama. Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kepala Kyuhyun terangkat saat ia benar-benar mendengar kalimat yang selama ini hanya berani ia mimpikan saja. "A-aku mau." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk. Dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah beradadala dekapan erat sepasang tangan milik Kim Kibum.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau tak memperhatikanku?" seru Donghae tak terima saat sahabatnya itu tak memberikan respon terhadap ceritanya.

"..."

Donghae yang hampir saja akan meneriaki Kyuhyun lagi, menghentikan tindakannya demi melihat tatapan sahabatnya itu tak bisa lepas dari satu sosok orang yang tengah melintasi halaman luas kampus ini dengan langkah santai namun pasti itu. Dengan wajah yang stoic namun terlihat sangat pantas jika di sandingkan dengan ketampanan namja itu, jelas membuat banyak _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang jelas tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja tampan itu.

Dan jika sebelumnya suasana yang mengelilingi namja itu terasa dingin bagaikan dinginnya salju, semuanya langsung meleleh ketika tanpa sengaja namja itu berpapasan dengan temannya dan memberikan senyuman mautnya itu.

Donghae tersenyum saat ia bisa mengerti apa arti tatapan mata Kyuhyun pada _namja_ itu.

"Namanya Kim Kibum, Kyu. Mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Informatika tahun kedua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


	4. Pregnancy

.

Ela_ShimSparCloud aka Ela Ela Changminnie presents

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

**"Kyuhyun Love Story" ch 4**

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Uke

Pairing : HanKyu (Hankyung X Kyuhyun)

Slight! YunJae, SiChul, HaeHyuk as twins

Rate : T

Warn : Uke!Kyu, Mpreg! TYPOs

.

Ini adalah kumpulan fanfic oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari wajah dan sifat Uke Kyuhyun, dan juga dari banyaknya Seme dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun

.

"**Pregnancy"**

.

_'Cepat pulang sekarang atau kau mati!'_

Hankyung mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat ia meraih handphonenya dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, _namja_ yang masih berada di dalam mobilnya—yang baru saja ia parkirkan di basement kantornya—itu langsung menghidupkan kembali mobilnya dan bertolak ke rumahnya.

"Hey, Kyu, ada apa?" tanya Hankyung ketika ia menelepon kekesihnya itu.

".._hiks_.."

**CKIITT!**

Hankyung merasakan tubuhnya sedikit tersentak ke depan ketika dengan tanpa sadarnya ia menginjak pedal rem saat mendengar isak tangis kekasihnya di line seberang.

"Kyu? Kyu baby? Ada apa?" tanya Hankyung panik. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak panik ketika mendapati kekasihnya yang biasanya bersikap cuek dan semena-mena—meskipun baginya sikapnya itu begitu manis dan menggemaskan—itu tiba-tiba saja menangis setelah mengirimkan pesan seperti itu.

"Kyu? Kyu baby? Jawab aku baby. Kau kenapa?" tanya Hankyung—lagi—saat tak mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya itu.

".._hiks_.. cepat pulang..atau kau mati..!"

Cklek! Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt..

Hankyung menatap ponselnya tak percaya saat ia hanya melihat layar hitam karena kekasihnya itu mematikan panggilannya secara sepihak dengan kata-kata yang kurang lebih sama _blur_-nya dengan pesan yang ia kirimkan padanya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak, Hankyung kembali menginjal pedal gasnya, dan langsung melesat cepat menuju arah rumahnya.

_'Kyu. Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa denganmu..'_

**.**

**.oOHanKyuOo.**

**.**

**Cklek**! **Brak**! Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Kyu? Kyu baby? Kau tak apa, baby?" tanya Hankyung ketika ia sampai di rumahnya dan cepat-cepat menyerbu masuk untuk menemui kekasihnya—

PUK! PUK! PUK!

—hanya untuk mendapati lemparan bantal ke arahnya secara bertubi-tubi.

"_Yah_! _Yah_! Kyu! Hentikan!" seru Hankyung sambil berusaha menghindari lemparan bantal dari kekasih manisnya itu.

"Kau menyebalkan Tan Hankyung! Kau sangat menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya padaku?" seru kekasihnya itu sambil terus melemparkan bantal-bantal yang entah ia kumpulkan dari mana hingga sampai sebanyak itu.

"_Y-Yah_! Choi Kyuhyun! Hentikan ini semua!" seru Hankyung dengan nada tinggi karena sedari tadi kekasihnya itu tak berhenti melemparkan bantal kepadanya, tanpa memberi penjelasan sedikitpun. Sedari tadi ia sudah khawatir setengah mati pada kekasihnya itu, tapi kekasihnya itu malah terus melemparinya bantal dan marah-marah tak jelas padanya. Siapa yang tidak terbawa emosi kalau begitu caranya?

Tubuh Kyuhyun—kekasih Hankyung—tersentak kaget saat mendengar seruan kekasihnya itu. Ia menatap Hankyung tak percaya, dan kemudian, tanpa bisa ia tahan, air mata mengalir dari kedua orbs beningnya.

".._hiks_.. ke-kenapa kau.. _hiks_.. marah.._hiks_.._huweee_.."

Hankyung hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada tingkah kekasihnya itu. Sedetik tadi _namja_ manisnya itu marah-marah dan melemparinya dengan bantal tanpa henti, dan sedetik kemudian _namja_ itu malah menangis tersedu-sedu.

_Namja_ tampan itu menghela nafas pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya, dan berjalan menuju kekasih manisnya yang kini mengusap kedua matanya yang terus mengalirkan air mata.

"_Ssshh_.. aku tak marah padamu, Kyu.._sshhh_... _uljimma_.._uljimma_.."

".._hiks_..ka-kau..membentak..dan memarahiku.._hiks_..a-aku.._hiks_..aku benci padamu!.._hiks_.."

Hankyung merasa jantungnya tertohok dengan keras saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun di tengah isak tangisnya. Seketika saja ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membentak kekasihnya itu.

"_Mianhae_ Kyu.._sshhh_.._uljimma_.." ucap Hankyung sambil memeluk tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun yang masih terus bergetar karena tangisnya. _Namja_ itu terus saja mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkan sang kekasih.

.

Hankyung melirik sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun, dan _namja_ itu hanya bisa _facepalm_ melihat kekasihnya yang sekarang malah tertidur dengan damai dalam pelukannya, lagi-lagi tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun kepadanya.

"Huufth.." Hankyung menghela nafasnya sebentar, dan kemudian mengangkat tubuh ringan Kyuhyun ke arah kamar mereka berdua, dan menurunkan kekasihnya itu dengan hati-hati ke atas ranjang. Setelah melirik sebentar ke arah jam di dinding, _namja_ itu melepas sepatu dan dasinya, untuk ikut bergabung dengan Kyuhyun, dan memeluknya, untuk kemudian ikut memejamkan mata.

**.**

**.oOHanKyuOo.**

**.**

"K-kyu? Ap-apa..ini?" tanya Hankyung ketika ahkirnya ia membuka mata, dan tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya itu menyodorkan suatu benda kecil pipih ke arahnya.

"Lihat saja sendiri!" ketus Kyuhyun pada Hankyung yang masih bertampang bingung.

Hankyung yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap ketus Kyuhyun kembali mengamati benda pipih kecil berwarna biru itu dan menemukan adanya dua buah garis merah pada tengah-tengah benda itu—

—_tunggu_! Dua garis merah?

"K-kyu.. i-ini..." Hankyung menatap tak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Inikah.. Inikah alasan mengapa selama dua minggu ini kekasihnya selalu mual dan muntah-muntah di pagi hari?

**GREPP!**

"Gomawo Kyu..! Gomawo..!" ucap Hankyung yang lantas mengangkat Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya, dan memutar-mutar tubuh kekasihnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Yeayy! Aku akan jadi _appa_!" seru Hankyung senang sambil menciumi wajah Kyuhyun dan terus berputar-putar di dalam rumahnya.

"_Y-Yah_! Tu-turunkan aku!" seru Kyuhyun yang merasa malu dengan tingkah Hankyung yang di luar perkiraannya itu.

"A-ah, _mian_.. Apa..apa aku membuatmu pusing Kyu? Apa kau merasa mual? Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhmu?" tanya Hankyung bertubi setelah ia menurunkan Kyuhyun, meskipun ia masih memeluk tubuh _namja_ yang akan menjadi _umma_ dari anaknya itu.

"_P-pabbo_! Kalau mual kan hanya waktu pagi hari! La-lagipula ini juga belum pasti. Siapa tahu saja alat itu salah." ucap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hankyung yang cukup erat itu—meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati ia merasa begitu senang dengan reaksi Hankyung itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke dokter sekarang juga!" ucap Hankyung sambil kembali menggendong Kyuhyun.

"_Y-Yah_! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri! Turunkan aku Tan Hankyung!" jerit Kyuhyun saat Hankyung tetap saja menggendongnya.

"_Aniya_. Aku tak akan membiarkan calon _umma_ dan calon anakku kecapaian karena berjalan," sahut Hankyung santai.

"_Yah_! Aku ini bukan namja lemah! Turunkan aku!"

Dan seruan Kyuhyunpun berakhir sia-sia karena sampai akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam mobil saja, baru Hankyung menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.oOHanKyuOo.**

**.**

"Jadi dok?" tanya Hankyung saat akhirnya dokter yang mengambil sampel urin dari Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam ruang periksa.

Dokter ber-_nametag_ Shin itu tersenyum ramah pada keduanya, dan menyodorkan sebuah surat. "Selamat, anda akan menjadi _appa_ dalam waktu kurang-lebih 36 minggu lagi."

Raut sumringah langsung memenuhi wajah Hankyung, dan ia meremas tangan Kyuhyun penuh kebahagiaan. "_Gomawo_, Kyu. _Saranghae_~" bisik Hankyung ketika mendengar kabar gembira itu.

"Apakah anda ingin melihat janinnya?" tawar Dokter Shin pada keduanya.

"Bisakah?"

Dokter Shin mengangguk. "Disini menyediakan USG, dan karena kehamilan tuan Choi sudah memasuki minggu ke-empatnya, janinnya sudah bisa dilihat melalui USG."

Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, sebelum kembali menatap sang dokter dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Bisakah kami mencobanya?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Dokter Shin sambil berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke ruangan yang berada di sebelah ruang periksa itu, diikuti oleh pasangan HanKyu.

"Berbaringlah di sana," perintah Dokter Shin.

Kyuhyun dengan ragu-ragu berjalan menuju ke arah bed itu, dan menidurkan dirinya di sana. Dokter Shin mendekat dan menaikkan kaus yang di pakai Kyuhyun sampai memperlihatkan perut telanjangnya. Kyuhyun berjengit geli saat kemudian dokter Shin membubuhkan gel berwarna hijau kebiruan ke atas perutnya, dan memberikan sensasi dingin di sana.

"Nah, anda bisa melihatnya melalui monitor ini," ucap sang dokter saat ia akhirnya menyalakan alat USG itu, dan tiba-tiba saja pada monitor berukuran 11 inchi itu muncul gambar yang membuat Hankyung ingin menangis karena bahagia.

"Anda bisa melihatnya? Bagian yang ini," dokter Shin menunjuk pada sebuah bagian di monitor itu. "adalah bagian yang akan menjadi kepalanya. Dibawahnya ada leher, dan bagian dada dan perutnya masih terhubung dengan plasentanya."

Hankyung menatap dengan penuh kekaguman pada gambar yang ada di monitor itu.

_Anaknya!_

"Lalu yang ini bagian apanya,dok?" tanya Hankyung sambil menunjuk gambar tonjolan kecil-kecil pada empat bagian tubuh janin itu.

"Ah, itu adalah cikal bakal dari tangan dan kakinya," sahut Dokter Shin sambil tersenyum.

"Mana? Mana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berusaha bangkit untuk ikut melihat monitor. Tapi gambar itu langsung bergoyang begitu tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak, membuat Dokter Shin menyuruhnya untuk berdiam saja, sementara Hankyung masih sangat bersemangat melihat calon anaknya itu.

"Nah, cukup untuk sekarang. Silahkan gunakan _tissue_ itu untuk membersihkan gel-nya," ucap Dokter Shin, yang langsung di turuti oleh Hankyung.

"_Gomawo_ Kyu," ucap Hankyung sambil berhati-hati membersihkan perut Kyuhyun. Namja yang lebih tua itu mengecup lembut perut Kyuhyun, dan akhirnya mencumbu bibir Kyuhyun saat mereka bertemu pandang.

"_Saranghae_ Kyu," desah Hankyung di sela ciuman panas mereka, sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri sudah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hankyung, membuat akses ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"_Ehemm_!"

Kyuhyun sontak mendorong tubuh Hankyung menjauh dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Namja yang tengah hamil itu menunduk malu dan tak berani menatap dokter Shin yang kini tersenyum menggoda padanya.

Hankyung akhirnya membantu Kyuhyun turun dari bed periksa, dan memapah namja itu ke arah kursi. Kyuhyun memberikan _deathglare_ saat melihat betapa Hankyung memperlakukannya seperti _namja_ yang lemah, tapi Hankyung membalasnya dengan senyuman dan terus memapah kekasihnya itu.

"Seperti yang anda lihat, janin berada dalam keadaan sehat. Dan kalau mau, anda bisa mendapatkan foto hasil USGnya," ucap doker Shin sambil menuliskan sesutau di atas kertas. "Ada hal yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

"Uhm.. Apakah tidak ada pantangan atau hal lain yang membahayakan untuk bayi kami dan juga Kyuhyun? Bagaimana dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sendiri sebagai _namja_?" tanya Hankyung sambil satu tangannya mengelus-elus perut datar Kyuhyun.

"Ah, memang sekarang ini sudah banyak kasus _namja_ yang hamil. Dan efeknya akan berbeda pada setiap orang. Sebagian besar, karena memang tuan Choi masih akan mengalami mual-mual, dan nutrisinya harus terpenuhi, saya sangat menyarankan untuk menunjang nutrisi bagi keduanya dengan susu formula. Selain itu, apakah tuan Choi ini merokok?"

Hankyung dan Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"_Coffee_ _addict_?"

Lagi, keduanya menggeleng serempak.

"_Alkoholic_?"

Hankyung langsung menatap Kyuhyun yang menundukkan wajahnya. Dokter Shin mengangkat satu alisnya melihat hal itu.

"Ehmm, sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang _alkoholic_, hanya saja, memang Kyu biasa minum alkohol ketika berkumpul bersama temannya, dan toleransi alkoholnya cukup tinggi." Hankyung menyahut menggantikan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, begitu ya.. kurasa semenjak sekarang, anda harus mengurangi—ah, bukan, anda harus berhenti total dalam mengkonsumsi alkohol, karena itu akan berakibat buruk bagi janin."

Hankyung dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Dokter Shin.

"Ah, _ne_. Lalu dok, kalau mengenai makanan, apakah nantinya, jika saja Kyuhyun mengidam—" Hankyung harus berhenti sejenak karena mendapat cubitan pelan dari Kyuhyun pada lengannya. "-apakah semua makanan yang ia inginkan harus tersedia? Apakah tak apa-apa jika nantinya nafsu makannya melonjak tinggi?"

"Kalau soal mengidam, sebisa mungkin anda harus menuruti apa yang tuan Choi mau. Dan sekali lagi, anda harus bisa bersabar dengan _mood_ tuan Choi yang akan naik-turun selama kehamilannya. Kalau soal nafsu makan, sebisa mungkin jangan sampai tuan Choi makan hingga berlebihan. Cukup tiga kali sehari dengan porsi normalnya, dan bisa di selipkan camilan bernutrisi jika memang ia lapar sebelum waktu makan," jelas Dokter Shin panjang lebar, karena memang pertanyaan yang di ajukan Hankyung tadi merupakan pertanyaan sepele namun sangat krusial bagi seseorang yang tengah hamil.

Hankyung mengangguk-angguk mengerti, dan seperti teringat sesuatu, ia kembali bersuara. "Dokter, apakah Kyuhyun harus keluar dari pekerjaannya? Aku tak ingin dia kelelahan." tanya Hankyung, yang kembali harus mendapat _deathglare_ dan juga sikutan maut dari Kyuhyun.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa pekerjaan tuan Choi cukup menguras tenaga dan pikiran?"

"Kalau tenaga sih tidak. Tapi sebagai _programmer_, kurasa itu cukup menyita pikirannya," sahut Hankyung kalem, mengabaikan tatapan tak terima dari Kyuhyun karena ia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya itu.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Hanya saja, pada _trimester_ pertama ini, jangan sampai merasa kelelahan karena itu bisa mengakibatkan keguguran. Begitu memasuki _trimester_ kedua, janin sudah akan lebih kuat hingga anda bisa bekerja seperti biasanya. Dan memasuki _trimester_ ketiga, sudah waktunya anda mengambil cuti karena kita tak akan tahu kapan bayi itu akan lahir."

Hankyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian memberikan pendapatnya, "Jadi lebih baik pada _trimester_ pertama dan _trimester_ terakhir ini Kyuhyun mengambil cuti saja kan? Untuk menghindari hal buruk yang akan terjadi."

"Hankyung!" seru Kyuhyun kesal karena _namja_ itu mengambil kesimpulan dan pendapat seenaknya. Yang hamil kan dia, kenapa malah Hankyung yang memutuskan seenaknya!

"Begitu juga bisa. Dan saya akan memberikan resep vitamin yang bisa anda tebus pada bagian farmasi di lantai paling dasar."

**.**

**.oOHanKyuOo.**

**.**

**BUAGH!**

"Hankyung!" seru Kyuhyun keras ketika ia mendengar suara pukulan dari arah pintu rumahnya. Dan kedua irisnya melebar ketika mendapati Yunho—_hyung_nya—berdiri dengan tangan terkepal erat dan Hankyung yang jatuh terduduk. _Namja_ manis itu segera menghampiri kekasihnya, dan berlutut di sampingnya.

"_What the hell you've done hyung_!" marah Kyuhyun pada _hyung_-nya yang sudah memukul Hankyung dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aw! Kau sudah melakukannya duluan, _hyung_? Kalau kau begitu, aku jadi tak punya kesempatan untuk turut serta memukul bajingan itu, kan?" . Sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar dari arah belakang Yunho, dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Siwon untuk menampakkan diri.

"Siwon-_hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun ketika kakak keduanya menampakkan dirinya.

"Nah, _you're here, BabyKyu_. Sekarang ijinkan aku memukulnya juga, Ok?"

Kyuhyun makin melebarkan kedua orbs beningnya saat mendengar ucapan Siwon itu. "_Hyung_! Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Hankyung erat.

"Kenapa kau masih melindunginya, Baby? Dia sudah berani-beraninya menghamilimu!" seru Yunho marah.

"Jae-_hyung_! Chullie-_hyung_!" teriak Kyuhyun panik saat ia melihat kalau kedua hyungnya itu sudah kembali berjalan mendekat ke arah keduanya. Dan untung saja saat itu perkiraan Kyuhyun kalau kedua 'istri' hyungnya itu ikut datang bersama mereka itu benar, dan berhasil kedua 'istri' kakaknya itu benar-benar sanggup menghentikan keduanya.

"Hyunnie-_hyung_!" Seruan keras dari suara cadel itu memenuhi ruangan dan Kyuhyun harus terdorong ke belakang ketika ia mendapatkan serangan berupa pelukan dari kedua keponakannya.

Kedua mata Hankyung melebar karena terkejut, dan _namja_ itu cepat-cepat menjauhkan dua bocah kecil itu dari tubuh Kyuhyun, dan membantu kekasihnya itu untuk berdiri.

"Hae! Hyuk! Jangan menerjang Kyuhyun seperti itu!" marah Heechul saat kedua anak kembarnya bertingkah nakal.

"_Wae_?" tanya keduanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hae-_ya_, Hyukkie-_ya_, hati-hati dengan perut Kyuhyun-_hyung_, karena di perut Kyuhyun-_hyung_ sekarang ada Baby-nya," jelas Hankyung lembut sambil mengelus lembut perut Kyuhyun—yang mendatangkan dengusan keras dari Yunho dan Siwon di ujung sana.

"Eh? Di peyut Hyunnie-_hyung_ ada adik baby?" tanya Eunhyuk yang kini melebarkan matanya polos, sambil ikut mengelus perut datar Kyuhyun.

"Adik baby? Hae akan jadi hyung?"

"Hyuk juga akan jadi hyung?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk malu-malu saat merasakan tangan-tangan kecil itu mengelus-elus perut datarnya. Dan senyumnya semakin merekah saat ia membayangkan kalau ia akan memiliki bayi mungilnya sendiri.

**.**

**.oOHanKyuOo.**

**.**

Hankyung merasa dirinya tengah di adili saat akhirnya Kyuhyun pergi ke dalam kamarnya untuk bermain dengan si kembar HaeHyuk, dan meninggalkannya sendiri bersama dua macan lapar dan—untungnya—bersama pawangnya masing-masing.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Jaejoong yang duduk di samping suaminya—Yunho.

"_Ne_, kau sudah membuat Kyuhyunnie kami hamil, lalu apa maksudmu mengundang kami kemari?" Kali ini giliran Heechul yang bertanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kurasa sudah jelas kalau ia harus kami hajar sampai setengah mati dulu karena sudah berani-beraninya meyentuh BabyKyu kami," ujar Yunho dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya, yang di amini oleh Siwon yang sedari tadi sudah gatal ingin menyarangkan pukulannya pada Hankyung yang sudah berani menyentuh adik kesayangan mereka.

Hankyung tersenyum samar ketika melihat betapa di sayangnya kekasihnya itu oleh _hyung_-nya. Dengan keadaannya dan Kyuhyun yang sudah tak memiliki orang tua, perhatian _hyungdeul_ Kyuhyun pada kekasihnya itu benar-benar menghangatkan hatinya.

"Aku menelepon kalian semua untuk meminta restu agar aku bisa menikahi Kyuhyun," jawab Hankyung mantap sambil menatap yakin pada masing-masing personal yang ada di sana.

Keempat namja lain disana terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong dan Heechul tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau memang berniat untuk bertanggung jawab pada adik kami, kami akan memberikan restu kami padamu. Iya kan, Yunnie? Siwonnie?" ucap Jaejoong lembut sambil memberikan 'senyuman penuh arti'nya pada suami dan adik iparnya itu.

Yunho tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya _namja_ itu mengangguk dengan sangat tidak rela.

"Siwonnie?" Kali ini Heechul angkat bicara dan menatap suaminya itu, hingga akhirnya mau tak mau Siwon harus menganggukkan kepalanya jika memang nantinya ia tak ingin mendapatkan masalah dengan istrinya itu di rumah.

"Tetapi dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang sekarang, aku tak bisa membawanya ke luar negeri untuk menikah secara resmi. Karena itu sebelum kalian berpikir kalau aku tak ingin bertanggung jawab dengan tidak menikahi Kyuhyun sekarang juga, aku meminta ijin untuk melaksanakan pernikahan itu setelah Kyuhyun melahirkan dan cukup kuat untuk terbang ke luar negeri," jelas Hankyung panjang lebar.

Ya, Hankyung sudah memikirkannya dengan seksama. Dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang tengah hamil, sangat tidak di anjurkan baginya untuk bepergian dengan pesawat. Padahal pernikahan sesama jenis hanya bisa di akui secara resmi di luar negeri. Jadi satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan menikahi Kyuhyun setelah ia melahirkan.

Yunho dan Siwon berpandangan sejenak, sebelum keduanya bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Hankyung. Masing-masing _namja_ itu meletakkan tangannya di bahu kanan-kiri Hankyung dan berbisik pelan, "Jika kau tak menikahi Kyuhyun setelah ia melahirkan, jangan harap kau bisa melihat matahari untuk kedua kalinya," ancam Yunho.

"Dan jangan harap kau mendapatkan kematian yang mudah, karena kami akan menghajarmu berulang kali sampai kau setengah mati, membiarkanmu, dan menghajarmu lagi dan lagi," ancam Siwon sambil meremat bahu Hankyung dengan kuat.

"_Stop it, boys_!" Jaejoong menepukkan kedua tangannya setelah ia melihat kalau keduanya sudah selesai mengancam calon adik iparnya itu.

Heechul meraih lengan Siwon dan menatap Hankyung sebelum ia berbicara dengan nada lembutnya,"Nah, kau dengar sendiri kan Hankyung. Jika kau tak menepati ucapanmu, maka Kyuhyunnie akan kami minta kembali, dan kau tak akan bisa lari dari kedua hyungnya."

**.**

**.oOHanKyuOo.**

**.**

"Kyungie~" panggil Kyuhyun pada kekasihnya yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya.

"Hankyungie~" rengek Kyuhyun lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekasihnya itu. ".._hiks_.. Hankyungie~.._hiks_.."

"Mmhh.. _Waeyo_, Kyu?" tanya Hankyung yang langsung terjaga karena suara Kyuhyun yang mulai berganti dengan isak tangis.

".._hiks_.. Aku ingin makan _jjangmyun_ buatan Jae-_hyuung_~" rengek Kyuhyun sambil mem_pout_kan bibir _plump_nya, dan membuat pipi chubbynya menggembung lucu.

"Haup!"

"Kyungie!" seru Kyuhyun kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Hankyung menggigit pipinya tanpa aba-aba. Hankyung sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang kini wajahnya memerah sambil memegang pipi gembilnya yang barusan tadi ia gigit.

Yah, jangan sepenuhnya menyalahkan Hankyung yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi _pervert_ begitu, karena percaya ataupun tidak, sekarang ini, Kyuhyun menjadi semakin terlihat cantik di matanya. Kehamilannya yang sudah menginjak bulan ke enam membuat namja itu menjadi lebih berisi, hingga membuat Hankyung seringkali tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak 'menyentuh' kekasihnya itu.

Dan faktor lainnya adalah dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi pribadi yang sensitif dan mudah sekali menangis. Jika selama ini ia sering kali di hadapkan pada Kyuhyun yang bersikap jutek dan pemarah, mendapati sisi lain Kyuhyun yang sekarang ini sungguh membuatnya tak tahan. Jadi jangan salahkan ia jika setiap kali melihat Kyuhyun menangis atau merajuk manja, membuatnya ingin melumat bibir plump itu.

Selain itu, di tambah dengan semakin cantik dan halusnya kulit Kyuhyun, terutama di daerah pipinya yang semakin chubby benar-benar membuat Hankyung semakin menggilai kekasihnya itu.

Hankyung menghentikan kekehannya ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun yang mengerucut sebal ke arahnya. "_Ne_, _ne_. Jadi, tadi kau minta apa, Kyu baby?" tanya Hankyung sambil kembali mengusap pipi chubby Kyuhyun dan tangan satunya mengelus perut Kyuhyun yang mulai membuncit.

"Aku ingin _jjangmyun_ buatan Jae-_hyung_~" rengek Kyuhyun yang membuat Hankyung menautkan alisnya. Kalau soal meminta _jjangmyun_ saja sih,tak masalah. Tapi kalau meminta yang buatan Jaejoong..ukh..itu masalah besar!

"Bukannya tak mau, tapi ini sudah tengah malam, Kyu baby. Kalau kita ke rumah Jaejoong sekarang, itu aka mengganggu tidurnya," _'—dan tidur Yunho tentunya'_, tambah Hankyung dalam hati.

"Aku tak peduli! Kalau kita kesana, Yunho-_hyung_ dan Jae-_hyung_ pasti tak akan menolakku!" kukuh Kyuhyun sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya lagi.

"Bukannya begitu, Kyu baby. Tapi apa Kyu baby tak merasa kasihan dengan Jae-_hyung_ yang kau suruh bangun tengah malam hanya untuk membuatkanmu _jjangmyun_? Besok pagi saja bisa kan?" bujuk Hankyung lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna kata-kata Hankyung, dan kemudian akhirnya _namja_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke ujung kepalanya.

Hankyung terkekeh lembut melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang tak se-keras kepala biasanya.

".._hiks_.."

Namun senyum itu langsung berganti dengan wajah horor ketika ia mendengar isakan kecil Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Baby?" panggil Hankyung perlahan, sambil berusaha membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Kyu baby.. Kumohon jangan menangis.." ucap Hankyung saat akhirnya ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun sudah basah oleh air mata.

"A-aku..benar-benar ingin makan _jjangmyun_ buatan Jae-_hyung_.._hiks_..t-tapi..tapi aku tak ingin mengganggunya..d-dan aku..sudah berusaha menahan diri.._hiks_..tapi..tapi a-aku.._hiks_..aku benar-benar ingin makan _jjangmyun_-nya.." jelas Kyuhyun terbata sambil menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya itu.

Hati Hankyung menghangat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, dan ia benar-benar merasa merasa jatuh cinta lagi, dan lagi pada sosok yang akan menjadi _umma_ dari anak-anaknya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kyu baby," ucap Hankyung sambil meraih ponselnya yang berada di nakas, dan mendial nomor Jaejoong.

"_Yoboseyo_, Jaejoong-_ah_?"

".."

"_Ne_, _mianhae_ mengganggumu, bisakah aku minta tolong?"

".."

"Kyuhyun sedang mengidam, dan ia ingin makan _jjangmyun_ buatanmu. Bisakah?"

"..."

"_Gomawoyo_, Jaejoong-_ah_. Aku akan kesana sekarang bersama Kyu."

Hankyung menatap Kyuhyun dan secara refleks tangannya terulur ke arah pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang masih basah karena air mata. "Nah, kau dengan Kyu baby? Jaejoong-_ah_ akan membuatkanmu _jjangmyun_. Dan aku sudah meneleponnya untuk memastikan kalau ia tak terganggu dengan kedatangan kita nanti. Jadi ayo kita kesana," ajak Hankyung.

Kyuhyun kembali menangis dan memeluk leher Hankyung erat-erat.

**.**

**.oOHanKyuOo.**

**.**

"Kyu baby.. kenapa kau masih saja menangis?" tanya Hankyung begitu mereka sampai di depan rumah YunJae, dan entah kenapa, sedari tadi tangisan Kyuhyun belum juga berhenti.

".._hiks_..A-aku juga tak tahu.._hiks_..a-aku ingin berhenti menangis.._hiks_..t-tapi tak bisa.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus berusaha menyeka air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa konyol karena terus-terusan menangis tanpa henti. Dan ia sepenuhnya menyalahkan hormonnya yang bergejolak tak jelas hingga membuatnya sangat melankolis dan mudah sekali menangis.

Hankyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya melihat Kyu baby-nya berubah menjadi sangat cengeng seperti ini. Namun bagaimanapun juga, seperti apapun juga perubahan emosi Kyuhyun, ia tak akan pernah bisa merasa sebal atau marah padanya.

Hankyung akhirnya meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya _a'la bridal style_—karena perut Kyuhyun yang sudah membuncit membuatnya tak bisa ia gendong _a'la_ koala— dan membawanya ke depan pintu rumah pasangan YunJae itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya dengan erat pada leher Hankyung, dan terus terisak di pudak kekasihnya itu.

"_Omona_! Kyunnie!" seru Jaejoong saat akhirnya Hankyung mengetuk pintu rumah YunJae menggunakan kakinya, dan Jaejoong-lah yang menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada leher Hankyung, dan air matanya malah semakin mengalir dengan deras saat ia melihat Jaejoong."..._hiks_..Jae-_hyuung_~"

"_Omona_! Kyunnie kenapa Hankyung-_ah_?" tanya Jaejoong yang ikut panik melihat adik iparnya menangis seperti itu.

"Hehehe.. Dia sedang mengidam dan benar-benar menginginkan masakanmu, Jaejoong-_ah_," sahut Hankyung yang membuat Jaejoong langsung mengajak keduanya masuk, dan menyiapkan _jjangmyun_ yang sudah ia buat selama pasangan HanKyu itu dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya.

Dengan perlahan dan penuh kasih Hankyung menyuapi Kyuhyun yang—entah bagaimana caranya—masih saja menangis meskipun ia sedang makan.

"Sudah, relakan saja Kyunnie untuk Hankyung, Yunnie," bisik Jaejoong saat ia merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya.

Yunho hanya menggumam tak jelas menanggapi ucapan istrinya itu.

"Lihatlah mereka. Pasangan yang serasi kan? Dan aku yakin kalau Hankyung akan menjaga Kyunnie kita dengan baik," ucap Jaejoongyang kini tersenyum lembut saat melihat Hankyung yang terus menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan sabar, sambil sesekali terkekeh geli dan mengusap air mata Kyuhyun yang masih saja terus mengalir.

"Aku akan merestui mereka kalau namja itu bisa bertahan di samping BabyKyu sampai ia melahirkan keponakanku dengan selamat."

**.**

**.oOHanKyuOo.**

**.**

"Yoboseyo, Kyu baby? Ada apa?" tanya Hankyung ketika ia mendapatkan panggilan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku ingin perutku di elus oleh Siwon-_hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada manjanya.

Hankyung segera mengingat-ingat dimana Siwon sekarang berada. Dan kedua iris gelapnya melebar tatkala ia ingat bahwa sekarang ini Siwon sedang melakukan syutingnya di Cina bersama dengan Andy Lau!

"T-tapi Kyu baby, apa kau tak ingat kalau sekarang ini Siwon-_ah_ sedang syuting film layar lebarnya di Cina?"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku hanya ingin perutku di elus oleh Siwon-_hyung_!" kukuh Kyuhyun seperti biasanya.

"Tapi Kyu baby, kalau sekarang kita menyusulnya kesana, itu tidak bisa. Usia kandunganmu sudah memasuki bulan ke-delapan, dan aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu," bujuk Hankyung sambil dirinya bersiap-siap untuk pulang menemui kekasihnya itu. Soal pekerjaan? Itu tak masalah karena perusahaan ini adalah miliknya, dan ia mempunyai anak buah yang bisa bekerja dengan baik tanpa perlu ia awasi setiap waktunya.

"Aku tak peduli! Kalau memang kita tak bisa menyusulnya ke Cina, aku mau Siwon-_hyung_ yang pulang ke Korea!" seru Kyuhyun sambil melempar ponselnya, karena setelah terdengar bunyi 'Prakk!' yang keras, sambungan telepon mereka terhenti secara tiba-tiba.

Hankyung mengacak surai _raven_-nya frustasi, dan dengan segera ia menghubungi satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya saat ini.

"Yoboseyo, Chullie-_ah_?"

**.**

**.oOHanKyuOo.**

**.**

"Baby..ini Hyukkie-_hyung_~"

"Baby, Baby, kalau ini Hae-_hyung_~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat ia merasakan tangan-tangan kecil itu bergantian mengelus perutnya. Dan sepertinya pearsaan senang itu ikut tertularpada anak yang berada dalam kandungannya.

"Kya~! Kya~! Baby menendang!" seru HaeHyuk itu dengan bersemangat.

Hankyung yang mendengar celotehan sepasang balita kembar itu berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya—

"jangan mendekat!"

—dan harus rela untuk kembali duduk agak jauh dari mereka, dan memasang senyum kecutnya. Rupanya Kyuhyun-nya benar-benar tak ingin berada dekat dengannya selama ia belum membawa Siwon untuk mengelus perut buncit Kyuhyun.

"Sabarlah, Hankyung-_ah_, sebentar lagi Siwon sampai ke Korea kok," hibur Heechul yang melihat Hankyung bersedih karena di cuekin oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, _gomawo_ Chullie-_ah_. Kalau bukan karena kau yang membujuk Siwon, ia pasti tak akan mau menunda acara syutingnya dan pulang ke Korea," ucap Hankyung penuh terima kasih.

"Jangan begitu. Kalau bukan karena aku bilang bahwa Kyuhyun mengidam dan ingin agar ia menelus perutnya, _namja_ _pabbo_ itu pasti juga tak akan mau pulang saat ini juga," sungut Heechul yang terkadang merasa sebal sendiri dengan suaminya yang begitu brother complex. Untung saja ia sendiri juga sudah jatuh hati dan menyayangi Kyuhyun-meski dengan caranya sendiri-sehingga akhirnya ia bisa menerima kalau terkadang suaminya itu benar-benar mementingkan adiknya itu. "Selain itu, kau sendiri juga sudah mau mengeluarkan cukup banyak uang untuk membiayai perjalanan pulang Siwon ke Korea, serta mau membayar ganti rugi jika nantinya syuting tak bisa selesai tepat pada waktunya," tambah Heechul.

"Ah, itu tak ada apa-apanya jika di bandingkan aku harus melihat Kyu baby tersiksa karena keinginannya yang tak terpenuhi," sahut Hankyung sambil tersenyum penuh sayang ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Umma_! _Umma_! Lihat ini! Kalau Hae meletakkan tangan di peyut Hyunnie-_hyung_, adik baby langcung menendang!" seru Donghae dengan senang.

Eunhyuk akhirnya turun dari tempat tidur, dan menarik tangan Heechul agar ikut merasakan tendangan dari bayi di dalam perut Kyuhyun.

.

"Aku pulang! BabyKyu? Kau dimana?" seru Siwon ketika akhirnya ia pulang ke rumah.

"Siwon-_hyung_!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil ikut berseru senang dari dalam kamar utama.

Siwon segera melesat masuk, dan menemukan adiknya berada dalam lingkaran dimana istri dan kedua anak kembarnya mengelillinginya. Dalam sekejap saja Siwon sudah mengecup istri dan kedua anaknya, untuk kemudian ikut bergabung bersama semuanya dan mengelus-elus perut buncit Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, dan ketika ia mendongak, ia mendapati Hankyung yang menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut dari ujung sana.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, dan ia mengucapkan _'Sa-rang-hae'_ pada Hankyung tanpa bersuara.

**.**

**.oOHanKyuOo.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya saat ia merasakan remasan kuat dari dalam perutnya. _Namja_ manis itu kemudian berusaha bangkit dan mengambil nafasnya perlahan—yang kemudian menjadi tak beraturan ketika ia merasakan ada cairan bening yang mengalir dari bawah tubuhnya.

_'Hankyung!' _jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati ketika ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah air ketubannya yang sudah pecah.

Kyuhyun meraih ponsel yang selalu berada di bawah bantalnya, dan mendial angka satu yang segera tersambung ke nomor ponsel Hankyung.

"_Yoboseyo_, Kyu baby. _Waeyo_?" sahut Hankyung di seberang sana.

"Kyungie.._hhh_..Kyungie.." ucap Kyuhyun terbata di sela kontraksi perutnya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Kyu? Baby? _Waeyo_?" tanya Hankyung sarat kekhawatiran.

"Kyungie.._hhh_..ketuban..pecah.._ukhh_.."

"_MWO_? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kesana! Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai," ucap Hankyung yang ternyata memang akan pulang ketika ia merasakan sebuah firasat yang diikuti dengan bayangan Kyuhyun terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Kyu? Bisakah kau mendengarku?

"_N-ne_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mengambil nafas di sela remasan kuat dari dalam perutnya.

"Berusahalah tenang, dan ambil nafas dalam-dalam begitu kontraksinya berhenti sekejap," ucap Hankyung sembari mengingat seluruh buku yang sudah ia baca menngenai penangan pertama ketika air tuban pecah.

Kyuhyun mematuhi petunjuk Hankyung, dan selama perjalanan pulang itu Hankyung terus memberikan petunjuk-petunjuk dan ucapan-ucapan penyemangat sehingga Kyuhyun tidak merasakan panik yang berlebihan.

**.**

**.oOHanKyuOo.**

**.**

"Kyu..baby..berjuanglah.." bisik Hankyung ketika ia menemani Kyuhyun dalam operasi untuk melahirkan anak mereka berdua. Tangan Hankyung meremas lembut tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengalirkan semangatnya.

Sementara di luar sana pasangan YunJae dan SiChul tengah mondar-mandir di luar sana dengan tak sabar. Sebenarnya Yunho dan Siwon memaksa ingin masuk dan menemani adik mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namun dengan tegas 'istri-istri' mereka melarang, karena saat seperti ini adalah cobaan bagi keduanya. Cobaan bagi Kyuhyun yang harus siap meregang nyawa demi melahirkan anaknya. Dan cobaan bagi Hankyung untuk terus melihat dan menemani Kyuhyun yang tengah di operasi demi kelahiran anak mereka.

Keempatnya tertegun ketika mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam kamar operasi itu. Sedangkan di dalam sendiri, Hankyung tak bisa menahan air matanya ketika ia melihat sesosok bayi mungil merah yang di angkat oleh sang dokter.

"Kyu.._gomawo_ Kyu baby...itu _aegya_ kita.." bisik Hankyung sambil terus mengecupi wajah Kyuhyun yang agak pucat.

"Selamat, putra anda lahir dengan selamat," ucap sang dokter sambil menunjukkan bayi yang mash merah itu pada Hankyung dan Kyuhyun yang menangis haru.

Baru sebentar keduanya mengagumi bayi mereka, dokter itu sudah menjauhkan bayi itu. "Bayi ini akan kami serahkan dulu pada suster yang akan memandikannya. Satu jam lagi kami akan mengantarkannya ke kamar anda."

**.**

**.oOHanKyuOo.**

**.**

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu semenjak kelahiran Tan Henry. Sama seperti _Umma_-nya, Tan Henry mewarisi pipi putih yang chubby milik Kyuhyun. Dan karena sekarang ini Kyuhyun sudah hampir sembuh sepenuhnya dari sakit akibat operasi itu, Hankyung akan memenuhi janjinya malam ini juga.

.

"Kyunnie, maukah malam ini kau ikut makan malam bersama kami? Kami sedang merayakan kesuksesan filmnya Siwon, dan Siwon benar-benar ingin kau datang," tanya Heechul pagi itu.

"Eh? Tapi Chullie-_hyung_, bagaimana dengan Henry?" cemas Kyuhyun karena biasanya makan malam itu di adakan di _restaurant_, dan ia yakin ia tak bisa membawa bayi 3 bulan ke dalam _restaurant_ umum tanpa membahayakan bayinya.

"Kalau itu tenang saja. Aku sudah menelepon Hankyung, dan ia akan menjaga Henry saat kau makan malam dengan kami. Aku menunggumu di rumah kami tepat jam 7 malam, Kyunnie. Jangan sampai terlambat."

Dan Heechul langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

.

Tepat jam tujuh malam akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai d rumah SiChul, dan ia mendapati Heechul segera menariknya, dan menyuruhnya berganti baju dengan sebuah setelan resmi berupa kemeja hitam yang di padukan dengan celana dan jas putih. Membuat Kyuhyun terlihat begitu bercahaya karena kulit putihnya semakin bersinar.

"Nah, ayo berangkat!" seru Heechul semangat sambil mengambil alih mobil Kyuhyun dan mengemudikannya ke Grand Chez Ma restaurant yang terletak di lantai dasar Chez Ma Hotel.

"Keluarlah," ucap Heechul ketika ia membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Kyuhyun. "Masuklah kesana," ucap Heechul lagi sambil menunjuk ke Grand Chez Ma restaurant yang sekarang terlihat gelap gulita.

"T-tapi, _hyung_—" Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong ketika Heechul mendorongnya pelan, dan tiba-tiba saja kakak iparnya itu melarikan diri bersama dengan mobilnya—meninggalkannya sendirian di depan _restaurant_ yang gelap gulita dan tak ada tanda-anda kehidupan.

Merasa tak ada jalan lain lagi, akhirnya Kyuhyunpun memberanikan dirinya untuk memasuki pintu masuk _restaurant_ itu.

.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya secara refleks ketika tiba-tiba saja seluruh cahaya di _restaurant_ itu menyala terang begitu ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalamnya. Dan lantunan intro lagu My Heart Will Go on milik Celine Dion mengalun merdu dari seluru penjuru ruangan.

"Choi Kyuhyun," panggil sebuah suara yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung memperlihatkan orbs coklatnya.

"H-Hankyung? Henry?" panggil Kyuhyun tak percaya ketika ia melihat kekasih dan bayinya sekarang berada tepat di depannya.

"Choi Kyuhyun, kekasih serta _Umma_ dari anakku, mungkin aku keterlaluan karena baru mengatakan ini kepadamu. Mengatakan hal yang sudah seharusnya ku katakan kepadamu begitu kau mulai memasuki hatiku hingga kau melahirkan putraku." Hankyung menarik nafasnya untuk menetralisir rasa gugupnya, dan merekahkan senyum lembutnya. "Choi Kyuhyun.. _Would you marry me_?"

Kyuhyun tak bisa membendung air matanya ketika ia mendengar lamaran dari Hankyung, dan hatinya semakin berbahagia ketika ia melihat bahwa saat ini Henry-nya tengah menautkan kedua tangannyadi dada, dengan sebuah kotak berisika cincin bertatahkan berlian di dalamnya.

"I_.. I do.. I do_, Hankyung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeong~!**

**Author balik lagi apdet FF yang ini karena tiba-tiba saja kepikiran pengen bikin HanKyu, tpi juga pengen bikin MPreg buat Kyuhyun.. jadilah author gabungin dan taraa~! terlahirlah FF HanKyu dengan kisah MPreg for Kyuhyun~!**

**Ah, dan pemberitahuan aja buat yang merasa story ke dua agak 'nanggung', setelah beberapa Chap lagi, author akan bikin lanjutannya, dan akan author publish juga di FF yang ini~**

**Be patient, Ok?**

**** Lil'cute Bear : hehehe, gomawo nak.. doakan saja tak ada FFku yang di hapus~

maknaelovers : gomawoo~ Kalau begitu, mau jadi HanKyu shipper juga kah?

ukekyulope : iya nih, gomawo udah mau nungguin author~ #hug. Ini author apdet lagi dengan HanKyu couple~!

lee minji elf : hehehe.. mianhae.. ini juga udah author apdet lagi~

cloud3024 : hehehe.. ini ceritanya emang author yang ngarep banget di tembak lewat cara begitu..makanya bikin cerita ini. Dan ya, sebenernya Kyu sendiri yang duluan suka ama Kibum, dan itu juga Love at the first sight

CassieCiel : #Toss! sama, awalnya juga author itu ChangKyu n WonKyu shipper, terus bertambahjadi hanKyu and ZhouKyu, dan akhirnya jadi Uke!Kyu shipper~! #malah curhat. Gomawo buat thumbs-nya~ Dan semoga suka juga dengan HanKyu couple ini~

gyu : iya, jadi sebenernnya dua-duanya juga love at the first sight, tapi Kyu duluan yang suka ama Kibum~ Iya, eon ikut di rumah baru, tapi masih akan apdet FF di FFn selama belom ada FF eon yang terhapus.

Park Nara Quinnevil : ah, bingung ya? tu yang terakhir itu sebenernya cuman flashback masa lalunya Kyuhyun, dan menunjukkan kalau Kyu itu sebenernya yang jatuh cinta duluan ama Kibum..makanya waktu di tembak ama Kibum, Kyu langsung nerima~ Yosh! Ini sudah lanjut couple lain lagi~

kim seo jin aka kimmy : Mianhae, sebenernya udah ada plot bikin YeKyu, tapi tiba-tiba saja author tergoda bikin HanKyu T^T . Mianhae~ Author usahakan chap depan pairnya YeKyu deh~

ecca augest : Hehehe, iya.. banyak yang bilang gitu dan minta sequelnya. Dan author janji akan buat lanjutannya dan author publish jadi satu juga di entah berapa chap lagi~

ChoEunHye12 : gomawo~ Eh? Kyumi? ZhouKyu maksudnya? Kalau iya, author mikir dulu plotnya deh~ belum nemu ide yang pas buat ZhouKyu soalnyah..

Kyuminjoong : hehehe.. iya nih.. ini chap yang paling pendek, tapi kesannya manis anget kan? #narsis! #plak!

Puteri-kyuke : gomawo~ hehehe.. mianhae belum bisa memenuhi permintaan. Tapi kalau YeKyunya, semoga aja chap depan tak ada godaan lain, hingga bisa bkin YeKyu

Zhao Gui Xian : M-Mwo? J-JaeKyu? Jaejoong X Kyuhyun? Uke X Uke? bisa nggak ya? author belom dapet feelnya nih TT^TT

shfdl0302 : Sama, author juga jadi pengen~ Tapi lebih pengen BabyKyunya buat author maksudnya #dibakar SparKyu. YeKyu? Hmm..sudah ada 3 YeKyu nih.. Semoga chap depan bisa bener-bener publish YeKyu ya~ doakan author~

Blackyuline : hehehe~ iya nih.. akhirnya Kibum keluar juga jadi semenya si Kyu~ Gomawo~

kyuhee : gomawo~ Eh? nggak di publih di sana, soalnya nggak tahu ada WP yang khusus buat Uke!Kyu.. nanti coba mampir deh~

leenahanwoo : hehehe.. gomawo~ ini sudah apdet lagi~ semoga suka dengan HanKyu~

Enno KimLee : Iya, KiHyun itu sama-sama Love at the first sight gitu~ dan cara nembaknya Kibum ke Kyu bener2 romantis abiss~ Mau di tembak gitu ama Yeppa? Nggak boleh! Next Chap itu yeppa mau sama Kyu! (nggak sabar cz dua-duanya itu biasKU~)

lilinkecil : gomawooo~ #hug . Pair KiHyun emang jarag banget ada sih.. jadinya emang katak rare FF gitu.. eh? Sequel? Mau dibikin cerita yang kayak gimana lagi? #author bingung.

Nah, balesan review sudah kelar..

Dan karena ada lumayan banyak yang pengen baca YeKyu, dan selain itu Yesung dan Kyuhyun sendiri adalah biasnya author, jadi authro rasa-kalau tak ada pair lain yang menggoda di tengah jalan- chap depan bakalan YeKyu couple yang jadi Main cast~!

Last, leave a comment please?


	5. Doomed Lovers

_'Dan untuk maknae kami, Kyuhyun,_

_Meskipun mungkin kau tak akan bisa mendengar suaraku saat ini... aku tahu kalau kau pasti akan tertawa saat mendengar siaran ini nantinya,_

_Kau sering menjadi bintang tamu di acara MFY, dan kau selalu menertawaku saat aku membuat kesalahan,_

_Dan meskipun kau adalah seorang dongsaeng bagiku, kau selalu menjahiliku, _

_namun bagiku..kau adalah maknae yang tak bisa untuk tidak aku sukai.._

_Hyung.. berdoa agar kau bangun dan bisa kembali sehat sekarang juga.._

_Jika kau datang..dan kembali perform bersama member Super Junior yang lain, Hyung tak akan pernah marah lagi padamu meskipun kau menggodan dan menjahili hyung lagi.._

_Let's be strong, okay?_

_From Yesung'_

.

.

**Ela_ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela** **Ela Changminnie** presents

"**Kyuhyun Love Story"**

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun as **Uke**

**Pairing** : YeKyu (Yesung X Kyuhyun)

KyuMin dan YeWook shipper diijinkan dengan sangat untuk pergi dari FF ini

**Other** **Cast** : Heechul, semua member SuJu

**Rate** : T

**Warn** : Uke!Kyu, TYPOs

.

Ini adalah kumpulan fanfic oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari wajah dan sifat Uke Kyuhyun, dan juga dari banyaknya Seme dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun

.

**.oOYeKyuOo.**

.

"**Doomed Lovers"**

.

.

Kalau ada yang mengira seorang Kim Heechul adalah orang yang sangat cuek terhadap orang lain, kalian salah besar. Sekilas memang ia nampak tak cuek dan tak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain selain dirinya seorang. Namun di balik itu semua, ia sangat memperhatikan semua member, bahkan sampai hal yang paling kecil sekalipun.

Heran? Begitulah seorang Heechul. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Yesung, Kim Heechul adalah manusia empat dimensi yang bergolongan darah AB! Jadi, jangan heran dengan tingkahnya yang selalu aneh dan tidak tertebak.

.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal perhatian, jelas, pada awalnya, dongsaeng kesayangan Heechul itu adalah Kim Kibum, dan ia benar-benar tak suka dengan Kyuhyun yang tak memiliki sopan santun semenjak awal kedatangannya.

Tapi apa ya.. Mungkin semenjak mereka semua hampir kehilangan maknae itu, perasaan Heechul mulai berubah. Dan semenjak itulah..investigasi seorang Kim Heechul di mulai.

**.**

**.oOYeKyuOo.**

**.**

_Pairing_.

Tentunya jika kalian adalah penggemar dari BoyBand-BoyBand dari negeri ginseng ini, telinga kalian pasti tak asing dengan istilah ini. _Skinship_, di negara Korea Selatan sudah merupakan sesuatu yang alami untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang kalian pada orangtua, saudara, teman, sahabat dan terutama kekasih. Dan jelas, kedekatan dan _skinship_ yang sering di tunjukkan dengan frekuensi yang tak bisa dibilan sedikit membuat orang jadi memiliki pemikiran lain.

Heechul berfikir kalau manajement mereka sangat ahli sampai-sampai hal seperti itu dimanfaatkan dengan sangat baik oleh para pemimpin dunia industri musik di Korea itu dengan membentuk _official_ _pairing_, dan menyuruh untuk para _official_ _pairing_ itu untuk lebih menunjukkan kedekatan mereka di depan publik, untuk menyedot perhatian para fans mereka.

Sebut saja dalam DBSK, jelas _Official_ _pairing_ yang trrkenal adalah YunJae dan juga YooSu. Di SHINee ada OnKey dan 2Min. Di BigBang ada GTOP, di 2PM ada TaecSu, ChanHo, dan KhunWoo.

Dan jelas pada Super Junior terdapat _Official_ _pairing_ yang sudah sangat terkenal sampai memiliki fanbasenya masing-masing, yaitu, KangTeuk, EunHae/HaeHyuk, HanChul, SiBum, YeWook, KyuMin, ZhouRy dan terakhir, ShinRi. Ah, abaikan pairing terakhir karena sebenarnya itu bukan pairing yang dibentuk oleh SMEnt, namun merupakan pairing yang memang asli, karena siapa sih, yang tidak tahu bahwa ShinDong bahkan sudah melamar Nari pada acara Strong Heart?

Permasalahan utamanya, hampir semua fanbase masing-masing percaya, bahwa mereka itu real, mengakibatkan para pairing itu harus selalu berdekatan dan menunjukkan _skinship_ di manapun dan kapanpun juga, terutama pada setiap acara konser besar mereka.

Oh, oke. Kalau mengenai skinship, Heechul sangat mendukung manajement mereka untuk membentuk pairing itu, apalagi dengan kenyataan dimana ia dan Hankyung memanglah pasangan yang sebenarnya. Oh, dan jujur saja ia suka memanfaatkan hal itu dengan melakukan skinship dengan member lain terutama Siwon, untuk menggoda dan membuat Hankyung cemburu tentunya~

.

Sebenarnya hal mengenai _official_ _pairing_ itu tak menjadi masalah, jika memang paring itu adalah hal yang nyata. Tapi, tak semua dari _official_ pairing itu nyata. Di Super Junior sendiri ada dua pairing yang sangat terkenal, namun ternyata, asal kalian tahu saja, kedua pairing itu bukanlah pairing yang sebenarnya.

KyuMin dan YeWook.

Bukankah pairing itu sangat terkenal? Memiliki fanbase yang beranggotakan paling banyak, dan hampir di setiap konser ataupun show, selalu di teriakkan nama pairing KyuMin dan YeWook.

Tapi sekali lagi, pairing yang terkenal tidaklah menjanjikan kebenaran.

Karena hal yang sebenarnya adalah kedua pairing itu tidaklah nyata. Ya, pairing KyuMin dan YeWook hanyalah pairing yang terbentuk hanya karena tuntutan dari SMEnt semata. Sementara couple asli yang terbentuk di antara mereka adalah...**YeKyu**.

Bagaimana aku tahu, kalian tanya?

Hhh.. Jika kalian seorang Clouds dan SparKyu sejati, kalian akan bisa melihat kenyataan itu, meskipun memang,mereka menutupinya dengan sangat baik.

Namun bukankah sepandai-pandainya orang mengubur bangkai, baunya akan tetap tercium juga? Dan seorang Kim Heechul-lah yang bisa mencium kedekatan mereka itu.

Tak percaya?

Lihat saja!

**.**

**.oOYeKyuOo.**

**.**

Awalnya, mungkin karena waktu itu Heechul masih tak menyukai Kyuhyun, Heechul bepikir kalau Yesung juga satu pikiran dengannya, dan tak menyukai Kyuhyun. Dengan darah AB yang mengalir dalam diri mereka, jelas seorang Kim Heechul dan Yesung memperhatikan mengenai hal yang mendetail seperti sopan santun. Hal itu terbukti dari Yesung yang mengusulkan perpindahan kamar para member begitu bocah evil itu datang.

Tapi begitu melihat usulan Yesung,mau tak mau Heechul merasa curiga dengan dongsaeng yang sama aneh sepertinya itu.

Yah, bagaimana tidak? Yesung yang semenjak kedatangan Kyuhyun akhirnya satu kamar dengan bocah evil itu, menyuruh Donghae untuk bertukar kamar dengan Leeteuk, dengan alasan kalau ia tahu namja itu merasa kurang nyaman satu kamar dengan Sungmin—yang notabene penyuka warna pink.

Namun hal itu tak selesai begitu saja. Dengan sengaja Yesung meminta agar Kyuhyun pindah dari kamarnya dan jadi satu kamar dengan Sungmin, sementara Ryeowook kini yang menggantikan Kyuhyun sekamar dengan Yesung.

Kenapa Heechul berpikir kalau usulan Yesung itu aneh? Karena dengan memindahkan Kyuhyun ke kamar Sungmin, itu berarti Yesung memanjakan Kyuhyun, meskipun secara tidak langsung!

Yah, siapa sih yang tak mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sungmin itu orang yang sangat perhatian dengan orang lain? Bahkan sewaktu satu kamar dengan Donghae, Sungmin sudah berhati-hati untuk tidak terlalu banyak mengeluarkan barang-barang berwarna pink-nya.

Dan dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang masih baru dan tak terlalu dekat dengan member lain, Sungmin tentu saja tak akan membiarkan hal itu begitu saja. Sungmin yang memiliki adik yang hanya berjarak satu tahun dengan Kyuhyun, menganggap kalau Kyuhyun itu sama saja dengan Sungjin. Jadi, jangan ditanya kenapa Sungmin benar-benar memanjakan evil maknae mereka itu.

Sekali lagi, siapa lagi yang mengusulkan perpindahan kamar itu kalau bukan Yesung?

**.**

**.oOYeKyuOo.**

**.**

"Chullie, kau sedang apa?" tanya Hankyung yang heran saat melihat kekasihnya itu tengah berdiri di balik tembok ruang makan di dorm mereka. Dan belum sempat Hankyung bertanya lagi, Heechul cepat-cepat membekap mulut kekasihnya itu.

"Ssst! Diam dulu!" desis Heechul agar Hankyung tak memberontak.

Hankyung yang terbiasa dengan tingkah aneh kekasihnya hanya bisa diam dan menuruti kemauan Heechul.

_'Hmm..jadi siaranmu sekarang ini sudah selesai kan? Kau tak melakukan kebodohan fatal kan, pabbo hyung?'_

Hankyung mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar suara maknae mereka dari balik tembok.

_'Hahaha.. Ne, untung saja kau tak membuat masalah di siaran pertamamu. Hey, sekarang ini kau sudah akan pulang kan? Aku titip bawakan Jjangmyeon, Ok?'_

Hankyung menoel bahu Heechul, dan seringaian Heechul sudah cukup menjadi pertanda baginya mengenai apa yang di lakukan kekasihnya itu.

Menguping percakapan Kyuhyun.. dengan Yesung yang sepertinya baru selesai melakukan siaran radio Miracle For You-nya yang pertama kali ini.

_'Ish! Kau ini pelit sekali sih? Kalau begitu, kau harus menemaniku mencari Jjangmyeon!'_

"_...''_

_'Eh? Kau mengundangku sebagai guest star di acara radiomu minggu depan?'_

'_'...''_

_'Kau ini..seharusnya bukan aku yang dijuluki evil disini, tapi kau hyung! Aku tak percaya kau memanfaatkan posisimu sebagai pengisi utama acara MFY agar bisa siaran bersamaku-'_

'_'...''_

_'Hey! Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tak mau kan?'_

'_'...''_

_'..pokoknya setelah itu kau harus mengajakku keluar dan makan Jjangmyeon!'_

'_'...''_

_'Yah! Ini bukan kencan, pabbo!'_

Kedua iris Hankyung melebar tak percaya saat mendengar percakapan yang ia dengar meski hanya sepihak. Dan saat Hankyung menatap Heechul, kekasihnya itu tengah menyeringai puas.

**.**

**.oOYeKyuOo.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tertawa begitu Hankyung-hyung?" Hankyung menoleh, dan ia sedikit tersentak kaget ketika mendapati kalau ternyata Yesung sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Ah, aniya, Yesung-ah. Aku hanya merasa geli sendiri saat melihat kura-kura itu." sahutnya sambil menunjukkan siaran discovery channel yang saat itu tengah menayangkan mengenai kura-kura.

"Hmm? Kenapa? Memangnya apa yang lucu dari kura-kura?" tanya Yesung lagi sambil akhirnya mengambil posisi untuk duduk di samping Hankyung.

Hankyung terkekeh kecil sebelum menjawab. "Soalnya kalau melihat kura-kura ini, aku jadi teringat dengan maknae evil kita itu. Habis, kalau dalam bahasa Cina, kura-kura itu namanya _Guī_. Sedangkan nama Cina dari Kyuhyun sendiri kan _Guī_ xián. Apa hal itu tidak lucu, Yesung-ah?" jelas Hankyung sambil tersenyum geli.

Namun senyum itu perlahan pudar saat Hankyung mendapati kalau Yesung tidak ikut tersenyum bersamanya, dan malah memasang wajah yang menunjukkan kalau namja itu tengah berpikir keras.

"Yesung-ah? Kau kenapa?" tanya Hankyung sambil menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Yesung. Tapi memang dasar golongan darah AB, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung, Yesung langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan namja cina itu sambil bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Dan tepat satu minggu setelah pembicaraan mereka itu, Hankyung mendapat telepon internasional dari Heechul—karena saat itu ia dan suju-M tengah berada di Cina untuk promosi—yang mengabarkan bahwa Yesung kembali berulah aneh dengan membeli seekor kura-kura yang akan ia pelihara di dorm.

Hankyung langsung menceritakan kejadian mengenai kura-kura itu pada Heechul.

"Sudah kubilang, Hannie. Memang sepertinya Yesung menyukai bocah evil itu. Cih! Beruntung sekali bocah evil itu. Biarpun aneh dan tidak jelas seperti itu, Yesungie itu sebenarnya sangat pengertian."

**.**

**.oOYeKyuOo.**

**.**

"Loh, KuiXian? Tumben kau memakai kalung?" tanya ZhouMi ketika para member Suju-M tengah berada di ruang ganti sebelum acara fanmeting di negeri tirai bambu itu.

"Hmm? Ah, ini. Tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memakainya saja," sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

ZhouMi menaikkan kedua alisnya ketika mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang seakan tak berniat sepenuhnya menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan jujur saja, hal itu membuat ZhouMi sangat penasaran. Pasalnya, yang ZhouMi tahu, Kyuhyun itu jarang mengenakan aksesoris kecuali jika memang aksesoris itu di berikan oleh stylist-nya.

Jadi kalau melihat Kyuhyun yang saat ini mengenakan kalung miliknya sendiri untuk pertama kalinya, tentu saja ZhouMi merasa sangat, sangat dan sangat penasaran! Apalagi di tambah kenyataan bahwa fanmeeting kali ini sekaligus merayakan juga Valentine's Day.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan, kalung itu pemberian dari kekasihmu ya?" tebak ZhouMi dengan senyum satu juta wattnya.

Dan senyum ZhouMi makin melebar saat ia bissa melihat adanya semburat merah yang perlahan mulai menjalari pipi pucatnya.

"J-jangan bercanda!" bantah Kyuhyun sambil mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjauh dari hadapan ZhouMi.

.

Dan tiga bulan kemudian, ZhouMi secara tak sengaja melihat kalung dengan bentuk yang mirip, bertengger dengan manis di leher Yesung.

.

"Chullie-hyung!" seru ZhouMi saat ia menghubungi Cinderella-nya SuJu itu.

"Aish! Waeyo, seasoning?"

"Kalung itu! Aku ingat soal kalung itu!" seu ZhouMi dengan penuh semangat.

"Ish! Kalau kau hanya menelepon untuk bicara mengenai hal yang tak jelas, sebaiknya kau bersiap membeli peti mati, Jo Myuk!"

ZhouMi mengacak surai merahnya frustasi. "Yah! Namaku itu ZhouMi, bukan Jo Myuk! Lidah orang korea memang aneh!"

"Aku matikan teleponnya"

"Y-Yah! Jangan dulu hyung! Ini tentng KuiXian dan Yi Sheng-gege!" seru ZhouMi yang membuat Heechul tak jadi mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Hyung tahu kalung yang di pakai Yi Sheng-gege? Aku pernah melihat kalung yang hampir mirip seperti itu di pakai Kyuhyun tiga bulan lalu!" cerita ZhouMi dengan semangat.

"Hmm..lalu memangnya kenapa? Bisa saja mereka saling meminjam kan?"

"Mungkin saja begitu," ZhouMi menghela nafas sejenak. "Tapi waktu aku tanya apa kalung itu hadiah dari kekasihnya, Kyuhyun memang mengelak, namun wajahnya yang memerah jelas merupakan pernyataan yang sebaliknya."

"Kalung couple..?" gumam Heechul saat otaknya sudah selesai memproses ucapan ZhouMi.

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu, hyung. Ternyata keduanya memang seperti yang selama ini hyung pikirkan," setuju ZhouMi

**.**

**.oOYeKyuOo.**

**.**

Jongjin menautkan kedua alisnya dengan heran ketika entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia melihat teman dari Hyung-nya itu datang kemari.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau kemari lagi? Apa kau tidak sibuk?" sambut Nyonya Kim ketika melihat namja kesayangannya di Super Junior itu datang mengunjungi Handel & Gretel.

"Annyeong, Kim-ahjumma," sapa Kyuhyun dengan sopan, sambil masuk ke dalam rengkuhan hangat dari kedua lengan Nyonya Kim yang merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Kyuhyun.

Sepasang iris bening Jongjin menyipit dengan alis yang bertaut semakin dalam ketika melihat adegan di depannya itu.

"Nah, ayo masuk. Aku akan menyiapkan cake dan bubble milk tea yang sangat kau sukai itu," ucap Nyonya Kim setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya pada maknae dari boyband Super Junior itu.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku kesini hanya sekedar mampir saja soalnya setelah ini aku harus langsung ke gedung SM karena ada keperluan di sana." tolak Kyuhyun dengan halus sambil memasang senyum menyesal.

"Aah, sayang sekali kalau begitu. Padahal aku baru saja membuat cake dengan variant rasa yang baru loh." ucap Nyonya Kim sambil mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Kyuhyun dengan senyum menggoda. " Jongjin tak terlalu suka cake, dan JongWoon sedang tak ada disini. Aku jadi bingung siapa yang bisa kumintai tolong untuk mengicipinya," lanjutnya dengan suara yang ia coba buat terdengar semenyesal mungkin.

Kyuhyun mengerang kesal mendengar ucapan dari Kim Ahjumma itu. "Ahjumma curang! Padahal ahjumma tahu kalau aku sangat menyukai semua cake buatan ahjumma!" rajuk Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

Nyonya Kim tertawa senang saat melihat ekspresi manis dari namja di depannya itu.

"Yah! Kenapa malah menertawaiku?"

Tawa Nyonya Kim semakin keras saat melihat kalau kini Kyuhyun benar-benar merajuk sepenuhnya padanya.

"Ne. Ne. Jangan marah begitu. Tadi aku sudah membungkusnya untuk kau bawa kalau kau ternyata mampir kemari." ucap Nyonya Kim sambil melenggang masuk. Dan lima menit kemudian, yeoja paruh baya itu memawa sebuah kotak yang di bungkus tas plastik yang bertuliskan Handel & Gretel.

"Nah, ini dia cake-nya. Berikan juga pada JongWoon juga ya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan semangat, dan Nyonya Kim tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipi kanan namja itu.

Sementara kini JongJin benar-benar menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan curiga yang berlipat ganda.

.

"Annyeong, Jongjin-ah."

"Annyeong haseyo, Heechul-hyung. Ada apa?"

"Apa tadi Kyuhyun kesana?" tanya Heechul yang memang belakangan ini muai dekat dengan namdongsaengnya Yesung itu.

"Ne, hyung. Dia memang datang kesini, waeyo?"

"Ish! Ternyata memang dia kesana ya. Dasar bocah!" maki Heechul tanpa mengidahkan pertanyaan Jongjin.

"Heechul-hyung?'" Panggil Jongjin yang akhirnya menyadarkan Heechul.

"Ah, itu.. Tadi Kyuhyun terlambat satu jam ke gedung SM. Padahal akan ada rapat penting, tapi dia malah terlambat karena katanya ia terjebak macet."

"Eh? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun-hyung yang tadi datang kemari?"

"Ya itu dia. Setelah rapat selesai, aku melihatnya malah makan kue berdua dengan hyung-mu. Dan dari bungkusnya, aku tahu kalau itu dari toko kalian. Cih! Ternyata memang dia mampir ke sana dulu, dan terlambat karena itu, tapi malah bilang kalau jalanan macet. Pembohong kecil!"

**.**

**.oOYeKyuOo.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa, Min?" tanya Heechul saat melihat Sungmin datang dari dapur sambil membawa kompres dingin.

"Ah, Heechul-hyung. Kyunnie sedang demam. Dia sepertinya kelelahan, dan sekarang tubuhnya demam tinggi."

Heechul mengekor Sungmin yang kini sudah masuk ke kamar KyuMin itu. Di dalam, ia bisa melihat kalau Sungmin benar-benar contoh hyung yang baik. Dengan tekun Sungmin mengompres kening Kyuhyun dan mengusap keringat dingin yang ada di keningnya.

"Kelelahan katamu?" tanya Heechul bingung. "Bukankah belakangan ini jadwalnya tak sebegitu banyak?"

Sungmin yang sudah meletakan kompres dingin pada kening Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Heechul tepat pada kedua matanya.

"Hyung tak tahu kalau belakangan ini Kyunnie memforsir dirinya untuk melatih vocalnya setiap pagi? Setelah jadwalnya selesaipun, ia akan kembali berlatih sampai malam hari. Begitu juga kalau ia memiliki waktu luang, ia pasti akan kembali melatih vocalnya."

Heechul menaikkan alisnya heran. "Kenapa dengan bocah itu? Tumben dia sangat rajin?"

"Dua minggu lagi kan acara Immortal Song 2 akan di gelar. Dan Kyuhyun adalah perwakilan dari grup kita. Apa hyung tak tahu itu?"

"Ah. Soal itu. Tapi bukankah ia tak perlu sengotot itu untuk latihan, sampai ia jadi sakit begini? Biasanya juga ia tak terlalu peduli kan? Aneh."

"Aku juga tak tahu, hyung." Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Setiap kali aku melihatnya pulang malam setelah latihan, aku selalu menanyainya, tapi ia tak mau menjawab dan hanya bilang kalau ia harus menang."

"Apa bocah itu mulai stress?" ucap Heechul seenaknya.

"...sung..menang.."

Kedua namja yang lebih tua itu menoleh ke arah maknae mereka dengan wajah penasaran.

"Apa tadi bocah itu baru saja mengigau?"

"...sung-hyung..sti..menang.."

Sungmin dan heechul akhirnya mendekat pada maknae mereka untuk mendegarkan apa yang di igaukan maknae merak itu.

".Yesung-hyung..Immortal song...aku..pasti menang.."

**.**

**.oOYeKyuOo.**

**.**

Semua orang setuju mengenai pemikiran Heechul tentang ia dan Hankyung yang adalah perfect combo karena dalam lagu Don't Don, ia dua kali bernyanyi tepat setelah Hankyung menyanyi. Dan di balik itu semua, ia merasa kalau semakin sering takdir mempertemukan mereka untuk bernyanyi beriringan, maka Tuhan memang benar-benar menjodohkan mereka.

Banyak orang yang percaya hal itu, karena memang tak lama setelah itu, Heechul menjadi pasangan dari Hankyung, bahkan sampai sekarang, meskipun mereka harus berhubungan jarak jauh antara Korea dan China.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Heechul tengah duduk sambil menatap serius pada laptopnya. Sedikit mengintip, Eunhyuk melihat kalau heechul saat itu tengah memutar ulang lagi seluruh MV dari Super Junior, sejak jaman awal sampai album kelima mereka ini.

Karena mendengar percakapan antara Eunhyuk dan Heechul yang bisa terbilang jarang itu, para member lain yang tengah bersantai karena memang hari ini mereka tak ada jadwal, akhirnya ikut mendekat.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Leeteuk yang diikuti dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Dan dari arah dapur, datang Sungmin dan Ryeowook serta Shindong. Donghae sendiri datang bersama Siwon dan langsung memeluk leher Eunhyuk.

"Ini, Heechul-hyung tengah melihat seluruh MV yang pernah kita buat," sahut Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk laptop milik Heechul yang saat ini tengah menampilkan MV dari lagu Don't Don.

"Hei, kalian tahu bagaimana aku menyebut diriku dan Hannie sebagai perfect combo karena kami bernyanyi beriringan dua kali dalam satu lagu kan?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba.

Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya yang mendengar pertanyaan Heechul, mengangguk sebagai responnya. "Lalu kenapa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Lihat ini." ucap Heechul sambil menunjukkan pada mereka MV dari lagu-lagu mereka

Song : 'U'

[Kyuhyun] Najimakhan mokssoriro

Nal gonggyeokhani nal igilsun eopseo

[Yesung] Neo-ege boyeojun magic

Ppalgan jangmi soge sumgyeodun banjireul julge

.

Song : 'It's You'

[Kyuhyun] Imi noneun dareun saranghaet kkaetjiman

Ojol suga obseo dashi dorikilsu obseo oh~

[Yesung] Nae nunbit chi deuroodon keu sungane

Gaseum gipsul moseul bakdon sungane

.

Song : 'Marry You'

[KYUHYUN] Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do) Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)

[YESUNG] Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do)

Nuhreul jikyuhjulge (My love)

.

[YESUNG] Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan (I do) Maeil gamsahalge (My love)

[KYUHYUN] Orae juhnbutuh nuhreul wihae junbihan

Nae sone bitnaneun banjireul badajwuh

[YESUNG] Oneulgwa gateun maeumeuro jigeumui yaksok giuhkhalge

Would you marry me?

.

Song : 'Shake it Up'

[Kyuhyun] Ja iruhna ([Yesung] Ja iruhna) Da iriwa ([Yesung] Da iriwa)

[Kyuhyun] Mak heundeuruh ([Yesung] Ni saenggak modu) Just shake it up

.

[Kyuhyun] naeil ddakddaekhan mitmithan neomu neomu sosimhan geureon niga neodo ijen jigyeobni

[Yesung] hanbeon jumeok jwigo Cool hage (Yeah) hago sipeun sori jilreobwa (Yeah)

.

[Kyuhyun] rideume matgyeo geondeuljima dachyeo

[Yesung] jebal hajima gwanduja neorang an eoulryeo ireon maldeul Shake it (up)

.

Song : 'Sorry Sorry'

[Yesung] Hey ije geuman naege wajullae

Jeongmal michil geotman gata yeah

[Kyuhyun] Nan neoman saranghago shipeo

Jeoldae dashi hannun pal saenggak eobseo hey, hey, hey

.

Song : 'Sorry Sorry Answer'

[Yesung]Hey~Whoooahh whoah .. I will love you tonight

[KyuHyun]Michidorok neol wonhago isseo yeah

[Yesung]Dan harurado neo eobsi an doeneun nan oh~ baby

I hold you in my arms ojik geu sarange simjangi ttwineun geol

[KyuHyun]Nan jeomjeom sumi makhyeowa ireoda jukkesseo I want you baby

.

Song : 'Bonamana'

[Kyuhyun] Neon, gataboota, gataboota mal jom haera miinah

Ni maeumeul gajyeotdamyeon geunyang naneun salmyi winner

[Yesung] Ee sesangyi ichiran, ichiran, yongki itneun jareul ddara

Na gateun nom marya

.

[Kyuhyun] Listen girl

[Yesung] Joahae

[Kyuhyun] Baby girl

[Yesung] Saranghae

[Kyuhyun] Namani neoreul wihan namja

[Yesung] Deureojweo bwa neoreul hyanghan gobaek

.

Song : 'Superman'

[Yesung] Jinjihage joyonghage nareul saranghaejun saramdeureul

Naneun gamdongshikyeo

[KyuHyun] Kwanhi heoseburigo soljikaji mothago

Naege geureon sun-ganiragoneun eopseotda

.

Song : 'Mr. Simple'

[Kyuhyun] Ije keokjeong hajima ap-en choo-eun nari ulkeoya Shimgakan aekin da dwiro mirwodugo

[Yesung] Oneur-eun barke useobwa keuddae-wi hwanhan useum-e modu kibon choha-chyeo~

.

Sesudah MV terakhir selesai diputar, Heechul melirik pasangan YeKyu dari sudut matanya.

"Hyung..itu.."

"Ya. Kalian tahu maksudku?" tanya Heechul sambil kali ini benar-benar menatap pasangan YeKyu yang terlihat salah tingkah.

Seluruh member yang ada disana ikut menatap pada pasangan YeKyu itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

"A-apa maksud kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara terbata. Sedangkan Yesung sendiri kini memasang wajah poker face-nya.

"Kalau aku dan Hannie di sebut perfect combo hanya karena satu lagu...apa sebutan bagi kalian berdua yang bernyanyi beriringan hampir 90% pada lagu-lagu kita selama ini?" tanya Heechul.

"_Doomed lover_?"

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat pada Yesung yang kini mendapat atensi penuh dari semua member.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun itu kekasih yang ditakdirkan, Doomed Lover." Ucap Yesung dengan tenangnya. "Ada yang protes?"

"Ah, akhirnya kalian mau mengakui hubungan kalian di depan kami semua?" tanya Heechul dengan nada suara penuh kemenangan.

Yesung menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. "Bukankah memang itu tujuanmu memperlihatkan video-video tadi di depan kamu semua?"

"Eh? Aku tak punya maksud seperti itu kok," bantah Heechul dengan memasang wajah sok innocent.

"Sejak kapan kau curiga, hyung?" tanya Yesung mengindahkan ucapan Heechul.

"Sejak kapan ya? Mungkin sejak Kyuhyun sekamar dengan Sungmin, dan kau sekamar dengan Ryeowook. Tapi waktu itu aku tak berpikir sejauh itu. Dan aku paling curiga kalau kalian ada apa-apa semejak aku melihat kalung itu," sahut Heechul sambil menunjuk kalung yang di kenakan Yesung.

Tatapan mereka semua kini terarah pada leher Yesung yang terlihat karena namja itu tengah memakai kaus V-neck.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan kalung ini?"

"ZhouMi pernah melihat Kyu memakainya sebelum kau juga mulai memakainya."

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar ucapan Heechul. Heechul sendiri kini menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. "Ya, ZhouMi melihatmu memakai kalung yang persis dengan itu saat acara fanmeeting valentine's day di China. Necklace couple, isn't it?"

Yesung kini menyeringai menatap Heechul. Dan saat itu hampir semua member berpikir mengenai sifat Heechul dan Yesung yang terkadang sangat serupa itu.

"Kurasa karena kau sudah mengamati kami sejak lama, dan aku tak melihat alasan untuk menyembunyikannya lagi, aku membenarkan semua ucapanmu." ucap Yesung sambil menarik Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

Dan sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, Yesung menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Wookie, mulai sekarang kau pindah saja ke kamar Sungmin ya. Kyuhyun akan satu kamar denganku mulai saat ini."

**.**

**.oOYeKyuOo.**

**.**

Yesung yang masih terjaga meraih ponselnya yang berkedip dan bergertar pertanda bahwa ada panggilan masuk. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat nama peneleponnya.

"Annyeong, hyung."

"Tak usah basa-basi. Dengan begini, hutangku lunas." sahut penelepon di sana.

"Hey! Aku tak pernah menganggap kalau hyung itu berhutang padaku kok." bantak Yesung sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku yang malah harus berterima kasih padamu, hyung." ucap Yesung lirih sambil satu tangannya yang bebas membelai surai madu milik Kyuhyun yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, karena aku tak ingin berhutang budi padamu mengenai Hankyung dan Siwon dulu."

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kalau aku tak ada hubungannya dengan masalahmu yang itu hyung."

"Aish! Kim Jong Woon, aku tahu kalau kau yang ada di balik kembalinya Hankyung padaku. Aku tahu kau mengirimkan email pada Hankyung, dan aku juga tahu kalau kau yang meminta Teuki agar Siwon lebih memerhatikanku. Dengan itu semua, aku tahu kau memancing Hankyung agar ia cemburu, dan akhirnya ia meneleponku juga. Aku selalu merasa berhutang padamu mengenai hal itu."

Yesung terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jangan begitu, hyung, Aku sendiri juga berterima kasih karena kau tak membocorkan hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun saat pertama kali kau melihatku memberikan kalung sebagai ungkapan syukurku saat kepulangan Kyuhyun ke dorm setelah kecelakaa saat itu." jelas Yesung. "Dan aku yang kini berhutang padamu karena kau mau membantuku membuat semua member tahu mengenai hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun, hingga kini aku bisa sekamar dengan Kyuhyun tanpa perlu menutupi apapun lagi."

"Yah! Kau tak perlu berterima kasih dan merasa berhutang padaku. Kalian itu dongsaeng kesayanganku, meski aku tak akan pernah mengakui itu di depan publik."

Yesung terkekeh mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Cukup kau jaga Kyuhyun dan terus berbahagia dengannya saja, aku sudah senang. Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi WaMil, dan memang hubungan kalian yang masih terus dbalik bayang-bayang ini membuatku khawatir."

Yesung kembali menggumamkan ucapan terima kasihnya pada hyungnya itu.

"Sudah, sudah! Aku bosan mendengarmu, Sungie. Sekarang kau tidur saja. Aku tahu kau pasti juga lelah setelah 'mengerjai' bocah evil itu semalaman."

Yesung terkekeh senang. "Ini semua karena bantuanmu. Ya sudah, aku mau tidur dulu hyung."

"Hmm.."

"Ah! Tunggu dulu! Sekali lagi, gomawo, Heechul-hyung."

"Cheonmaneyo, dongsaeng."

.

.

.

**~END~**

**Annyeeoongg~!**

**Akhirnya author selese juga mengedit FF ini~**

**Special thanks to 'Super Girl' yang sudah membuat author sadar kalau author bikin kesalahan fatal di FF YeKyu kemaren ini, jadi author bisa langsung delete FF YeKyu yang kemaren, dan author edit sedemikian rupa, dan jadilah FF YeKyu yang Doomed Lovers ini~**

**Dan buat yang menunggu FF YeKyu ini, silahkan dinikmati, dan kalo ternyata author teledor dan bikin kesalahan yang termasuk fatal, tolong kasih tau author ya~**

**Dan buat next Chap.. enaknya semenya Kyu siapa ya? hmmm...**

**Last, leave a comment please~**


	6. The Reason

.

**Ela_Shim_SparCloud** aka **Ela Ela Changminnie** presents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

"**Kyuhyun Love Story" Ch 6**

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun as Uke

**Pair** : ChangKyu (Shim Changmin X Cho Kyuhyun)

Rate : T

**Warn** : Uke!Kyu, TYPOs, MPreg

.

Ini adalah kumpulan fanfic oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari wajah dan sfat Uke Kyuhyun, dan juga dari banyaknya Seme dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

"**The Reason"**

.

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

.

Pertama kali Changmin bertemu dengan namja itu, meskipun ia tak mengakuinya secara langsung, ia tertarik pada namja itu. Dengan sifat alaminya yang memperhatikan orang dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, Changmin tak bisa untuk tak mengakui kalau namja yang berdiri di depannya ini sangat manis.

Dengan tubuh yang terlihat kurus dan ringkih, namja itu memiliki tubuh yang cukup tinggi, meskipun tak setinggi tubuhnya sih.

Namja manis itu berdiri diam bersama anggota kelompok super junior.

"Ah, itukah anggota baru Super Junior?" suara Jaejoong membuat Changmin menoleh ke arahnya dan melempar tatapan penuh tanya.

"Heechul bilang pada Yunho kalau Super Junior memiliki anggota baru, dan Yunho memberitahukannya juga padaku," sahut Jaejoong yang sangat mengerti arti tatapan yang di lemparkan Changmin itu.

Changmin mengangguk singkat, dan kembali menelusuri sosok namja itu. Semakin lama ia menatap namja itu, ia semakin merasa bagaikan melihat malaikat. Dengan kulitnya yang sangat pucat, di kontraskan dengan helaian hitam pekat dari rambutnya membuat namja itu terasa tidak nyata.

Dan sepasang orbs jernih yang menatapnya itu terlihat sangat polos, hingga membuat jantung Changmin mulai berdetak lebih cepat.

Tubuh Changmin terpaku ketika namja itu menatap ke arahnya, dan mulai berjalan maju—meninggalkan kelompok Super Junior. Dan jantung Changmin benar-benar berdetak gila-gilaan saat melihat sepasang pipi chubby yang pucat itu kini mulai di selubungi semburat merah yang membuat namja itu terlihat semakin manis dalam pandangannya.

"Umh.. Yoochun-sunbae, bolehkah aku meminta foto bersama?"

Changmin menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan kalau Yoochun memang kini sedang berdiri di belakangnya, dan tengah mengobrol dengan Junsu.

"Ah, tentu saja. Ayo kesini," suara husky Yoochun terdengar ramah menyahuti permintaan namja itu.

Changmin mendengus keras, dan membuat kedua namja disana menoleh ke arahnya. "Oh oh oh. Who is it? Rookie baru dari Super Junior yang melakukan fangirling terhadap idolanya? How awesome~" sindir Changmin dengan pedasnya.

Ah, kalau tadi Changmin sempat berpikir kalau namja itu terlihat seperti malaikat, semua pemikiran itu sepenuhnya hilang dari benaknya ketika sepasang bibir sintal melengkung dan menunjukkan seringainya. "Oh, and who are you? Wajahmu terlihat familiar, tapi kau tak terlihat seperti orang yang terkenal."

Changmin terpana mendengar jawaban dari sindirannya, dan ia dapat merasakan kalau keempat hyungnya itu kini sedang membelalakkan mata, dan menahan tawanya ketika melihat kalau kini Changmin sudah mendapat lawan sepadan.

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

"Hahahaha...memang tipikal mommy sekali ya~"

Changmin terseyum ketika mendengar derai tawa dari putra semata wayangnya itu. Dengan penuh sayang Changmin mengusap surai ikal madu turunan dari sang Umma.

"Ne. Memang waktu itu mommymu benar-benar terlihat jutek dan penuh sarkasme sekali." setuju Changmin dengan pandangan menerawang seolah tengah mengingat masa-masa itu.

"Lalu, lalu, apa yang membuat daddy jadi suka dengan mommy?"

"Hmm.." Changmin bergumam sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. "Mungkin karena mommymu adalah mommymu."

Namja mungil yang kini mengerutkan tanda tak mengerti itu menatap daddynya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. "Hyunnie tak mengerti, daddy."

Changmin tertawa melihat mimik wajah yang di pasang oleh putranya itu. "Kalau seperti ini, kau benar-benar bagaikan duplikat dari mommy-mu!" seru Changmin sambil mengecup pipi chubby putranya itu.

"Eeew! Daddy! Hyunnie ini bukan Mommy!" protes Changhyun sambil mendorong wajah Daddynya dengan sepasang tangan gemuknya yang mungil.

Tawa Changmin meledak keras saat mendengar ucapan Changhyun.

**Cklek.**

Changmin menghentikan tawanya dan kedua namja yang berada di kamar itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Minnie, aku memintamu untuk menidurkan Changhyun, dan bukannya untuk bermain bersamanya seperti itu. Ini sudah lebih dari jam malamnya, kau tahu itu?"

"Mommy!" seru Changhyun dengan senang ketika melihat sang Umma masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Changmin hanya memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Mommy, Daddy sedang bercerita mengenai pertemuan pertama kalian!" lanjut Changhyun dengan riangnya.

"Pertemuan pertama Mommy dan Daddy? Untuk apa kau menceritakan itu, Minnie?"

"Bukan aku yang mau. Tapi Changhyun yang memintaku untuk menceritakannya." sangkal Changmin membela diri.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu, Hyunnie?"

"Karena aku sudah bosan dengan semua dongeng sebelum tidur itu, Mommy." sahut Changhyun yang kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hmm...lalu apa ceritanya lucu sekali, sampai-sampai kalian tertawa keras seperti itu?"

"Umm..aniya Mommy. Tadi Hyunnie bertanya pada Daddy mengenai apa yang membuat Daddy suka dengan Mommy. Tapi Daddy malah menjawab kalau itu karena mommy adalah mommy. Dan saat Hyunnie bilang tak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja daddy mencium pipi Hyunnie." lapor Changhyun sambil memegang pipi gembilnya yang tadi menjadi korban ciuman Appanya itu.

Changmin kembali tertawa saat mendengar ucapan putranya itu. "Salahkan saja Changhyun yang sangat mirip denganmu itu, BabyKyu. Sampai-sampai aku berpikir kalau dia itu cuma anakmu saja."

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan Changmin. "Aku juga berharap begitu. Hanya saja selain mirip denganku, dia juga sangat mirip denganmu. Padahal lebih baik kalau ia sepenuhnya mirip denganku saja." sungut Kyuhyun.

"Mommy~" panggil Changhyun sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Changhyun. "Bahkan caranya memintaku untuk datang kepadanya pun sama sepertimu." gumam Kyuhyun tak percaya—meskipun tetap saja ia berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur putranya dan ikut bergabung bersama keduanya di atas tempat tidur.

Changmin dan Changhyun saling melempar tatapan penuh arti, dan tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Benar kata Daddy. Mommy memang terlihat manis ketika sedang cemberut atau marah, hihihihi."

"Ish! Kalian berdua ini!" gerutu Kyuhyun yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi tingkah anak dan ayah di hadapannya ini. "Ayo pejamkan matamu, Hyunnie. Ini sudah malam."

Changhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kini malah menatap Appanya. "Hyunnie belum mau tidur kalau Daddy belum menjawab pertanyaan Hyunnie."

"Eh? Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Daddy belum menjawab kenapa Daddy bisa suka dengan Mommy."

"Hmm? Bukankah Daddy sudah bilang kalau itu karena Mommymu adalah Mommymu."

"Tapi Hyunnie tak mengerti, Daddy!" tuntut Changhyun minta penjelasan.

Changmin memeluk putranya dan memutar tubuh Changhyun hingga namja kecil itumenatap sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau lihat dia? Mommymu itu sangat manis, dan bahkan terlihat semakin manis setelah kau hadir dalam hidup kami. Mommymu itu... such a crybaby. Bahkan saat kau masih baby, ia bisa ikut menangis karena panik saat kau menangis semalaman dengan terus memanggil namanya. Mommymu itu sangat pencemburu, karena ia bahkan merasa cemburu padamu ketika aku pulang dan langsung menanyakan kabarmu." Changmin menarik nafasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi semua hal itulah yang membuat daddy menyukai mommymu. Semua hal yang ada dalam diri mommymu membuat daddy menyukai dan mencintainya. Karena dia..adalah dirinya."

Kyuhyun merasakan kalau kini wajahnya memanas saat mendengar semua ucapan Changmin itu. Bahkan meskipun ia sudah bersama dengan Changmin selama tujuh tahun, ia masih saja tak bisa untuk tidak merasa malu saat mendengar Changmin melemparkan kata-kata yang terdengar romantis di telinganya itu.

Changhyun menganggukkan kepalanya ketika ia sudah dapat memahami sepenuhnya maksud ucapan daddynya itu. Namja mungil itu melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan sang Appa, dan tubuh kecilnya menerjang sang Umma dalam pelukan hangat. "Aku juga sangat menyukai Mommy karena Mommy adalah Mommy!"

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

Saat itu, malam sudah merangkak naik dan menebarkan kegelapan di kota Seoul. Dan di tengah kesunyian itu, Kyuhyun duduk terdiam di taman kota. Tak menghiraukan statusnya sebagai salah satu dari Boyband yang sedang naik daun di Korea.

"Ah, look who's here~" sebuah suara yang tak asing membangunkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. "Sebegitu ingin pamerkah kau, Cho Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai keluar tanpa memakai penyamaran?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lelah saat mengetahui kalau namja itu yang datang menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Tak bisakah kau tutup saja mulutmu itu, Shim Changmin?" balas Kyuhyun dengan malas.

Changmin menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan aneh. "Aish. Tak seru sekali. Kau ini kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada namja kelewat tinggi yang kini malah mengambil tempat di sampingnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau. Ada apa? Sedang ada masalah?"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar ucapan tak terduga dari namja kelewat tinggi di sampingnya itu. Sesaat..hanya sesaat saja Kyuhyun berpikir untuk mengungkapkan pemikirannya pada namja itu. Tapi harga dirinya yang tinggi tak memperbolehkannya terlihat lemah, terutama di depan_nya_.

"Bukan urusanmu." ucap Kyuhyun singkat sambil berdiri dan berjalan pergi dari situ. Kyuhyun sudah melankha cukup jauh sebelum suara menyebalkan itu kembali mengiterupsinya.

"Ah. Mengenai antis ternyata."

Tubuh Kyuhyun terpaku, dan ia langsung membalikkan badan untuk mendapati Changmin yang tengah memegang kertas putih yang terilhat kusut itu. Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengecek kantung celananya dan..kertas itu sudah tak ada di sakunya.

"Kertas ini jatuh saat kau berdiri tadi," ucap Changmin sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengatakan satu katapun. "Jadi, hanya karena antis kau jadi terlihat murung, eoh?" ucapnya dengan enteng.

Kyuhyun merasakan amarahnya memuncak. Ia kembali dan berusaha merebut surat itu, namun Changmin lebih pandai mengelak.

"Kembalikan!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Akan kukembalikan kalau kau duduk dulu disini," perintah Changmin sambil tangan kanannya menarik Kyuhyun untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Kuberitahu satu hal. Jika kau mendapat surat semacam ini, yang harus kau lakukan adalah," Changmin meletakkan kertas itu tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun, dan langsung merobeknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Kyuhyun tak percaya. Namun Changmin nampak tak memperdulikan itu dan terus menyobek kertas itu sampai menjadi bagian yang sangat kecil. Setelah puas, Changmin melemparkan potongan-potongan kertas itu ke atas.

"Hujan kertas yang indah kan?" ucap Changmin tiba-tiba. "Surat yang berisi makian dan ejekan saja bisa menjadi hujan kertas yang indah jika kau mau mengubahnya. Sama halnya dengan antis. Kata-kata mereka sangat menghina dan menyakitkan. Tapi hal itu bisa berubah menjadi pujian dan kekaguman jika kau mau mengubahnya. Jangan jadikan antis sebagai musuh dan melemahkan semangatmu. Jadikan kata-kata mereka sebagai pecut semangatmu untuk terus menjadi lebih baik lagi, dan cepat atau lambat, kau akan menuai hasil yang indah."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Changmin..dan tanpa ia sadari, tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

"Mommy, kenapa Mommy bisa suka dengan Daddy?" tanya Changhyun setelah keheningan nyaman di kamar itu.

"Hyunnie? Kau belum tidur? Mommy kira kau sudah tidur!"

"Hmm..Hyunnie belum tidur karena Hyunnie penasaran apa yang membuat Mommy suka dengan daddy." sahut Changhyun dengan suara yang masih terdengar riang.

"Hmm.. Hyunnie pintar. Daddy juga ingin tahu jawabannya," tambah Changmin sebelum Kyuhyun sempat berkata apapun. Dan kini, kedua namjaitu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang menuntut jawaban.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tersudut akhirnya bangkit dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur itu. Namun jelas, baik Changmin maupun Changhyun tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dengan cepat keduanya bangkit dan masing-masing menahan tangan Kyuhyun hingga namja itu tak bisa pergi dari sana.

"Yah! Lepaskan!" seru Kyuhyun yang kini tak bisa kabur dari suami dan anaknya itu.

"Hyunnie tak akan melepaskan Mommy sebelum Mommy menjawab pertanyaan Hyunnie," ucap Changhyun dengan tegas.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya mendengar nada memerintah yang ada dalam kata-kata Changhyun barusan. "Hyunnie, kau sangat menyebalkan saat kau mirip dengan daddymu itu," sungut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hahaha..bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap putraku, babyKyu~" tawa Changmin melihat wajah kesal istrinya itu. "Lagipula, aku juga ingin mendengar jawabanmu. Soalnya kau tak pernah menjawabku saat kutanya kenapa kau bisa suka padaku."

Kyuhyun menatap bergantian pada Changmin dan Changhyun. "Oke, aku akan mejawabnya, tapi lepaskan aku dulu."

Changmin tersenyum dan menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dengan mudah—membuat namja itu kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Aish! Hentikan kebiasaanmu ini, Minnie!" seru Kyuhyun kesal—yang hanya mendapatkan cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah dari suaminya itu.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu, Mommy?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Daddymu itu..namja yang kuat. Tak hanya secara fisik, tapi juga secara mental. Bukan berarti kalau daddymu itu tak pernah menangis. Tapi karena setelah menangis itu, daddymu bisa kembali bangkit dari kesedihan. Dan saat berada dalam tekanan yang berat, daddymu itu tak lantas menyerah, namun daddymu akan terus berjuang dan berjuang, hingga ia bisa menuai sukses seperti sekarang ini."

Changmin terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri kini wajahnya kembali memerah karena ia sangat tak biasa untuk berkata-kata jujur dari hati seperi tadi.

"Hyunnie, karena Daddy dan Mommy sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, kurasa ini benar-benar waktunya bagimu untuk tidur. Sekarang berdoa dan pejamkan matamu."

"Ne, daddy."

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

"Aku bukan namja yang kuat, BabyKyu."

Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi kini terpaku ketika mendengar ucapan Changmin. Kyuhyun melihat suaminya itu kini duduk bersandar pada nightstand dan meskipun Changmin tadi berbicara padanya, tatapan namja itu terlihat menerawang entah kemana.

"Kau itu kuat Minnie." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menaiki ranjang mereka dan kini ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Changmin dan meyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang suaminya itu. "Kau itu kuat karena kau bisa memutuskan untuk mempertahankan Changhyun dan bahkan mendatangi orang tuaku untuk meminta restu." gumam Kyuhyun lirih. "padahal waktu itu aku sudah dengan bodohnya memutuskan untuk mengaborsi bayi kita."

Changmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun ketika mendengarkan ucapan istrinya. "Itu wajar, Baby. Waktu itu kita berdua sedang dalam masa bersinar sebagai artist. Kau dengan Super Junior, dan aku dengan Dong Bang Shin Ki."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan Changmin. "Karena itulah aku berkata kalau kau itu kuat Minnie. Saat aku terpuruk, tak bisa berpikir panjang, dan mungkin akan mengambil banyak keputusan yang salah, kau selalu ada di sampingku dan menguatkanku. Menunjukkanku jalan lain dimana aku akan bisa melalui semuanya tanpa harus lari dari semua masalah itu."

"Dan kau ingat kegemparan besar yang terjadi saat kita mengumumkan hubungan kita dan kondisiku yang tengah hamil ini pada dunia, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Changmin mengangguk, dan kini satu tangannya mengelus surai madu Kyuhyun yang lembut itu. "Saat itu kita mendapat banyak kecaman, cacian dan hinaan. Banyak sekali fans kita yang menjadi antis hanya karena hubungan kita itu. Dan sekali lagi, kau menguatkanku di saat terberat kita itu. Meskipun saat itu kau harus bekerja dengan sangat keras mengikuti jadwal super ketat dari SooMan-ssi—untuk membuktikan pada dunia bahwa meskipun kau berhubungan dengan sesama namja, kau tetap memiliki bakat dan kharis—hmphh"

Changmin menarik Kyuhyun dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang saat ia tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu.

"Kau itu kuat, dan hanya di depanmu sajalah, aku bisa benar-benar menjadi diriku sendiri," ucap Kyuhyun saat akhirnya Changmin melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengecup lembut dahi Kyuhyun sebelum ia berkata,"Dan kau tahu? Aku bisa menjadi kuat karena ada kau disisiku, BabyKyu. Jika tak ada kau yang harus kulindungi dan kupertahankan, aku tak akan bisa menjadi sekuat sekarang ini."

Tepat setelah kalimat terakhir keluar dari bibir Changmin, namja itu kembali mengklaim bibir Kyuhyun dalam ciuman yang panas dan memabukkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeoong~!**

**Author balik lagi bawa ChangKyu nih~!**

**Sebenernya mau bikin pair as request.. tapi entah kenapa habis liat foto2 ChangKyu couple di SM TOWN, jadinya malah pengen buat ChangKyu nih.. eheheheheheeee..**

**Emang author satu ini bukan tipe yang konsisten sih..**

**Udah ah, nggak mau banyak ngomong, soalnya ini udah tengah malem disini~**

**Last, if U respect the story, just give me a few words for my payment, pleasee~**


	7. Love Story

.

**Ela_Shim_SparCloud** aka **Ela Ela Changminnie** presents

"**Kyuhyun Love Story" Ch 7**

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun as Uke

**Pair** : WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)

Rate : T

**Warn** : Uke!Kyu, TYPOs

.

Ini adalah kumpulan fanfic oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari wajah dan sfat Uke Kyuhyun, dan juga dari banyaknya Seme dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

"**Love Story"**

.

**The Sekuel of 'Trap' in chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.oOWonKyuOo.**

**.**

Siwon mendesah lega saat ia memasuki sebuah supermarket yang berada di dekat tempatnya sekarang ini. Hujan lebat mengguyur kota Seoul dengan tanpa ampun, membuat Siwon yang saat itu baru keluar dari stasiun, terpaksa berlari kencang agar tak basah kuyup, dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah supermarket.

Hawa dingin dari AC yang menyelubungi tempat ini membuat tubuh Siwon yang sudah basah kuyup kini menjadi menggigil kedinginan. Ia mengumpat dalam hati saat merasakan tangannya kini berubah menjadi sedingin es.

Pluk.

Tubuh Siwon tersentak kaget saat mendapati sebuah handuk kini jatuh menyelubungi kepala dan bagian tubuh atasnya. Sepasang tangan yang tak ia kenal kini dengan lembut mengusap-usapkan handuk itu ke surai hitamnya yang basah.

Saat sepasang tangan itu selesai mengeringkan rambutnya dan kini mulai mengeringkan leher dan bahunya, Siwon akhirnya bisa menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat orang yang sudah berbaik hati padanya itu.

Pemikiran mengenai seorang _ahjumma_ berwajah keibuan yang ada dipikiran Siwon langsung hilang ketika melihat kalau kini ia sedang menatap pada sepasang orbs sewarna lelehan cokelat yang terasa hangat.

Dan tidak, sepasang mata itu bukan milik seorang ahjumma _berwajah_ keibuan, namun sepasang mata itu ternyata milik seraut wajah manis seorang _namja_, yang memiliki pipi chubby yang berkulit lembut.

Dan tatapan Siwon langsung jatuh pada sepasang bibir sensual yang berwarna merah alami itu ketika _namja_ itu membuka kedua belah bibir itu dan berucap, "Kau terlihat kedinginan. Ayo ikut aku masuk ke dalam, dan akan kubuatkan kau minuman hangat."

Siwon yang tak dapat berpikir jernih kala itu akhirnya mengikuti langkah _namja_ manis itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ia pikir adalah ruangan karyawan.

"Hey! Siapa yang kau bawa itu, Kyunnie?" tanya salah seorang namja yang sepertinya juga adalah karyawan supermarket ini—jika dilihat dari seragamnya.

"Temanku, _hyung_. Dia kehujanan dan kedinginan tadi. Tak apa kan, aku bawa dia kemari?" sahut namja manis itu yang ternyata bernama Kyunnie—atau Kyu, karena 'ie/'nie' hanyalah suffiks tambahan.

"_Aigoo_~ Dia basah kuyup sekali, Kyunnie. Apa kau tak punya baju ganti?" tany seorang _ahjumma_ yang— juga karyawan sini— kini berjalan ke arah Siwon dan membantu mengeringkan tubuh Siwon yang basah kuyup.

"Aku ada baju ganti.._umm_..tapi..sepertinya tak akan muat.." gumam si 'Kyu' itu pelan sambil berjalan menjauh dari Siwon yang kini tak rela melihat _namja_ itu menjauh darinya.

"Hei anak muda. Siapa namamu?" tanya _ahjumma_ itu.

"Siwon, Choi Siwon, _ahjumma_." sahut Siwon cepat sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada _ahjumma_ di depannya ini, dan memberikan _dimple smile_-nya. "_Gomawo_."

.

"Hei, minumlah ini." _Namja_ manis itu kembali ke hadapan Siwon sambil mengulurkan segelas coklat hangat ke arahnya. "Dan.._umm_..aku tak tahu apakah baju ini muat untukmu, tapi setidaknya ini bisa menggantikan bajumu yang basah kuyup itu." lanjut _namja_ manis itu sambil mengulurkan sebuah kaus berwarna hijau tua dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sebentar." ucap Siown sambil meraih kaus hijau itu, dan mengira-ngira ukurannya. "Sepertinya cukup." gumam Siwon sambil meraih ujung bajunya sendiri dan tanpa ragu _namja_ itu langsung melepaskan bajunya yang basah.

Siulan serigala memenuhi ruangan karyawan itu, dan Siwon bisa melihat kalau sepasang pipi chubby itu kini menampakkan semburat merah yang membuat wajah itu terlihat semakin manis.

"Yo! Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kau pintar sekali mencari _namjachingu_!" goda seorang _ahjussi_ yang menepuk-nepuk surai eboni milik namja itu.

"Dia bukan _namjachingu_-ku, Kim-_ahjussi_!" bantah _namja_ manis itu dengan wajah memerah.

'Jadi Kyu itu singkatan dari Kyuhyun,' pikir Siwon sambil memakai kaus hijau yang di berikan Kyuhyun. Cukup ketat dan sempit, tapi untungnya masih bisa muat juga ke badan kekar Siwon.

"_Gomawo_," ucap Siwon yang kini meraih coklat hangat yang di tawarkan Kyuhyun.

"_A-ah_.._cheon_.."

"Aishh..tiba-tiba disini rasanya gerah ya," goda _ahjussi_ tadi itu lagi. "Ayo kita keluar saja. Biarkan para anak muda ini berpacaran tanpa kita ganggu." lanjutnya lagi, sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, diikuti oleh empat karyawan lainnya.

"_M-mianhae_. Mereka memang begitu, _uhmm_.." Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan tanya pada Siwon.

"Siwon."

"Ah.. _umm_..Siwon-_ssi_. Maafkan tingkah mereka."

"_Gwaenchana_, umm..Kyuhyun-_ssi_, benar?"

Siwon melihat _namja_ manis itu mengangguk. Dan akhirnya mereka diam dalam keheningan.

Suara hujan diluar mulai berhenti, dan sekilas melirik, Siwon, yang meskipun enggan, terpaksa menghentikan acaranya meminum coklat hangat itu.

"_Mianhae_, tapi aku sudah harus sampai di rumah karena ada acara di rumahku. _Gomawo_ untuk minuman, handuk dan juga bajunya. Akan kukembalikan setelah kucuci bersih."

_Namja_ manis itu mengangguk, dan saat tatapan Siwon terhenti pada nametag yang ada di dada kanan _namja_ itu, Siwon tersenyum dan melangkah keluar dari sana.

**Cho Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.oOWonKyuOo.**

**.**

Siwon mengerang frustasi saat ia akhirnya menyadari kalau _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang bekerja di supermarket itu sama dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang menjadi teman sekelasnya awal semester baru ini.

Jangan salahkan sepenuhnya pada Siwon, tapi salahkan pada Kyuhyun sendiri yang hampir-hampir seperti siswa yang tak nampak di SuJu Senior High School itu.

_Namja_ itu benar-benar pendiam dan sangat antisosial. Dengan wajah yang separuhnya hampir tertutupi oleh sepasang kacamata pantat botol yang tebal dan besar itu, hampir tak ada orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Di tambah lagi, Siwon mengamati bahwa kalau setiap jam istirahat siang, _namja_ itu selalu menghilang dari ruang kelas.

Selain itu, entah bagaimana bisa, Kyuhyun sendiri tak mengingatnya. Satu kenyataan yang membuat Siwon makin mengerang frustasi karena, Hey! Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah Choi Siwon!

Ia sudah menjadi ketua OSIS hampir enam bulan, dan dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan juga bentuk tubuh yang bagus, hampir tidak ada seorangpun yang tak mengenal dirinya.

Tapi _namja_ itu.. Cho Kyuhyun itu..bahkan Siwon sendiri ragu kalau _namja_ manis itu tahu kalau ia sekelas dengannya dari awal semseter ini.

Awalnya, Siwon berpikir itu hanyalah kesamaan nama saja. Tapi saat ia kembali ke supermarket itu untuk mengembalikan kaus milik Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu tak masuk kerja karena memang ia harus belajar untuk ujian besok pagi. Siwon langsung bertanya mengenai Kyuhyun sedetail-detailnya, dan mendapat info kalau memang, Cho Kyuhyun yang itu adalah sama dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang ada di kelasnya.

Setelah tahu kenyataan itu, Siwon berusaha bersikap ramah pada Kyuhyun, namun ia harus menelan pil pahit karena bahkan Kyuhyun tak sadar kalau Siwon itu selalu tersenyum kepadanya setiap kali mereka berpapasan!

.

Siswa yang masuk SuJu Senior High School dengan tanpa membayar sepeserpun karena mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari sekolah itu memang benar-benar pandai. Siwon yang memiliki akses mudah pada para guru mendapati kenyataan itu ketika ia melihat nilai-nilai nyaris sempurna yang menghiasi rapor milik _namja_ itu.

Sekilas melihat, Siwon tersenyum saat melihat satu pelajaran yang jelas membuat _namja_ itu tak memperoleh nilai sempurna, dan sebuah rencana briliant terbentuk di dalam kepalanya.

**.**

**.oOWonKyuOo.**

**.**

Rencananya berjalan dengan sangat sempurna, dan kini bahkan ia bisa memiliki ciuman pertama milik _namja_ manis yang kini menjadi _namjachingu_-nya itu. Aaah..Siwon merasa ia memiliki pertahanan yang sangat luar biasa karena ia tak langsung menyerang _namja_ manisnya itu selesai ia mengambil ciuman pertama Kyuhyun.

Dan Siwon masih sangat ingat ketika ia mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, saat itu posisi kereta yang mereka naiki sedang sangat penuh. Dan dengan lihainya Siwon membuat Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan pintu kereta, dengan kedua lengan kekarnya masing-masing berada di samping kepala namja itu—mengurungnya.

"_U-umh_..Si-Siwon-_ssi_.." gumam Kyuhyun waktu itu dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu.

"_It's Siwon or Wonnie for you_, BabyKyu~" bisik Siwon kala itu, tepat di samping telinga kanan Kyuhyun.

Siwon dapat merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar di bawah hembusan nafasnya, dan Siwon benar-benar mengakui ketahanan dirinya untuk tak langsung 'memakan' kekasih barunya itu saat itu juga.

Dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mulai membuat _namja_ manisnya itu jatuh cinta padanya.

**.**

**.oOWonKyuOo.**

**.**

_Tringg_~

Kyuhyun yang saat ini sibuk melayani pembeli di Supermarket tempatnya bekerja mendengar ponsel kunonya berbunyi. Ia meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

**From** : Siwon

**Subject** : Kacamata

**Re** : -

_BabyKyu, mulai sekarang aku melarangmu mengenakan contact lens dan menunjukkan wajah manismu itu saat keluar rumah, kecuali jika bersamaku. Jadi sekarang lepas _contactlens_-mu itu, dan pasang kembali kacamatamu itu. Aku melihatmu dari seberang._

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke jalanan luar. Kedua iris cokelatnya terbuka lebar saat melihat Siwon kini sedang duduk santai di dalam kedai kopi yang berada tepat di seberang supermarket tempatnya bekerja.

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan alisnya saat melihat Siwon melakukan gerakan dua lingkaran pada matanya, dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruang pegawai dan mencari kacamatanya. Ia melepas sepasang _contact_ _lens_-nya, dan memakai kacamata tebalnya itu.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat Siwon yang sekarang tersenyum lebar sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

_Tringg_~

**From** : Siwon

**Subject** : Senyum

**Re** : -

_Aigoo~ You look so cute with those big glassess~ __**MY**__ BabyKyuuu~_

Tak tahu mengapa, Kyuhyun mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas saat melihat pesan dari Siwon. Dan saat sepasang orbs cokelatnya melirik ke seberang jalan, ia melihat Siwon tengah menatapnya dengan intens, bersama dengan senyuman cerah yang membuat Kyuhyun tak berani melihat ke arah Siwon lagi.

**.**

**.oOWonKyuOo.**

**.**

**BRAKK!**

Keenam _namja_ yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara keras dari pintu yang dibuka dengan semena-mena.

"Choi Siwon!" seru Kyuhyun keras sambil menenteng beberapa selebaran kertas yang terlihat kusut karena ia remas dengan kuat sedari tadi. Wajah _namja_ manis itu memerah, dan ia menggeretakkan giginya dengan kuat untuk tak langsung memaki Siwon saat itu juga.

"_Waeyo_, BabyKyu?" tanya Siwon yang kini memasang wajah innocent.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini?" seru Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan kertas-kertas yang berada di tangannya itu langsung pada sang tersangka.

Kyuhyun hampir saja yakin kalau ia melihat Siwon tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat namja itu meraih kertas-kertas itu. "Wow! Hasilnya benar-benar lebih bagus dari yang kuperkirakan." ucap Siwon sambil menunjukkan kertas itu pada lima orang _namja_ lain yang berada di sana.

"_Yah_! Jangan tunjukkan pada mereka!" seru Kyuhyun panik.

"_Waeyo_, BabyKyu? Kenapa kau marah-marah begitu? Aku kan hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau kau itu milikku." ucap Siwon dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Aisshh!" Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak surai eboninya dengan kasar. _Namja_ manis itu benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran dan seluruh tindakan dari _namja_ tampan di depannya itu. Dengan mengajaknya—yang seorang nerd— berpacaran saja, sudah merupakan hal yang sangat tak masuk akal. Ditambah lagi, _namja_ itu selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersamanya. Meneleponnya setiap malam, dan hampir setiap saat selalu mengiriminya pesan yang berisikan hal-hal tak penting semacam 'Start missing your cute face' dan hal-hal lain seperti itu.

Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun harus menghadapi tatapan-tatapan heran, aneh dan ingin tahu dari setiap pasang mata siswa yang bersekolah di SuJu SHS ini karena sejak—ia tak tahu pastinya kapan, di mading sekolah mereka itu kini penuh dengan selebaran yang berisikan foto keduanya tengah bergandengan tangan sepulang sekolah, dengan tulisan yang di cetak tebal berwarna merah yang bertuliskan

"CHO KYUHYUN adalah NAMJACHINGU dari CHOI SIWON. Lean your HANDS to him, and you'll get the PUNISMENT!"

Suara tawa kecil dari Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mendongak dan menemukan Siwon tengah tersenyum sambil menatapnya. "_Come here_," ucap Siwon sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun sendiri kini terdiam antara mengacuhkan Siwon dan bergegas keluar, atau memenuhi permintaan Siwon dan masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat namja itu.

"BabyKyu~"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar namanya di sebutkan oleh Siwon dengan penuh rasa sayang seperti itu. Hingga tanpa sadar kakinya mulai bergerak maju ke arah Siwon.

"_You're so cute_~" ucap Siwon ketika Kyuhyun sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. _Namja_ tampan itu terus dan terus mengecupi puncak kepala Kyuhyun dan menghujani Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata manis sampai telinga Kyuhyun memerah karena malu.

.

"Ehhemm!"

"Uhukk! Uhukk!"

Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Siwon yang memeluknya erat saat mendengar suara-suara aneh itu. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna saat ia melihat lima anggota OSIS lain yang daritadi berada di ruangan itu tersenyum penuh arti ke arah mereka berdua.

"A—.._umm_.." Kyuhyun membuka dan menutup mulutnya karena ia tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat saat itu, dan senyuman penuh arti yang terus mereka lemparkan itu membuat wajahnya semakin memerah pekat.

Ia tak pernah terbiasa dengan yang namanya bersikap manja, dan juga tak terbiasa dengan atensi dari orang banyak. Dan kini, saat ia mendapati dirinya meloloskan pertahanan dirinya dan bermanja pada Siwon, ia merasa ingin masuk ke dalam lubang dan mengurung dirinya di dalam sana saking malunya.

"Ish! Kalian ini.." ucap Siwon sambil merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Siwon bisa merasakan kalau tubuh Kyuhyun itu kini cukup tegang—dan tak seperti tadi. "Bisakah kalian keluar saja? Dan kuharap kalian cukup pintar untuk tak kembali sampai bel pelajaran kembali berbunyi."

"Hahahaha.._Aigoo_~ Siwonnie, kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada _nerd_ itu ternyata.."

"Hey! Jangan panggil BabyKyu-**KU** seperti itu!" seru Siwon tak terima.

"_Wae_? Kenyataan kan? Kekasihmu itu terlihat sangat culun, Siwonnie. Aku saja sampai heran kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya."

"Ish! Kalian saja yang tak tahu kalau BabyKyu-**KU** itu sangat manis!" sergah Siwon.

"Manis? Manis dari mananya, Siwonnie? Culun begitu!"

Siwon yang merasa kesal karena kekasihnya di bilang culun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Kyuhyun menghadap mereka.

"Siwon.." bisik Kyuhyun saat secara perlahan _namja_ itu menyibak surai ikalnya.

"Sshhh..percaya padaku, BabyKyu." sahut Siwon sambil berbisik lembut di telinga Kyuhyun. Namja itu melepaskan kacamata Kyuhyun dan melepaskan dua kancing teratas milik Kyuhyun.

"See? Apakah kalian masih menganggap kalau kekasihku itu tidak manis?" tanya Siwon sambil meraih dagu Kyuhyun agar mereka berlima bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

Kelimanya terdiam saat mereka melihat wajah asli Kyuhyun yang selama ini tertutup kacamata pantat botol yang digunakan Kyuhyun. Sepasang iris sewarna lelehan cokelat itu kini menatap mereka dengan tatapan polosnya dengan sedikit rasa takut, panik dan bingung yang memenuhi mata itu, dan malah membuat mereka merasakan sesuat mulai bangkit dari dalam tubuh mereka.

Dengan pipi chubby yang memiliki kulit yang terlihat sangat lembut itu, tangan mereka serasa gatal untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Apalagi kini pipi itu dihiasi semburat merah yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Dan ketika tatapan mereka berlima jatuh pada sepasang bibir ranum itu, mereka harus menelan salivanya dengan susah karena bibir itu berwarna merah dan terlihat basah secara alami.

"Sudah! Sudah!" seru Siwon saat melihat kelima temannya itu menatap _namjachingu_-**NYA** dengan tatapan lapar. Siwon segera memakaikan lagi kacamata Kyuhyun dan mengusir temannya itu untuk keluar dari sana.

**.**

**.oOWonKyuOo.**

**.**

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Choi Siwon?" desis Kyuhyun saat akhirnya mereka ditinggalkan sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Hemm? Apa maksudmu, BabyKyu?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi!" sentak Kyuhyun dengan keras. "Kalau kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku saja, hentikan sampai disini!" seru Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Baby.. BabyKyu, kau kenapa? Ada apa?" ucap Siwon sambil meraih tangan Kyuhyun—yang langsung di tepis dengan kasar oleh _namja_ manis itu.

"K-kau keterlaluan! Kalau ini hanya permainan dari seorang Choi Siwon yang terkenal, hentikan semua ini sekarang juga! Aku ini bukan boneka mainanmu!" Kyuhyun mengambil langkah mundur saat Siwon mulai maju ke arahnya. "Jangan mendekat!"

"BabyKyu, jangan seperti ini.. Katakan padaku.. ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah seperti ini? Apakah aku berbuat salah padamu?" tanya Siwon dengan nada suara yang terdengar begitu bingung dan memelas.

Namun Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Ia merasa semua ini sudah terlalu..terlalu dalam baginya. Selama ini ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa bermanja kepada orang lain selain kakaknya. Dan itupun, ia hampir tak pernah mau untuk sampai di peluk.

Tapi tadi...tapi tadi ia merasa kalau dirinya mulai berubah. Cara Siwon memperlakukan dirinya dan cara _namja_ itu memanggilnya dengan lembut membuat dinding besar yang selama ini menutupi hatinya mulai hancur.

Dan jika semua ini hanyalah permainan semata, ia tak ingin untuk jatuh dan sampai terluka karena _namja_ itu!

"Hentikan semua ini, Siwon." ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. "Katakan kalau aku mencontek. Sebarkan itu semua dan aku tak peduli lagi apakah aku harus keluar dari sekolah ini, asal itu bisa membuatmu menghentikan permainan ini. Aku muak, Choi Siwon!"

Dan dengan itu semua, Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan OSIS itu. Meninggalkan Siwon yang kini terpaku menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

**.**

**.oOWonKyuOo.**

**.**

"Kyu? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ahra saat melihat adiknya itu pulang ke rumah dengan wajah kusut, dan terlihat seperti orang yang ingin menangis.

Kyuhyun menatap Ahra sekilas, menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar dan langsung berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya dengan suara keras dari pintu yang di tutup dengan kasar.

"Kyu? Kyu? _Waeyo_? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ahra dengan khawatir sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan keras dan berulang.

"_I-I'm okay noona_!" seru Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya.

Ahra menghela nafasnya sambil mengambil satu set kunci dari dalam kantungnya. Ia mengambil satu anak kunci, dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci kamar adiknya itu, dan berjalan masuk.

".._hiks_.._hiks_.."

Ahra dapat mendengar suara isakan tangis adiknya itu, dan ia langsung menghapiri Kyuhyun yang kini menelungkupakn tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Baju seragamnya yang belum ia lepas itu kini muali terlihat kusut.

"Baby.. Kyunnie...kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Siwon?" tanya Ahra sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur adiknya itu dan mengelus surai eboni adiknya itu. Ah, dan ya. Ahra tahu kalau saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berpacaran dengan Siwon. Bahkan ia merasa ikut bahagia saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tadinya hanya berpikir mengenai pelajaran dan part time-nya, kini mulai berubah ke arah yang lebih baik.

_Namdongsaeng_-nya itu kini lebih ekspresif, terutama saat ia bersama dengan ponselnya untuk sekedar berkirim pesan dengan Siwon, atau bahkan untuk mengobrol lama. Itu benar-benar kemajuan yang sangat baik karena, semenjak mereka kehilangan orang tua, Kyuhyunnya benar-benar berubah menjadi pendiam

"Aku..aku membencinya.._noona_.._hiks_..aku membencinya!" seru Kyuhyun di antara tangisnya.

Ahra menggelengkan kepalanya dan berucap dengan lembut. "Tidak. Kau tak membencinya Kyu. Kau hanya terlalu mencintainya.".

"Aku tidak mencintainya, _noona_!" Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap garang pada Ahra. "Aku tak mencintainya, dan dia juga tidak...dia juga tidak mencintaiku! Semua hal yang terjadi diantara kami tak lebih dari permainan bodohnya belaka!" ucap Kyuhyun yang kini kembali meneteskan air matanya.

Ahra menghembuskan nafas mendengar seruan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian. Tapi aku tahu kalau Siwon itu benar-benar mencintaimu. _Noona_ tahu, Kyu. _Noona_ tahu hal itu dari caranya menatapmu." Ahra mengusap lembut helaian eboni adiknya itu. "Caranya menatapmu, sama seperti cara _Appa_ menatap _Umma_ dulu. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan kalau ia bahkan akan memberikan seluruh dunia ini kepadamu, jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Kyuhyun menatap Ahra dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dia menggeleng pelan karena perkataan _noona_-nya itu sungguh tak bisa ia bayangkan...dan terasa sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Dan kalau kau belum menyadarinya, kaupun juga mencintainya Kyu." Sepasang iris cokelat Kyuhyun melebar tak percaya demi mendengar ucapan Ahra.

Ahra meloloskan tawa kecil melihat ekpresi adiknya itu. "Kalau kau tak mencintainya, kau tak akan mungkin menangis karenanya." Ahra mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun yang basah itu. "Selain itu, kau menjadi lebih 'hidup' semenjak bersamanya. Kau sering tertawa, marah-marah, dan _noona_ sering melihat rona pink menjalari pipimu. Dan jangan kira _noona_ tak tahu kalau kau membuat seluruh isi lemarimu berhamburan keluar pada saat kau akan pergi kencan berdua dengan Siwon kan?"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kalau kini wajahnya memanas mendengar penuturan kakaknya itu.

"Kau mencintainya, dan ia juga mencintaimu. Jadi _noona_ harap kau keluar, dan menemui Siwon sekarang juga. Diluar hujan."

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget, dan mengikuti arah pandangan _noona_-nya ke jendela. Ia mendapati Siwon benar-benar sedang berdiri di di depan rumahnya dengan tubuh yang mulai basah kuyup karena hujan. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun meraih handuk dan berlari keluar rumah.

Ia tak mengingat lagi kalau ia sedang marah pada Siwon.

.

.

"Aigoo! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan handuk ke atas kepala Siwon dan menarik _namja_ itu untuk memasuki rumahnya. Sepasang tangannya bergerak lincah untuk mengeringkan surai hitam Siwon yang basah.

Kyuhyun mendengar Siwon tertawa pelan, dan _namja_ manis itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku teringat lagi saat pertemuan pertama kita." ucap Siwon sambil mengangkat wajahnya agar ia bisa menatap Kyuhyun secara langsung. Kyuhyun menatap bingung ke arah Siwon, sebelum ia mengamati keadaan Siwon seutuhnya, dan akhirnya ingatan mengenai hujan, supermarket, _namja_ basah, handuk dan kaus mulai memasuki ingatannya.

"Kau? Yang waktu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ne. Aku _namja_ yang meminjam kaus hijaumu itu, BabyKyu."

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri saat mendengar _pet's name_-nya digunakan lagi oleh Siwon. Ia sudah akan berjalan pergi sebelum tangan Siwon mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, BabyKyu. Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu, dan kau boleh memutuskan untuk membenciku setelahnya." pinta Siwon.

Kyuhyun melihat kakaknya berdiri di dekat dapur, dan _yeoja_ itu mengangguk. Memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mendengarkan dulu penjelasan dari Siwon. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan akhirnya _namja_ itu duduk di depan Siwon. "Cepat bicara."

"Aku..aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kita bertemu. Wajah manismu mengalihkan duniaku, dan sikap baikmu saat itu benar-benar membuat hatiku hanya tertuju padamu." mulai Siwon. "Esok harinya saat aku kembali kesana, ternyata kau tak ada dan saat aku bertanya mengenaimu, mereka bilang kalau kau bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku. Dan sejak itu aku selalu tersenyum setiap kali kita berpapasan, namun kau tak pernah menyadarinya." Namja tampan itu tersenyum sedih. "Karena itulah..karena itulah aku membuat semua rencana itu. Menjebakmu agar aku bisa membuatmu menjadi kekasihku."

Siwon melemparkan senyum lemah pada Kyuhyun. "Waktu satu bulan ini benar-benar saat yang paling membahagiakan untukku. Memilikimu menjadi kekasihku benar-benar membuatku merasa kalau hidupku terasa penuh dengan kebahagiaan."

"Mungkin aku yang salah karena memulai semua ini dengan jebakan yang menyudutkanmu. Namun kali ini, aku ingin memulai semuanya lagi dari awal, dan kau bebas untuk menolakku jika kau memang tak menyukaiku. Cho Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi milikku—ah, salah. Kau itu bukan sebuah benda yang bisa dimiliki siapapun." gumam Siwon memotong ucapannya sendiri. "Cho Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadikanku sebagai milikmu? Bersediakah kau menjadikanku kekasihmu?"

Kyuhyun tak tahu sejak kapan matanya mulai basah. Namun yang ia tahu adalah kalau ia mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Siwon, dan sedetik kemudian ia merasakan kalau tubuhnya masuk ke dalam rengkuhan hangat yang menenangkan.

Dan Kyuhyun tahu kalau kini hatinya telah berlabuh pada tempat yang tepat.

**.**

**.oOWonKyuOo.**

**.**

_~Enam tahun kemudian~_

"BabyKyu, aku tahu kalau ini mungkin terlalu cepat, karena aku bahkan baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan pertamaku. Namun aku sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari sejak pertama kali aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya ketika ia melihat Siwon merogoh sakunya, dan berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapannya.

"Ini adalah hari kelulusanmu. Hari bahagiamu. Dan di hari ini juga aku memperoleh kepastian kalau aku di terima di sebuah perusahaan besar. Ini adalah hari kebahagianku. Aku ingin menjadikan hari ini menjadi lebih sempurna dengan ini." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjukkan sebuah kotak beludru merah dengan sebuah cincin berwarna perak platina bertatahkan berlian di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar banyak teman sekampusnya—ini adalah hari kelulusannya, Oke?— yang kini berkumpul di sekitar mereka dan menjerit-jerit kecil di sekitarnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin aku bukanlah seorang yang sempurna. Namun aku akan bisa menjadi sempurna jika kau berada disisiku. Karena itu... _Would you marry me_?"

Kyuhyun merasakan pandangannya mulai kabur oleh air mata ketika ia menatap wajah tampan yang kini tersenyum padanya. Kyuhyun tak tahu hal baik apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada kehidupannya yag terdahulu, karena kini ia bisa mendapatkan seorang namja yang hampir sempurna itu mencintainya, dan berlutut untuk meminangnya.

_"I do.. I do Siwon.."_

Samar-samar Kyuhyun dapat melihat namja-**NYA** itu berdiri, dan kemudian ia bisa merasakan kalau secara perlahan, sebuah cincin di pasangkan pada jari manisnya.

"_Saranghaeyo_, BabyKyu."

"_Na do saranghae_, Siwonnie."

Dan setelahnya Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kalau seluruh bagian dari wajahnya di hujani dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut dari Siwon. Dan terakhir, ia mendapatkan sebuah ciuman panas yang memabukkan dari _his-soon-to-be-husband._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeooongg~!**

**Author yang baik dan rajin ini kembali dengan FF WonKyu sebelum puasaa~!**

**Yah, sebenernya mau puasa atau enggak, nggak ngefek ke author, cz author kalo ngetik sukanya malem-malem sih.. kan udah buka puasa~**

**yang jadi masalah itu kalo para readerku tercintah yang terkadang pada yadong ini baca FF siang-siang dan bayangin yang 'iya=iya' padahal author aja nggak ngasih adegan yang 'iya-iya' #sigh #plak**

**Udah ah, habis ini author mau bobo buat siap-siap sahur, dan next time author mau ngetik HoMin yang Pedofil dulu~ kekekeke**

**Last, if u reespect to my story, give me some review to cheer me up, Ok? **


	8. Soulmate

.

**Ela_Shim_SparCloud** aka **Ela Ela Changminnie** proudly presents

"**Kyuhyun Love Story" Ch 8**

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun as Uke

**Pair** : YunKyu (Jung Yunho X Cho Kyuhyun)

Slight HanChul

Rate : T menjurus M (Buat yang masih puasa, kalo pikiran anda sudah terkontaminasi dengan keyadongan, bacanya kalo udah buka puasa yee)

**Warn** : Uke!Kyu, TYPOs. Supranatural thing.

Dan untuk Kyuhyun disini, bayangkan ia seperti saat mv Dancing Out, dengan rambut hitam, wajah yang manis namun juga evil =_="

.

Ini adalah kumpulan fanfic oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari wajah dan sifat Uke Kyuhyun, dan juga dari banyaknya Seme dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun

**.**

**.**

**.oOYunKyuOo.**

**.**

Aku adalah _incubus_. Iblis yang terlahir dengan kebutuhan untuk melakukan hubungan seksual sebagai sumber makanan kami. Kami adalah bangsa yang immortal. Tak ada hal yang bisa membuat kami. Namun jika kami tidak mengisi tenaga kami, kami akan melemah dan lama-lama akan lenyap.

Ya. Lenyap. Jika manusia mati, mereka masih akan memiliki roh. Namun tidak dengan bangsa kami. Jika kami melemah dan terus melemah, kematian bagi kami adalah lenyapnya kami dari dunia ini.

Kami?

Ya. Tentu saja. Apa kalian pikir hanya ada aku saja? Tentu saja tidak. Kami memiliki jumlah yang lumayan banyak. Dengan jenis berupa namja dan yeoja, yang memiliki paras tampan dan cantik. Dengan begitu kami bisa dengan mudah menjerat seseorang yang akan melakukan hubungan seksual dengan kami.

**.**

**.**

**YunKyu Couple :**

**"Soulmate"**

**.**

**.**

Siapa di kota Seoul ini yang tak mengenal Jung Yunho? Namja berwajah tampan dengan sepasang mata musang yang tajam dan bibir tipis sexy berbentuk hati yang menggoda iman. Dengan kesuksesannya di bidang arsitektur dalam usia yang bisa dibilang cukup muda, ia merupakan sosok terkenal di kota seoul.

Bukan hanya ketampanan dan kekayannya saja yang membuatnya terkenal. Tapi lebih kenapa sifat playboynya yang sudah melegenda, karena dalam sejarah hidupnya, semua orang tahu kalau ia selalu berganti pacar setiap satu minggu sekali.

"Yo, Yunho. Namja terplayboy seantero kota Seoul. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Mencari mangsa baru untuk kemudian dicampakkan setelah bosan?" tanya seorang namja cantik bernama Heechul.

"Seperti biasa. Dan bisakah kau melepaskan pakaian yeoja itu dan memakai pakaian namja secara layak? Apa kau tak malu berpakaian seperti yeoja seperti itu, Heechul?" ucap Yunho dengan nada menggurui.

Keduanya saling bertatapan tajam, untuk kemudian saling tertawa.

"Duduklah, Chullie." tawar Yunho sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya. "Mana Hankyung?" tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling.

Dan dalam suasana remang dengan lampu disko yang terus berkedip dan berputar, Yunho akhirnya bisa melihat sosok tampan berwajah oriental yang berkharisma. Namja yang di maksud itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai salam untuk Yunho, dan namja itu kembali melakukan aktifitasnya sebagai pemilik dan pengawas Miracle Bar ini.

"Kau masih betah bersamanya?" tanya Yunho penasaran ketika ia melihat tatapan Heechul yang tak pernah lepas dari Hankyung.

Heechul yang mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu menoleh dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang lembut. "Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah. Dia adalah _soulmate_ku Yun."

"Dan selama bersamanya, kau tak pernah melakukan seks dengan orang lain?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Heechul menggeleng dengan mantap.

"Kau serius? Satu kalipun kau tak pernah melakukan seks dengan orang lain?'

Heechul kembali menggeleng, dan membuat Yunho terperangah tak percaya.

Yah, jangan salahkan Yunho juga dalam hal ini. Sebelum bertemu dengan Hankyung, Heechul adalah dongsaengnya yang bisa dibilang track recordnya dalam bergonta-ganti partner seks hampir menyamai dirinya.

Dan sekarang ini, sudah hampir enam bulan ini Heechul berkata kalau ia tak pernah lagi melakukan seks dengan orang lain selain Hankyung! Sungguh tak dapat di percaya.

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa lagi melakukan seks bersama orang lain selain dirinya lagi. Kau sendiri tahu kalau bangsa kita sangat memuja rasa. Jika diibaratkan, bangsa kita adalah pecandu alkohol, dan manusia adalah alkohol itu. Untuk sekedar memuaskan nafsu saja, kita bisa memilih untuk meminum alkohol manapun juga." Heechul memberi jeda sejenak. "Tapi Hankyung bagiku adalah wine mahal yang memiliki aroma dan rasa yang terbaik. Dan sekali aku sudah merasakannya, aku tak bisa lagi menikmati rasa alkohol lain. Aku sudah menjadi pecandu dari rasanya."

Yunho menatap Heechul dengan pandangan skeptis. "Itu kan hanya pemikiranmu saja. Semua orang memiliki seleranya masing-masing. Dan selama ini, semua wine yang kuminum rasannya enak-enak saja tuh." sahut Yunho sambil mengedarkan pandang untuk mencari mangsanya malam ini.

Saat Yunho tengah asyik memilih mangsanya, sekelompok yeoja dan namja melewati mereka, dan sebuah aroma enak yang tajam langsung memasuki indra penciuman Yunho dan membuat tubuh namja tampan itu tersentak penuh antisipasi.

Namun terlambat. Ketika tatapan Yunho terarah pada sekelompok orang itu, mereka sudah berjalan keluar meninggalkan bar tersebut.

"Waeyo, Yun?" tanya Heechul yang penasaran melihat tingkah Yunho barusan."Apa ada orang yang kau kenal?"

"Apa kau mencium aroma enak yang barusan?" tanya Yunho tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Heechul.

"Eh? Aroma apa?" tanya Heechul bingung. Pasalnya dari tadi ia tak mencium bau-bauan yang menarik perhatiannya.

Yunho memperhatikan Heechul yang sepertinya tak berbohong. Ia terlalu mengenal dongsaengnya, hingga ia bisa tahu kapan dongsaengnya berkata jujur atau bohong.

_'Mungkin tadi hanya perasaanku saja,'_ pikir Yunho.

"Lupakan saja. Kurasa aku harus pergi. Aku akan bermain dengan Jessica saja. Disini tak ada yang menarik perhatianku."

**.**

**.oOYunKyuOo.**

**.**

Ia mencium aroma enak itu lagi. Ini sudah yang ke sepuluh kalinya dalam satu minggu ini ia mencium bau itu ketika melewati cafe yang bernamakan Spar Cafe. Bukan, ini bukan semacam aroma makanan, cake ataupun bau minuman di sana. Tapi aroma itu..._berbeda_.

Karena terlalu penasaran, Yunho akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya di depan cafe itu, dan memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk.

Cafe itu tak jauh berbeda dengan cafe-cafe lainnya. Dekorasinya sederhana,namun malah terkesan _hommy_. Waiter dan waitress berjalan sibuk memenuhi permintaan pelanggan. Tapi yang jelas berbeda adalah, seluruh sudut cafe ini di penuhi oleh aroma enak yang Yunho tak bisa mengetahui darimana aroma itu berasal. Terlalu banyak orang dan makanan di tempat ini, dan aroma itu benar-benar membuat kepalaya terasa ringan dan tak bisa berfikir jernih.

"Selamat datang, tuan. Meja untuk berapa orang?" sapa seorang pegawai di sana sambil mengembangkan senyum yang memperlihatkan sepasang gigi kelincinya. Lee Sungmin. Itu nama yang tertera pada nametagnya.

"Satu. Untukku saja." sahut Yunho spontan.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan mengantarkan tuan." lanjut Sungmin sambil berjalan mendahului Yunho.

**PRANGG!**

Langkah Yunho dan Sungmin terhenti. Keduanya menoleh ke arah suara untuuk alasan yang berbeda. Jika Sungmin berhenti karena mendengar suara benda pecah itu, Yunho berhenti dan berbalik karena mencium aroma itu—yang kini menguar di udara dengan kadar yang lebih tajam.

"Ah, mianhae. Saya tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas ini di atas meja anda." ucap seorang namja bersurai hitam dan berwajah manis itu. Namun tak seperti ucapannya yang terkesan meminta maaf, namja itu tak sedikitpun menunjukkan raut wajah bersalah sama sekali. "Habisnya saya kan kaget saat tangan kanan anda tiba-tiba meremas pantat sexy saya ini." lanjut namja itu dengan suara bass-nya yang sengaja ia keraskan agar semua orang di dalam cafe ini bisa mendengar ucapannya.

Yunho bisa melihat kalau kini namja paruh baya bertubuh tambun itu menatap ke sekeliling dengan wajah memerah menahan malu dan amarah.

"Kurasa orang buta pun tahu kalau tempat ini adalah cafe, bukan tempat pelacuran murahan yang entah sudah berapa kali anda masuki untuk memuaskan hasrat binatang anda. Jadi sebelum anda benar-benar saya buat buta, cepat angkat kaki dari tempat ini!"

Namja paruh baya yang di maksud itupun langsung angkat kaki dari tempat itu karena melihat pandangan tak suka dari seluruh orang yang berada di cafe ini.

"Mianhae karena saya sudah mengganggu kenyamanan anda semua. Silahkan kembali melanjutkan acara santap santai anda semua." Namja manis bersurai hitam itu kembali mengeraskan suaranya sambil membungkukkan badannya, untuk kemudian langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan karyawan.

Begitu waiter itu hilang dari pandangan, akhirnya semua orang yang ada di dalam cafe itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makan dan minum mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Yunho, yang akhirnya sudah duduk di tempat yang di tunjukkan oleh Sungmin padanya.

"Tuan, ini buku pesanannya. Kalau anda sudah sipa untuk memesan, anda bisa memanggil saya atau rekan saya. Pemisi."

Yunho menangguk singkat dan mulai membuka buku menu itu. Namun tak seperti Yunho yang biasanya sigap, setelah melihat seluruh menu yang ada disana, Yunho tak segera bisa menentukan pilihannya. Yang ada di benaknya saat ini malah wajah manis dari namja waiter tadi.

Dan jujur saja, itu cukup membuatnya terganggu. Karena selama ini, tak ada satu orang pun manusia yang bisa menarik perhatiannya sampai seperti ini hanya dalam satu kali tatap. Selain itu dengan aroma memabukkan yang terus-terusan ia hirup dari atmosfer cafe ini semakin membuatnya tak bisa fokus.

Dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan tangan yang memijat pelipis kepalanya, Yunho akhirnya mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil pelayan.

"Ya, Tuan?" suara yang familiar untuk Yunho terdengar, dan ia masih ingat kalau itu suara Sungmin yang tadi menyambutnya di depan.

"Bisakah kau membawakanku _anju_?" tanya Yunho sambil terus memjat pelipisnya.

Sungmin—pelayan itu mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pesanan namja tampan itu. Bagaimana tidak, bukannya _anju_ itu adalah snack yang yang terdiri dari makanan asin dan pedas yang diminum bersama alkohol untuk meredakan efek mabuk? Lalu kenapa namja yang terlihat sangat bugar dan tak nampak sedikitpun memperlihatkan kesan mabuk itu memesan itu?

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ia tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari pelayan itu. "Wae?" tanyanya saat melihat Sungmin yang memasang ekspresi bingung.

"A-aniya," ucap Sungmin yang seakan tersadar kalau sedari tadi ia hanya melamun sendiri. "Ka-kami tak memiliki _anju_. Tapi kalau anda mau, kami bisa menyediakan makanan yang akan kami buat lebih asin dan lebih pedas." ucap Sungmin secara refleks.

"Ya, ya. Seperti itu juga bisa. Pokoknya sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan atau mrngurangi rasa mabuk."

"Ah. Ne. Silahkan di tunggu sebentar. Pesanan anda akan jadi dalam lima belas menit." ucap Sungmin sambil undur diri dari meja Yunho.

**.**

**.oOYunKyuOo.**

**.**

Yunho menyentakkan kepalanya ke atas dengan kaget karena aroma itu kembali menguat secara tiba-tiba. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah aroma memabukkan itu menguat, dan ia menemukan namja manis bersurai hitam yang menjadi objek pelecehan seksual tadi berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa nampan berisikan makanan.

_'Tidak mungkin..'_ batin Yunho ketika akhirnya namja manis itu berdiri tepat di depannya. Kali ini Yunho tak mungkin salah lagi. Aroma yang manis dan memabukkan itu benar-benar menguar dari setiap jengkal kulit pucat namja manis itu.

"Silahkan. Ini pesanan anda tuan." ucap namja manis itu sambil meletakkan semangkuk makanan di depan Yunho yang masih terpana.

Yunho terdiam begitu saja ketika tangan namja bername tag Cho Kyuhyun itu terjulur saat meletakkan mangkuk makanan di depannya. Tatapan Yunho benar-benar terfokus pada lengan pucat itu. Dengan aroma nikmat yang menguar kuat dari tangan pucat itu, Yunho membayangkan akan seperti apa rasanya jika ia menggenggam lengan pucat itu dan menggunakan lidah serta mulutnya untuk mengicipi setiap inchi dari kulit yang terekspos itu. Akan seperti apa kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan jika ia mengulum setiap jemari kurus itu dan mendengar desahan keluar dari sepasang bibir sintal yang berwarna merah alami itu. Akan semanis apa rasa keringat, saliva dan sperma yang dimiliki namja itu ketika mereka melakukan seks, kalau aroma tubuh namja itu saja sudah se-memabukkan ini.

Hanya dengan memikirkan hal seperti itu saja, Yunho bisa merasakan kalau kini junior kebanggaannya itu mulai mengeras di balik celananya.

"Tuan? Tuan? Apakah anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya waiter bernama Kyuhyun itu saat ia tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari pelanggannya yang cukup tampan itu.

"A-ah? Apa? Tadi kau berkata apa?" tanya Yunho terkaget saat ia sudah bangun dari lamunannya yang 'iya iya' mengenai namja manis di depannya itu.

"Apakah hanya ini pesanan anda? Apakah ada hal lain yang anda butuhkan?" tanya namja itu sambil menatap Yunho dengan pandangan aneh.

_'Ya! Aku sangat membutuhkanmu untuk berbaring terlentang tanpa ada satu benangpun yang menutupi tubuhmu yang basah oleh keringat!'_ seru Yunho dalam hati karena aroma namja itu benar-benar seperti...benar-benar seperti _aphrodisiac_ yang sangat menggoda imannya.

"A-ah, kurasa.." Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah sebelum akhirnya ia bisa kembali berbicara. "Kurasa..ini sudah cukup."

**.**

**.oOYunKyuOo.**

**.**

Malam mulai merambat menyelubungi angkasa. Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam dalam peraduannya ketika seorang namja bersurai hitam yang memiliki lekuk tubuh sexy menggoda kini berjalan dalam keheningan.

Sepasang kaki yang kini terlapisi oleh celana kulit ketat yang semakin menunjukkan pantat sexy dan juga kaki jenjangnya itu berhenti melangkah dengan tiba-tiba, dan langsung berbalik ke belakang.

"Ada orang disana?" tanyanya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Hanya hening yang menjawabnya.

Kyuhyun—nama namja itu— menajamkan pandangannya pada kegelapan di belakangnya, namun ia tak dapat melihat siapapun di sana.

"Aneh. Sedari tadi aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Akhirnya ia kembali berjalan lagi ke arah apartementnya.

Namun belum lama ia melangkah, ia kembali merasakan tatapan tajam itu. Kali ini ia tak berhenti, namun langsung memutar tubuh dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Tapi sama seperti tadi, ia tak mendapati seorangpun disana.

Perasaan takut dan ngeri mulai menyelubungi hatinya. Pasalnya semenjak ia keluar dari cafenya, ia mulai merasakan ada yang menatapnya dengan sangat tajam dari arah belakangnya. Namun setiap kali ia menoleh ataupun memanggil siapapun yang ada dibelakangnya, tak ada sosok yang menampakkan dirinya.

Akhirnya dengan tenaga yang ada, Kyuhyun mulai mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai ke apartementnya.

Dan setelah selamat sampai di dalam apartement kecilnya, ia baru ingat kalau ia juga pernah merasa di tatap seperti itu. Perasaan itu sama seperti perasaan yang ditimbulkan ketika ia di tatap dengan tajam dan penuh arti oleh seorang pelanggan yang tadi memesan makanan aneh.

**.**

**.oOYunKyuOo.**

**.**

"Huuaaa!"

Suara teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar begitu keras di dalam kamarnya yang sempit itu. Matanya menatap nyalang ke sekeliling kamarnya untuk mendapati tak ada seorangpun yang berada di kamarnya. Sekali lagi ia meneliti keadaan kamar mungilnya itu, dan akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega karena tak ada yang berubah sama sekali dari kamarnya itu.

Kemudian dengan perlahan ia menyingkap selimut sewarna baby blue-nya dan kembali ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Aakhh!" serunya tertahan ketika ia akan berguling ke samping dan menemukan bahwa kini...bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit...terutama pada bagian rektumnya.

Kyuhyun menatap dengan horor pada cermin yang menempel pada dinding di seberang tempat tidurnya. Disana...di pantulan cermin itu, terlihat jelas kalau di lehernya...terdapat bekas kissmark berwarna merah menyala.

"What the fuck?" desis Kyuhyun sambil meraba bekas kissmark itu.

Lalu seolah tersadar, namja manis bersurai sekelam malam itu cepat-cepat membuka kancing piyamanya...dan menemukan kalau kini tubuh atasnya itu bertaburan dengan kissmasrk yang tidak ia tahu—ah, aniya. Mungkin...mungkin ia tahu...tapi..tapi itu _mustahil_!

Mungkin tadi ia memang bermimpi kalau ia telah melakukan you-know-what dengan seseorang. Lebih tepatnya, ia melakukannya dengan seorang namja yang masih ia kenali sebagai pelanggannya-yang-memesan-makanan-aneh itu.

Tapi...tapi itu hanya mimpi saja kan? Namja itu tak mengenalnya. Namja itu juga tak tahu dimana ia tinggal. Dan yang terpenting, namja tu tak mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya! Munkin ia memang tinggal sendiri. Mungkin ia memang tinggal diapartemen kecil yang murah. Namun ia tak pernah lupa mengunci pintu apartement dan pintu kamarnya!

"Ugh..sial! Sakit sekali!" maki Kyuhyun menahan sakit saat ia berusaha bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Dengan tangan yang terus mengurut pinggang dan cara berjalan yang tertatih menahan sakit, Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di dalam kamar mandi. Namja yang memiliki wajah manis dan cukup cantik itu dengan perlahan melepas semua atribut yang ia kenakan.

"God..." ucap namja manis itu ketika ia mendapati kalau celana dalam yang ia kenakan itu memiliki bercak kemerahan yang bercampur dengan cairan putih kental yang mulai mengering. _Darah_ dari rektumnya..dan juga _sperma_...

"Yunho..," Kyuhyun mendesiskan nama yang ia yakini sebagai nama namja itu. Ia ingat kalau dalam mimpinya, namja yang menyetubuhinya itu meyuruh Kyuhyun untuk memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

**.**

**.oOYunKyuOo.**

**.**

Yunho menghela nafasnya saat ia menatap pada sekerumunan namja dan yeoja yang tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan sensual di lantai dansa. Jika biasanya ia selalu bersemangat dalam mencari-cari yeoja cantik yang bisa ia tiduri, kali ini ia melempar tatapan bosan dan langsung berbalik ke meja bartender.

"Waeyo, Yunho-ya?" tanya Heechul yang seperti biasanya selalu ada di Miracle Bar ini untuk menemani _soulmate_nya itu bekerja.

"Entah kenapa, aku tak bisa lagi tertarik pada mereka. Aroma mereka, tak semenggiurkan dulu lagi." sahut Yunho dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur kesal. Pasalnya, semenjak ia mencium aroma tubuh Kyuhyun dan mencicipi rasa tubuhnya yang...tak terdeskripsikan nikmatnya itu, ia tak bisa lagi merasakan nikmatnya mencuri sari kenikmatan dari manusia lainnya. Semuanya terasa hambar dan tak menyenangkan.

"Sejak kapan rasa mereka tak lagi enak, Yun?" tanya Heechul dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi.

"Sejak aku bertemu Kyuhyun," gumam Yunho sambil kembali meneguk wine yang tadi ia pesan.

"Kyuhyun? Siapa itu Kyuhyun?"

"Dia..namja berwajah manis yang bekerja di SparCafe."

"Kyuhyun? Spar Cafe? Coba kau sebutkan ciri-cirnya Yun!" perintah Heechul yang kini menatap aneh pada Yunho.

"Dia waiter yang memiliki rambut hitam, senyum yang tak ada bedanya dengan seringaian, suara bass yang menggoda, dan tubuh yang sangat sexy."

Heechul membelalakkan mata saat ia langsung mengenali sosok yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu."Yang kau maksud itu Cho Kyuhyun?" seru Heechul tak percaya.

Yunho yang heran mendengar kalau Heechul mengenali namja yang ia maksud itu menatap teman sebangsanya itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Waeyo? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Aish! Bagaimana kau bisa memilih namja seperti itu? Seleramu itu benar-benar..." Heechul yang tak sanggup lagi meneruskan kalimatnya itu ini mengurut pelan pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut. "Kau tahu kalau aku ini cukup dekat dengan Jaejoong kan? Nah, dia itu pemilik dari Spar Cafe itu. Sudah tentu aku sering kesana dan cukup mengenal bocah tengik bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu!" seru Heechul yang sedikit terbawa emosi ketika ia mengingat kelakuan namja yang di maksud Yunho itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, masalah pertama ada pada sikapnya yang tak mau memanggil namja yang lebih tua sebagai hyung. Kecuali pada Jaejoong dan Ryeowook yang merupakan penghasil makanan enak di Spar Cafe. Dan menyebalkannya, dia memanggil semua yeoja yang lebih tua dengan sebutan noona, dengan suara yang dia buat semanja mungkin! Ish! That little brat!"

Yunho terkekeh kecil saat mendengar cerita mengenai Kyuhyun. Seingatnya, dalam satu minggu ini, ketika ia menggauli namja manisnya itu, Kyuhyun memang tak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung.

Heechul menyipitkan mata mendengar kekehan Yunho yang menurutnya aneh itu. "Apa kau menganggap itu semua lucu,eoh?" tanya Heechul dengan nada skeptis. "Selain itu, asal kau tahu saja, namja itu selalu suka mengusili dan menjahili teman-teman kerjanya, yang notabene hampir semuanya lebih tua dari pada dia! Jaejoong pernah kelimpungan mencari pisau kesayangannya dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menggunakannya untuk menggali lubang di tanah!"

Yunho tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mendengar cerita dari Heechul. Namja yang sudah ia nikmati tubuhnya itu benar-benar menarik!

" Selain itu, ia juga sering sekali mengambil strawberry cheescake yang sudah di simpan oleh Sungmin dengan sangat hati-hati, dan ia terang-terangan memakannya di depan Sungmin, sampai potongan terakhir! Padahal ia tahu dengan jelas kalau Sungmin sangat menyukai cake itu, dan ia sengaja menyimpan cake terakhir itu dengan sangat hati-hati, tapi ia malah memakannya begitu saja! Bocah evil!" kesal Heechul dengan amarah yang berapi-api.

"Lalu, kenapa tak ada yang membenci atau memecatnya?" tanya Yunho penasaran. Pasalnya setahunya—selama satu minggu ini ia membuntuti namja itu— Kyuhyun itu cukup di sayang oleh semua orang yang ada disana Harusnya dengan tingkahnya yang menurut mereka menyebalkan itu, jelas mereka semua harusnya membenci dan memecat namja itu kan?

"Karena senakal apapun Kyuhyun, mereka semua tahu kalau di balik itu, ia adalah dongsaeng yang baik dan sangat perhatian—meskipun dengan cara yang tak lazim."

Yunho sedikit terperangah saat ia melihat kalau kini tatapan Heechul melembut, dan tanpa sadar namja yang memiliki paras cantik itu tersenyum. _'Kupikir, aku akan berhadapan dengan Monster Heechul kalau sampai aku menyakiti dongaeng tersayangnya itu.'_

"Lalu, kenapa Kyuhyun tinggal sendiri? Dimana orang tuanya?" Yunho akhirnya tahu kemana ia harus bertanya mengenai namja manis itu. Satu hal pertama yang sebenarnya menjadi tanda tanya besar adalah orang tua Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu memasang foto kedua orang tuanya, namun saat ia mengutak-atik handphone Kyuhyun, ia tak pernah melihat ada pesan atau panggilan dari kedua orang tua namja itu.

"Kyuhyun...yatim piatu. Satu hal yang paling membuat semua orang di Spar Cafe tak bisa membenci dan memecat Kyuhyun adalah kenyataan kalau...mereka pernah hampir kehilangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang saat itu di kunjungi orang tuanya di Seoul ini dan pulang bersama, mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan. Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun meninggal di tempat, dan Kyuhyun...dia koma selama empat hari."

Heechul tersenyum sedih saat ia kembali mengingat saat itu. Ia memang bukan pegawai Spar Cafe. Namun karena hampir setiap hari ia kesana, ia sangat akrab dengan semuanya. Dan sewaktu kecelakaan itu terjadi, Heechul turut merasakan duka yang menyelubungi Cafe itu. Cafe itu tutup dan hampir setiap waktu mereka selalu berada di rumah sakit dan menemani Kyuhyun. Tangis dan kesedihan selalu menjadi atmosfer yang menyelubungi setiap orang disana waktu itu.

Sedangkan Heechul, namja cantik itu menghabiskan waktunya dengan minum-minum di bar milik Hankyung untuk mengalihkan kesedihannya, dan saat itulah ia bertemu dengan _soulmate_nya itu.

Yunho tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat mendengar semua cerita Heechul. Waktu itu, ia tahu kalau dongsaengnya itu sedang bersedih. Namun kala itu, ia hanya memberikan penghiburan pada Heechul, tanpa ingin tahu siapa yang menyebabkan doongsaengnya itu bersedih.

"Karena itu, kalau memang dia adalah _soulmate_mu, dan kau mencintainya, jangan pernah kau sakiti dia, Yunho."

Yunho mematung saat ia mendengarsuara Heechul yang lirh itu. Dan sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, Heechul sudah pergi dari hadapannya dan berjalan menuju Hankyung.

Kyuhyun..._soulmate_nya?

Ani! Itu tak mungkin! Soulmate itu hanya bisa terjadi kalau ia—secara naluriah—mencintai seseorang. Selain itu, kalau ia sudah menemukan soulmate-nya, ia tak mungkin bisa terpisah jauh darinya dalam waktu lama, dan akan selalu dan hanya selalu bercinta padanya.

Ia...tak begitu kan?

Ia hanya merasa tak tertarik lagi pada manusia lain. Tapi itu tak bisa di sangkal, karena tubuh,rasa serta aroma Kyuhyun sangatlah nikmat dan begitu memabukkan. Tak akan ada yeoja dan namja lain yang bisa menandinginya. Bahkan setelah satu minggu ini, tak ada niat untuk mencampakkan Kyuhyun dan mencari mangsa baru. Selain itu, ia selalu menemui namja itu setiap malam hanya karena ia ingin merasakan tubuh itu lagi dan memandangi wajah damainya saat tertidur pulas.

Warna di wajah Yunho mulai memucat saat ia menyadari tindakannya satu minggu belakangan ini.

Tapi, ia tak mencintai namja itu! Ia hanya ingin tahu semua hal tentang Kyuhyun hanya karena penasaran semata! Ia ingin mengetahui semua hal yang ia suka atau pun tidak. Ia ingin menjadi yang paling mengerti perasaannya, sehingga ia bisa ikut senang kalau namja gembira, dan melindungi agar ia tak merasakan kesedihan.

Wajah Yunho sudah benar-benar pucat saat ia menyadari semuanya.

"Benarkah aku mencintai...Kyuhyun?"

**.**

**.oOYunKyuOo.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Dengan berbekal secangkir kopi yang sudah ia minum tadi, kali ini ia tak akan tertidur dan membiarkan namja bejat dan mesum itu menyetubuhinya lagi!

**Krek!**

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping kirinya dan menemukan kalau kini salah satu jendelanya sudah terbuka dengan sempurna. Dan sesaat kemudian, ia sudah bisa melihat seorang Yunho berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan langkah santai.

"Kau menungguku, Kyuhyunnie?" ucap namja berparas tampan itu dengan seringaian yang membuat wajah itu terlihat semakin berbahaya dan ..._sexy_.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat pemikiran tak wajar itu singgah dalam kepalanya.

"Kau! Namja mesum! Pemerkosa!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Yunho dengan jarinya.

"Ckckck..Kyuhyunnie..Kyuhyunnie.." gumam Yunho yang kini terkekeh sambil perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini makin merapat di dinding dengan posisinya yang duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Apa itu bisa di sebut pemerkosaan kalau kau juga menikmatinya? Aku masih ingat dengan desahanmu yang memerintahku untuk semakin bergerak cepat menggenjot lubang sempitmu yang hangat itu, Kyuhyunnie~"

Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya langsung memerah saat mendengar dirty talk yang di lakukan Yunho. Dan wajahnya lebih memerah lagi ketika ia bisa merasakan kalau miliknya di bawah sana sudah mulai terbangun dengan ucapan mesum Yunho.

"Selain itu, kurasa kau menyukaiku juga. Karena satu minggu ini aku mengerjaimu, kau tak pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun. Kau juga tak pernah melaporkanku pada polisi. Padahal aku yakin kau pasti tahu kalau semua itu bukan mimpi, saat kau merasakan sakit pada lubang virginmu yang kugenjot dengan penuh semangat di hari pertama kan?"

"A-aniya! i-itu tak mungkin, ka-karena apa yang akan kukatakan pada polisi? M-mereka pasti tak akan mempercayaiku!" sahut Kyuhyun yang kini mulai merasa bingung dengan ini semua.

Benar juga. Seharusnya sejak awal, apapun tanggapan semua orang di sekelilingnya, ia harusnya menceritakan mengenai kejadian ini.

"Kalau kau tunjukkan bekas kissmark dan di lakukan pemeriksaan, pasti akan ketahuan kalau kau sudah tak virgin lagi. Selain itu kalau memang mereka tak percaya, seharusnya kau bisa menyiapkan kamera atau handycam untuk merekam semua kelakuanku dan menunjukkannya pada polisi. Tapi... kau tak melakukannya kan?"

"I-itu..a-aku tak punya kamera ataupun handycam untuk melakukannya.." sahut Kyuhyun terbata.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak menceritakannya sama sekali pada semua hyung di tempat kerjamu? Mereka semua menyayangimu, mereka pasti akan percaya pada ceritamu dan akan melindungimu dariku."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, dan seperti disadarkan tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun merasa bingung dan tak mengerti. Tak mengerti dengan tindakannya yang tak melaporkan kejadian ini pada para hyungnya. Padahal kalau ia mendapatkan pelecehan sedikit saja di luaran sana, ia akan langsung menceritakannya pada semua hyungnya. Tapi kenapa...

"A-ah..I-itu—_Y-YAH!_ Jangan mendekat!" seru Kyuhyun panik saat ia sadar kalau kini sudah berada tepat di depannya. Apalagi dengan posisinya yang duduk terhimpit oleh dindding di belakangnya dan juga dengan Yunho di depannya, ia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak kemanapun juga.

"Dan alasan terakhir mengapa aku yakin kau menyukaiku adalah.. Kau tak lari ataupun pergi dari tempat ini. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau malam berikutnya aku akan datang lagi. Dan jika kau benar-benar marah karena aku sudah memperkosamu, kau akan pergi atau minimal bersembunyi di tempat hyung-hyungmu." Ucap Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah Kyuhyun. "Tapi kau tak melakukannya, dan membiarkanku kembali menjamah tubuhmu sesukaku."

Yunho langsung melumat habis bibir sintal menggoda milik Kyuhyun saat namja itu kebingungan mencari kata-kata. Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam inipun Kyuhyun kembali menyuarakan kenikmatannya ketika tubuhnya dimanjakan Yunho dengan sangat ahli.

.

"A-ahh! _F-fasterrhhh_...Oohhh..._Hard—ahh...deerhh_...Oohhh... yesshhh..!"

**.**

**.oOYunKyuOo.**

**.**

"Heey~ Kyuhyunnie, buka matamu dan jangan pura-pura tidur seperti ini." Yunho yang merasa energinya full karena sudah mengerjai tubuh Kyuhyun dari semalam sampai satu jam lalu itu kini mengggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Berisik! Aku mau tidur! Aku lelah!" seru Kyuhyun sambil memukul tangan Yunho dan mengubur dirinya di dalam bantal dan selimut.

"Kau boleh tidur setelah kau mengucapkan kalau kau mencintaiku dulu!" perintah Yunho sambil menarik selimut yang dikenakan Kyuhyun

Sepasang iris namja manis itu melotot saat tubuhnya yang belum memakai baju apapun kembali terekspos bebas di mata namja mesum yang sudah mengerjainya sampai pagi itu. "_YA_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menyambar bantalnya dan menutupi bagian paling privatnya dari tatapan mesum Yunho.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tutupi? Aku bahkan sudah melihatnya dari jarak yang paling dekat. Dan aku bisa menggambarkan setiap milimeter dari junior dan lubangmua itu dengan sangat akurat~" goda Yunho yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kyuhyun.

"_Yah! Yah!_ Jangan bicara mesum lagi!" seru Kyuhyun sambil satu tangannya membekap mulut mesum Yunho. "Cepat katakan apa maumu, dan biarkan aku tidur nyenyak setelahnya!"

Yunho tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, dan ia meraih wajah manis Kyuhyun agar bisa menatap sepasang orbs yang menghanyutkan itu secara langsung.

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku." Perintah Yunho lagi.

"_Demanding person_!" gerutu Kyuhyun. "Untuk apa aku mengatakannya, eoh?" tantang Kyuhyun yang sangat tak suka dengan permintaan Yunho. Namja itu saja tak mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya! Untuk apa Kyuhyun mengatakannya?

"Karena kalau kau mengatakannya, aku jadi bisa mengatakan 'nado saranghaeyo' padamu." jawab Yunho dengan lugas.

"E-eh?" kaget Kyuhyun saat mendengar jawaban Yunho. Dan sedetik kemudian rona merah muda yang sangat cantik langsung menyebar pada wajah manis Kyuhyun. "U-ungg~ nado saranghae," bisik Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya dengan imut.

Kali ini giliran Yunho yang kaget. Dan akhirnya namja tampan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa di tertawakan dan di permalukan sudah akan meneriaki Yunho, namun semuanya terhenti saat Yunho akhirnya berucap."Kenapa kau malah menjawab 'nado saranghae'? Kekekeke~ Tapi tak apalah. Dengan begitu kau sudah resmi menjadi _soulmate_ku. Aku akan selalu setia padamu, dan kau juga harus seperti itu." ucap Yunho sambil menarik bantal yang menutupi bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang paling ia suka itu. "Dan karena kau adalah _soulmate_ku, kau harus siap dengan sesi bercinta yang sangat banyak, karena aku adalah namja dengan hasrat dan kebutuhan untuk bercinta yang terlampau tinggi."

"M-MWO?" seru Kyuhyun yang kaget saat Yunho kini sudah berada di atasnya lagi."_Y-Yah!_ A-aku sangat lelah! He-henti—_aahhh_..."

.

.

.

~END~

Annyyeeooongg~!

Buat yang sudah req YunKyu, mana reviewnya?

masa nggak mau ngasih bayaran buat author?

Susah oayah nih bikin cerita yang menjurus begini di bulan puasa.. kudu malem-malem bikinnya..

Buat next chap...

*geleng-geleng kepala*

Belum ada ide cerita dan couplenya..

Yah, doakan saja si ide cepet pulang dari perantauan, jadi author bisa cepet update FFini lagi, Ok?

Last, don't forget to pay me with your review~


	9. Chapter 9

.

**Ela_Shim_SparCloud** aka **Ela Ela Changminnie** proudly presents

"**Kyuhyun Love Story" Ch 9**

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun as Uke

**Pair** : ChangKyu (Shim Changmin X Cho Kyuhyun)

Rate : T

**Warn** : Uke!Kyu, TYPOs. Based true life as member of Super Junior and DBSK

.

Ini adalah kumpulan fanfic oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari wajah dan sifat Uke Kyuhyun, dan juga dari banyaknya Seme dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun

**.**

"**Propose...?"**

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

.

SM TOOOWNN!

Yeaahh~!

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat sekali lagi ia melihat jadwal untuknya bulan ini. Setiap hari penuh dengan aktifitas di MBC, SBS, KBS, dan lain-lain, namun yang paling menarik perhatiannya saat pertama kali ia melihat list jadwalnya bulan ini adalah jadwal konser SM TOWN!

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang idiot, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengerang kesal dan langsung memberikan deathglarenya ke arah pengganggunya. Ia menemukan anchovy-nya Suju itu tengah memamerkan gummy smilenya yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Idiot? Di dunia ini cuma ada monkey-anchovy idiot yang memamerkan seluruh gusinya saat tersenyum dengan wajah idiotnya." ucap Kyuhyun sebal sambil beranjak pergi dari ruang tengah. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang wajahnya yang kini memerah dan merengek memanggil nama "Haeeee~ Kyu kejam sekali padaku~"

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dan tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin tengah menata barang-barang pinknya.

"Hyuuuung~!" rengek Kyuhyun manja sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Namja berjuluk evil maknae itu tersenyum senang sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sungmin.

"Hmm? Waeyo Kyunnie? Kau terlihat senang sekali." ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus surai Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun memang mirip dengan Sungjin. Sama-sama suka bermanja-manja dengannya. Dan seperti seorang Sungmin, ia sangat suka memanjakan keduanya.

"Kau tahu hyung, jadwal kita bulan ini ada SM TOWN lagi~!" cerita Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar sangat ceria dan riang.

"Hmm? Bukankah baru bulan lalu kita ada SM TOWN di Tokyo? Sekarang ada SM TOWN dimana lagi?"

"Kali ini SM TOWNnya di sini hyung! Di Seoul!" seru Kyuhyun semangat.

Sungmin tertawa mendengar antusiasme Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin sangat tahu kalau alasan Kyuhyun paling semangat dengan konser SM TOWN adalah karena..

"Jadi, Changmin akan pulang ke Korea dan kau bisa satu stage lagi dengannya, begitu kan?" goda Sungmin pada maknae kesayangannya itu.

"Exactly!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat sambil tertawa. "Haaah~ aku sangat tak sabar menanti kepulangan Minnie, hyung. Dia terlalu lama di Jepang sana!" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibir plump-nya mengingat bahwa hampir setahun belakangan, semenjak single B-U-T mereka keluar, Changmin selalu berada di Jepang untuk promosi, dan setelah itupun mereka mengeluarkan 3 single lainnya... di Jepang juga.

Meninggalkannya sendiri dalam kerinduannya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hmm..hmm.. Sabarlah Kyunnie. Sebentar lagi kan Changmin pulang." hibur Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala dongsaengnya itu.

Bayangan akan Changmin yang akan kembali ke Korea membuat bibir yang tadinya cemberut itu berganti dengan senyuman senang. "Ne! Minnie akan pulang seminggu sebelum SM TOWN~. Aaah~ Aku sangat tak sabar, hyung~"

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

"BabyKyuuuuu~!"

Teriakan keras dengan pitch yang tinggi memenuhi pagi buta di dalam dorm Super Junior. Hampir semua member langsung terbangun mendengar teriakan yang memekakkan telinga itu, kecuali satu orang.

"Kyuu.. itu Minnie datang mencarimu!" ucap Sungmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih tidur seperti orang mati.

"Mmm.."

"Jangan hanya bergumam seperti itu. Cepat bangun dan temui dia sebelum ia mengancurkan dorm kita dengan teriakannya itu!" kesal Sungmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh dongsaengnya itu dengan lebih keras.

"Aah! Hyung berisik!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan Sungmin dengan keras. Dan kemudian namja berjuluk evil maknae itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan meraih selimutnya—memakainya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke kepala.

Sungmin menghela nafas melihat tingkah maknaenya itu. Dengan putus asa Sungmin berjalan keluar kamarnya dan—

"Ya Tuhan Shim Changmnin! Jangan berdiri di depan pintu kamar dan mengagetkanku seperti ini!"

—teriakan Sungmin yang ganti memenuhi dorm Suju pagi itu.

"Hehehe. Mian hyung." ucap Changmin santai sambil mengeluarkan cengiran polosnya. "BabyKyu mana? Masih tidur?" tanyanya antusias.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pasangan maknae itu. "Kyu masih tidur. Tadi sudah kubangunkan tapi dia ma—Yah! Shim Changmin! Dengarkan aku sampai aku selesai bicara!" sembur Sungmin kesal saat Changmin malah masuk ke kamarnya dan meninggalkanya begitu saja.

.

"Baby~" ucap Changmin saat ia sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur Kyuhyun. "Baby, it's me, irreona~" bisik Changmin dengan mesra tepat di daun telinga Kyuhyun.

Dengan perlahan, kelopak mata Kyuhyun mulai terbuka, menampakkan sepasang irisnya yang sewarna lelehan coklat itu. "Uhm..Minnie..?" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara bangun tidurnya.

"Ne, baby. Ini aku. Dan seperti biasa, suara bangun tidurmu yang memanggil namaku itu sangat sexy dan selalu bisa membuatku horny~"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun yang tadi masih setengah terbuka kini langsung membulat sempurna. "Yah! Minnie, jangan berkata mesum pagi-pagi begini!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangkit duduk dari posisi tidurnya.

Namun reflkes Changmin jelas lebih cepat dari Kyuhyun, karena kini namja yang memiliki suara bernada tinggi itu sudah berada di atas tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dan menahannya untuk tetap berada di sana.

"Y-yah! Minnie, minggir!" seru Kyuhyun yang agak panik karena saat ia bergerak-gerak di bawah Changmin, ada bagian tubuhnya yang menyentuh tubuh bawah Changmin yang mulai mengeras. Dan tanpa perlu melihatpun, ia tahu bagian tubuh mana itu yang kini berereksi.

"Minnie, minggiirrr!" Kyuhyun menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong Changmin pergi dari atas tubuhnya. Namun dengan horor ia melihat Changmin menyeringai mesum ke arahnya, sebelum kedua tangannya di tahan oleh satu tangan Changmin di atas kepalanya.

"Minnie!"

"Waeyo baby? Kenapa kau panik begitu?" bisik Changmin dengan suaranya yang rendah dan sexy—yang mengirimkan getaran sampai pada tulang belakang Kyuhyun, dan memberikan sensasi geli pada perutnya.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar untuk memastikan suaranya tak akan bergetar saat berkata, "Karena aku tahu kalau kau akan meminta jatah pagimu."

"Hmm? Tentu saja kan? Karena aku sudah lama tak mendapat jatah darimu." ucap Changmin sambil bibirnya kini menyusuri pipi tembam kekasihnya itu. "Lagipula hanya morning kiss saja kan baby~"

"Mmm.."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir lembut Changmin kini mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di wajahnya. Namun secepat ia terbuai dengan kecupan Changmin, secepat itu juga ia merasakan bahaya mengancamnya saat satu tangan lihai Changmin mulai bergerak menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Yah! Kalau denganmu, pasti tak akan berakhir hanya dengan morning kiss! Kau pasti juga akan meminta morning sex kan? Aku tak mau! Minggiiiirrr~!"

Changmin menyeringai senang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir plump kekasihnya yang selalu terlihat menggodanya itu. Dengan penuh kerinduan, Changmin langsung memagut bibir Kyuhyun, memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang tak akan pernah menyakiti kekasihnya.

"Nghh..mmhhh..."

Dan ketika ia mendengar desahan halus keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, Changmin mulai memperdalam pagutan bibirnya, sambil dengan perlahan menggunakan bibirnya untuk menginvasi mulut kekasihnya yang sudah lama tidak ia jamah itu. Lidah lihainya bergerilya liar di dalam mulut Kyuhyun, mengabsen susunan gigi yang ada disana, menggoda langit-langit mulut Kyuhyun—yang menghasilkan erangan nikmat dari sang pemilik mulut— dan yang terakhir, menggoda lidah Kyuhyun dan menarikan kedua lidah mereka dalam irama yang primitif.

"Baby~" panggil Changmin ketika ia menghentikan ciuman panas mereka.

Kyuhyun berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya sebelum ia melirik ke belakang. "..pintu..?"

Changmin tersenyum senang karena itu artinya Kyuhyun sudah memberikan izinnya. "Sudah kukunci saat aku masuk kemari." jawab Changmin sambil memulai kegiatan paginya yang amat sangat menyenangkan.

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

"Changmin-ah? Kau tak pulang?" tanya Leeteuk yang kaget saat ia masih mendapati dongsaengnya Yunho itu masih setia berduaan dengan maknaenya di ruang tengah dorm mereka itu.

"Nanti hyung. Aku akan pulang kalau BabyKyu sudah tidur." sahut Changmin kalem. Namja bertubuh paling tinggi se-SM itu duduk dengan damai di sofa mereka, sambil tangannya tak pernah berhenti mengelus surai eboni kekasihnya, yang menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal.

Leeteuk mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat Kyuhyun. "Mana mungkin ia tertidur kalau tangannya terus bermain dengan PSP itu? Kalau sudah bersama PSPnya, ia tak akan tidur sampai tengah malam nanti Changmin-ah."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang tengah malam nanti. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku selama mungkin dengan BabyKyu." ucap Changmin sambil kini membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar jawaban Changmin."Baiklah kalau begitu Changmin-ah. Aku mau istirahat dulu ya."

"Ne, hyung."

Sepeninggal Leeteuk, Kyuhyun mempause gamenya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap kekasihnya—dan ia merasa kalau dirinnya sangat menyedihkan karena bahkan saat melihat kekasihnya dari bawah begini, ia masih saja merasa kalau Changmin itu namja paling tampan di dunia ini—meskipun ia tak akan jujur mengatakan itu pada Changmin.

"Waeyo, baby?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, dan kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada apa yang akan ia katakan. "Kau... kau benar akan terus ada disini sampai aku tertidur nanti?"

"Hmm? Tentu saja, baby. Mana mungkin aku berbohong."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan menggumam."Kalau begitu, aku tak akan tidur."

"Hmm? Kau bilang apa baby?" tanya Changmin karena ia melihat mulut Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak, namun ia tak mendengar suara apapun.

"A-aniya. Aku hanya berpikir, memangnya besok pagi kau tak ada jadwal?"

Changmin terdiam sebentar sambil mengingat-ingat jadwalnya untuk besok. "Besok pagi-pagi aku harus ke gedung SBS untuk syuting acara variety show. Dan seharian sisanya, ada photoshoot yang harus kuhadiri untuk beberapa majalah."

"Mwo? Lalu kenapa kau memaksa untuk terus menungguiku sampai aku tidur? Kau tahu kan kalau aku biasanya tidur sampai tengah malam kalau sudah bermain game?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Sudah, kau pulang saja sekarang." lanjut Kyuhyun sambil duduk dan menjauh dari Changmin.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun."Wae?" tuntut Changmin tak terima.

"Aku tak mau kalau kau nanti sampai kecapekan hanya karena menungguiku tidur!"

Changmin terdiam sebentar sebelum ia terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa seperti orang bodoh begitu?!" seru Kyuhyun kesal melihat kekasihnya yang malah tertawa, padahal ia begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku senang mendengarmu mengkhawatirkanku." ucap Changmin sambil memeluk kekasihnya yang sangat manis itu.

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau ini sekarang hanya berdua dengan Yunho-hyung. Beban kalian hanya di tanggung berdua. Kau tak tahu kalau hampir setiap hari aku mengkhawatirkan bagaimana keadaanmu di Jepang sana. Kau sehat atau tidak. Nafsu makanmu masih banyak atau tidak. Dan sekarang lihat saja, tubuhmu jadi lebih kurus belakang—"

"Saranghae, BabyKyu."

Kyuhyun langsung terdiam saat ia mendengar bisikan kata cinta yang di ucapkan dengan lembut oleh Changmin. Namja yang sebenarnya lebih tua beberapa hari itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan balik memeluk kekasihnya itu. "Nado saranghae, Minnie. Karena itu, jangan membuatku khawatir lagi." gumamnya lirih.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Jadi, aku tetap hanya akan pulang kalau kau sudah tidur." kekeuh Changmin.

"Fine. Kalau begitu aku akan tidur sekarang." ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukannya pada Changmin, mematikan PSPnya, dan kembali tiduran di pangkuan Changmin. "Berjanjilah kalau kau akan langsung pulang kalau aku sudah tidur. Aku akan memastikannya pada hyung yang lain besok. Kalau ternyata kau tak langsung pulang saat aku tidur, kupasti—"

"Jaljayo, BabyKyu~" ucap Changmin sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun lagi dan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, sebelum membelakangi Changmin dan berkata, "Ne, jaljayo."

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

Pintu kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terbuka. Sungmin yang masih bermain dengan gitarnya menatap penuh tanya pada pintu kamarnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ia melihat Changmin berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, dengan Kyuhyun yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Ah, Sungmin-hyung, belum tidur?" tanya Changmin saat melihat roommate kekasihnya itu masih memeluk gitarnya.

"Ah, belum. Aku masih belum mengantuk, jadi aku bermain gitar sebentar." sahut Sungmin. "Kyunnie sudah tidur?"

"Ne. Ia baru saja tertidur dan aku langsung membawanya kemari."

Sungmin melihat ke arah Changmin dengan tatapan tertarik. Ia bisa melihat betapa Changmin begitu berhati-hati meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidurnya. Memastikan bahwa tubuh Kyuhyun sudah berada dalam posisi yang tepat dan nyaman untuk menghabiskan malamnya dalam mimpi indah.

Dan Sungmin di buat terpaku saat iamelihat tatapan Changmin pada Kyuhyun saat namja itu menyelimuti tubuh lelap dongsaengnya itu. Tatapan itu... begitu lembut dan penuh cinta... seolah-olah ia tengah menatap hal paling indah sekaligus yang paling penting di dalam hidupnya.

"Kau... begitu mencintainya." ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar saat melihat pemandangan di depannya itu.

Changmin mengecup dahi Kyuhyun, sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang masih menatapnya. Changmin hanya tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya ia berpamitan pada Sungmin.

.

"Kau sangat dicintai olehnya ya. Kau sangat beruntung, Kyu." gumam Sungmin setelah kepergian Changmin. Namja berwajah manis itu kembali mengingat tatapan lembut Changmin pada dongsaengnya, dan terakhir, pada senyum Changmin.

Mungkin orang lain jika ditanya mengenai cintanya pada orang lain, mereka akan langsung merangkai kata-kata puitis yang mengharukan. Namun tadi, Changmin hanya tersenyum. Dan senyum itu cukup membuat Sungmin tahu sepenting apa seorang Cho Kyuhyun bagi Shim Changmin.

.

_'..dia segalanya..'._

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya saat ia berada di dalam van Super Junior. Sepasang earphone yang terpasang di telinganya terus memutar lagu yang sama. Marry You.

Dan dengan lagu itu terus terdengar di kedua telinganya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat dengan perkataan Changmin pada JB Talk beberapa waktu lalu. Mengenai Changmin yang ingin menjadi anggota Super Junior.

Mungkin bagi orang awam, mendengar ucapan Changmin itu, mereka akan langsung tertawa dan menganggap itu candaan semata, apalagi dengan alasan Changmin yang tak logis.

_'Karena saat latihan, aku bisa melihat bahwa para anggota Super Junior sangat suka bercanda tawa, sedangkan aku dan Yunho-hyung sama-sama bukan tipe yang suka bercanda.'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris saat mendengar ucapan Changmin itu. Karena ia tahu, ucapan Changmin itu menunjukkan bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah merasakan sakit.

Bahkan meski waktu sudah lama berlalu, ia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian ketiga hyungnya. Masih sering merasakan sepi karena ketiadaan tiga hyung yang sudah hampir enam tahun bersama dengannya.

Kyuhyun tahu, saat sebelum ketiga hyung itu keluar dari DBSK, suasana latihan mereka sama seperti Suju. Penuh tawa, canda dan keriangan antar anggotanya. Dan itu sudah tak ada lagi sekarang ini.

Mengingat hal itu, Kyuhyun teringat lagi saat-saat dimana ia terpisah dari Changmin. Dengan jadwal yang padat dari kedua grup mereka, jelas kalau mereka jarang bisa bertemu. Namun belakangan ini kekhawatiran Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Bukan. Bukan kekhawatiran mengenai Changmin yang berselingkuh—karena Kyuhyun yang akan memastikan sendiri bahwa Changmin akan kehilangan nyawanya kalau ia berani berselingkuh—tapi mengenai beban kerjanya. Dulu, beban Changmin tak seberat sekarang. Dengan hanya tinggal ia dan Yunho-hyung, perhatian semuanya akan selalu terarah pada setiap sudut dan setiap pergerakan keduanya. Tekanan akan perhatian media masa dan para kritikus dunia entertainment akan selalu membayangi keduanya dengan berat. Jika dulu tekanan itu terbagi pada lima orang, saat ini tekanan itu hanya bisa digabi pada dua orang.

Dan Kyuhyun sangat tak suka jika ia tak bisa untuk selalu mensupport kekasihnya itu.

.

..

...

.._kekasih_..

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat pikirannya merasakan ada yang kurang pas dengan kata itu. Fakta yang ada sekarang ini memang ia adalah kekasih dari Shim Changmin. Namun saat ia memikirkan mengenai support... entah kenapa kata kekasih terasa kurang tepat.

Support dari seorang kekasih... rasanya kurang mantap dan kurang memiliki image yang kuat.

Bukan... seharusnya bukan kekasih... namun yang benar seharusnya adalah support dari... _istri_..

"!"

Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya kini memanas tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?!" gumam Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Ia yakin wajahnya kini pasti memerah sampai ke telinga. Homoseksual mungkin bukan isu baru di Korea. Namun sebagai seorang idol, sangat tak pantas jika mereka mempublikasikan kalau mereka adalah seorang Gay. Itu akan menjadi gosip heboh yang akan menjatuhkan DBSK dan Suju dalam sekali tepuk. Yang berarti bahwa mereka tak mungkin akan bisa menikah.

Lagu Marry You yang masih terus terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun membuat namja berjuluk gaemgyu itu memikirkan kembali semuanya.

Ini bukan mengenai dirinya seorang. Ini mengenai kekasihnya. Orang yang paling ia cintai sekarang ini selain keluarganya.

Ia pernah mendengar sekilas dalam sebuah reality show mengenai pasangan yang sudah berkeluarga. Kata seorang namja yang ada disana, ia selalu merasa rasa lelah akan tekanan kerjanya langsung menghilang jika ia menerima telepon dan support dari istrinya. Dulu sewaktu belum menikah, ia juga selalu menerima support, namun semuanya terasa berbeda dan lebih kuat saat yeoja itu sudah berganti status sebagai istrinya.

_'...baiklah. Sudah kuputuskan!'_

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

Changmin menguap dengan lelah ketika ia memasuki backstage untuk konser SM TOWN mereka besok. Hari ini adalah hari gladi bersih, dan Changmin merasa tubuhnya terasa berat untuk di ajak bekerja sama saat ini.

"Minnie, kau kecapaian?" sebuah suara lembut membuat Changmin membuka kelopak matanya. "Tidak, BabyKyu. Kalau aku lelah pun, setiap melihatmu, pasti lelahku akan langsung hilang." ucap Changmin sambil memegang pipi chubby kekasihnya itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ayo, acara gladi bersihnya sudah akan di mulai." ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Changmin ke arah stage.

.

"...cause you're amazing, just the way you are~"

Changmin tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah menyelesaikan bagian duet lagu mereka. Namun senyum itu berganti dengan kekagetan tak terkira saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapannya.

"Minnie."

"B-baby, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Changmin yag hendak menarik Kyuhyun agar bangkit. Namun Kyuhyun langsung menepis tangan Changmin dan tetap berada pada posisinya yang berlutut di depan Changmin.

"Matikan mike mu, Minnie, aku ingin mengatakan hal yang penting, dan aku tak ingin semua orang yang ada disini ikut mendengarnya " ucap Kyuhyun yang kini melakukan hal itu.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sangat serius, Changmin akhirnya mengikuti permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Shim Changmin, kau tahu kalau aku ini sangat mencintaimu kan?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Dan kau tahu kalau aku sering mengkhawatirkanmu karena kini DBSK hanya tinggal berdua kan?'

Changmin kembali mengangguk.

"Karena itu.." Kyuhyun menarik nafas dengan agak gugup. Namun ia meyakinkan diri kalau hal ini sangatlah perlu. "Karena itu, menikahlah denganku."

Changmin membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Kyuhyun kembali menginterupsinya.

"Bukan. Aku bukan memintamu untuk menikahiku secara resmi. Aku tahu kalau kita tak akan pernah bisa menikah secara resmi." . Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Namun nikahi aku di dalam hatimu. Buat aku menjadi istrimu di dalam hati dan pikiranmu, hingga setiap saat kau merasa lelah akan tekanan yang ada, kau akan bisa mendapatkan support dari istrimu ini. Jadikan aku istrimu di dalam hatimu, hingga kau akan selalu tahu kalau di setiap harinya, akan ada seorang Shim Kyuhyun yang selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Milikilah aku sebagai istrimu hingga tak akan ada orang lain bisa mengklaimku sebagai miliknya. Karena aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin selalu ada bersamamu dalam suka dan duka, dan dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit."

Changmin terpaku tak percaya ketika ucapan-ucapan Kyuhyun memasuki pendengarannya. Dan jika ia tak memiliki pengendalian diri yang luar biasa, bisa dipastikan kalau ia akan meneteskan air mata mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun, yang di ucapkan karena memikirkan dirinya.

Cukup lama Changmin terdiam, sebelum senyuman memenuhi wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia menarik Kyuhyun yang berlutut di depannya dan meraihnya dalam pelukan.

"Kita sudah menikah Kyu. Kita sudah menikah di dalam hatiku semenjak pertama kali kau menerima pernyataan cintaku." bisik Changmin sambil menciumi samping kepala Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lirih."Benarkah itu Minnie?"

"Tentu saja." sahut Changmin dengan yakin.

"Kalau begitu, selama ini apakah support yang kuberikan mampu menghilangkan semua tekanan yang kau rasakan?"

"Itu pasti Baby. Semua pesan dan telepon yang kau berikan pada tiap kesempatan selalu membuat lelahku menghilang dan semangatku kembali. Apa kau tak tahu karena siapa aku sanggup melewati dua tahun yang berat belakangan ini? Itu semua karena kau. Meskipun kau tak selalu ada di sampingku, kau selalu ada di dalam hatiku. Dan semua perhatian yang selalu kau berikan di sela-sela kesibukanmu membuatku kuat menjalani ini semua."

Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya menghangat mendengar semua ucapan Changmin. Tanpa bisa ia tahan, air matanya mengalir keluar karena semua kekhawatirannya mengenai ketidak berguna-annya untuk kekasihnya itu sudah sirna. Ternyata, selama ini ia bisa membantu kekasihnya menghadapi semuanya, seperti yang selalu Changmin lakukan terhadapnya.

"Dan baby, siapa bilang kita tak akan menikah? Bersiap saja, karena aku sudah merencanakan dan menyiapkan semuanya. Aku akan menikahimu secara sah, dan membuat semua orang tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Shim Changmin."

.

.

"Uhmm..Minnie, kau...melamarku?"

.

.

**~END~**

**Annyeeong~!**

**Author balik lagi, dan lagi-lagi bawa FF ChangKyu.**

**Sebenernya, author itu udah bikin MiXian separuh jalan. Tapi gegara liat fanphoto waktu gladi bersih SM TOWN Seoul dimana ChangKyu gladi bersih dan Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Changmin, author jadi nggak bisa ngelepas ide cerita yang terus-terusan muncul di kepala author. Miaann TT^TT**

**Dan soal tiap pairing yang ganti, sebenarnya author pengennya bikin setiap chap itu ganti pair, tapi entah kenapa athor nggak bisa menahan diri untuk nggak bikin ChangKyu...soalnya author ini kan Changmin bias dan Kyuhyun bias TT_TT**

**Jadi, bersabarlah dengan author yang bakal sering nyelipin ChangKyu couple disini ya~ #hug all reader**

**Last, give me my payment with you review, pleasee~ *puppy eyes with ChangKyu* #plak**


	10. Personality

_"Aku belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks."_

.

.

_Itulah awal mula dari segala kerumitan ini._

.

**Ela_Shim_SparCloud** aka **Ela Ela Changminnie **proudly presents

"Kyuhyun Love Story" Ch 10

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun as Uke

**Pair** : MiXian (Zhou Mi X Kui Xian aka Cho Kyuhyun)

Slight HoMin

**Rate** : T

**Warn** : Uke!Kyu, TYPOs.

Ini adalah kumpulan fanfic oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari wajah dan sifat Uke Kyuhyun, dan juga dari banyaknya Seme dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun

**.**

"**Personality"**

**.**

**.oOMiXianOo.**

**.**

_'Here I go_', batin Kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kaki memasuki lobi hotel. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya kini berjalan ke arah dimana sebuah mini bar dari hotel ini berada.

Hingar bingar dentuman musik khas dari sebuah diskotik menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun. Dan berdiri di pintu masuk, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang yang seharusnya duduk sendirian di meja di bagian depan kanan.

_'Itukah orangnya?'_

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju ke meja dimana seorang namja bersurai merah menyala berada.

Seiring dengan langkahnya, Kyuhyun kembali mengingat alasan mengapa ia berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Bermula dari jam istirahat dimana ia dan rekan kerjanya berkumpul, berlanjut ke percakapan ringan,dan tiba-tiba saja semua berbelok ke arah yang tak ia prediksikan.

_Seks._

Dan disitulah satu-satunya letak kelemahan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Selama ini, setiap kali ia berbicara atau bersilat lidah, ia hampir tak pernah kalah—salahkan otak jeniusnya. Karena bahkan, Changmin yang hampir se-evil dirinya pun bisa kalah adu mulut dengannya.

Tapi kalau sudah menjurus ke arah seks, bisa dipastikan ia akan kalah telak. Semua argumennya invalid karena memang ia... umm... bisa dibilang...virgin-ass. Bahkan seorang Shim Changmin yang notabene lebih muda beberapa hari darinya saja bisa menang, karena namja setinggi tiang listrik itu sudah pernah melakukan hubungan seks—merujuk pada Yunho— Kepala divisi bagian bedah, yang merupakan kekasih namja itu, dan terkenal akan kepervertannya.

Seorang Cho, sangat tak menyukai kekalahan, dalam hal sekecil apapun. Oleh karena itu, kini ia memutuskan untuk menghilangkan predikat ke-virgin-annya.

Dan sekarang ini, disinilah ia. Beberapa langkah lagi menuju seorang namja yang menjajakan dirinya untuk pemuas nafsu dengan imbalan uang.

Memantapkan hatinya, akhirnya Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan meja itu.

"Zhou Mi?" panggil Kyuhyun.

Namja bersurai merah menyala itu menoleh, dan Kyuhyun serasa ingin memincingkan mata karena melihat senyum yang kini di tujukan padanya.

"Zhao Kui Xian? Silahkan duduk."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya saat ia mendengar namanya di lafalkan dengan cukup aneh itu. Ia bukan orang bodoh. Kyuhyun tahu kalau sebagai orang korea, namanya bisa terlafalkan dengan cukup aneh dalam logat yang berbeda. Contohnya jika menggunakan logat mandarin, namanya akan berubah menjadi Zhou Gui Xian. Dan kalau orang inggris, namanya berubah lagi menjadi Marcus Cho. Menarik bukan?

"Kau... orang China? Taiwan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menempatkan pantat sexynya pada kursi yang tersedia di sana.

Zhou Mi tersenyum senang mendengar pertanyaan dari kliennya itu. "Wuhan, China. Senang kau bertanya, Kui Xian."

"Gui Xian, bukan Kui Xian, ok?" protes Kyuhyun tanpa bisa ia tahan. Dan protesnya itu hanya di balas dengan senyuman itu lagi dari namja di depannya itu.

Kyuhyun mengela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Ia berpikir, rasanya tak akan ada gunanya jika ia berdebat mengenai nama dengan seserang yang tak akan ia temui lagi setelah ini kan?. "Oke, langsung saja, aku menyewamu malam ini, agar kau bisa memuaskanku. Can you?"

Namja bersrai merah itu tertegun sejenak, sebelum seringaian muncul menggantikan senyum menyilaukannya tadi.

"Don't doubt me." ucapnya dengan suara yang kini memberat. "Jadi, apakah kau sudah sering 'berada dibawah'?" bisik namja itu lagi sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya secara defensif. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga kini jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa inchi saja.

"I'm a virgin-ass. Can you pleased me in my fisrt time, huh?" tantang Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan senyuman—yang lebih mirip seringaian. Dengan maksud menggoda, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya tepat di depan wajah Zhou Mi.

Mungkin hanya perasaan Kyuhyun saja, namun sekilas—hanya sekilas—ia melihat kalau ada keterkejutan nyata pada sepasang iris hitam itu, sebelum tatapan itu berganti dengan kilatan nafsu yang berbahaya.

"Kau... virgin." ucap namja tinggi itu dengan suara yang cukup terkendali."Dan kau berniat melepaskan virgin-ass mu pada seseorang sepertiku?" tanya Zhou Mi dengan nada yang menggambarkan keterkejutan.

Kyuhyun mendengus melihat reaksi Zhou Mi yang berlebihan. "Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Yah, untuk kebanyakan orang, tak ada orang yang melepas kevirginannya dengan seorang pelacur kan?" tanya Zhou Mi dengan lugasnya.

"Begitukah? Lalu kau pikir, aku ini orang kebanyakan?" . Kyuhyun melarikan jemarinya ke arah pipi halus namja di depannya itu. Mengusap dan menggerakkan jarinya secara melingkar, untuk menggoda sang pemilik. Seringaian malas yang terpatri—menggoda Zhou Mi, membuat namja bersurai merah itu diharuskan menahan nafas karenanya.

"Kurasa sudah jelas." ucap Zhou Mi dengan suara tercekat. Namja itu langsung berdiri dan meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang menggantung di udara. "Malam ini aku akan memuaskanmu, Kui Xian. Jadi, ayo kita lekas ke kamar."

**.**

**.oOMiXianOo.**

**.**

"Aish! Shit!"

Makian dan gerutuan lirih namun jelas itu memenuhi ruang istirahat bagi para dokter. Lebih tepatnya di ruang istirahat para dokter internist.

"Ya Tuhan! Sang iblis mengamuk!" ucap berlebihan dari namja bertubuh setinggi tiang listrik yang baru masuk dan menemukan sahabatnya itu tengah menggerutu sambil memaki pelan.

"Tutup saja mulut besarmu itu." sahut Kyuhyun tanpa membalikkan badan atau sekedar menengok ke arah pendatang itu.

"Nah, nah. Kurasa tak salah juga aku mendengarkan gosip para perawat itu—"

"Womanizer." gerutu Kyuhyun tanpa merasa perlu memelankan suaranya.

"—aku anggap aku tak mendengarnya. So, kata para perawat itu, 'our precious little doctor Cho have his first night!'. You know, Kyu, I'm very very curious bout this~ " Namja bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di samping dokter yang masih memasang wajah masamnya itu.

"Get out, Changmin." jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil memutar kursinya agar membelakangi namja itu.

Namun sepertinya perhitungan Kyuhyun sedikit di luar perkiraan, karena begitu ia memutar kursinya, secara tak langsung ia menggerakkan pantat sexy-nya, dan ia langsung mengumpat keras saat nyeri pada bagian belakang tubuhnya itu menyerangnya.

Changmin mati-matian menahan tawanya saat melihat kejadian itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun yang sekarang ini terlihat sangat lucu di matanya.

"Hmphh... kurasa aku sudah tahu jawabannya... khh—hahahahaha!" tawa Changmin meledak saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Hmmhh—oke, oke. Aku diam." Changmin memaksa dirinya untuk tak tertawa lagi kalau ia masih ingin melihat matahari terbit lagi besok. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak ingin berurusan dengan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar marah. "Lalu, apa ini krisis mengenai malam pertama yang tak sesuai harapan?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu." sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

"Aishh. Ayolaah, katakan padakuuu~," rengek Changmin dengan nada childishnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Shim Changmin!" tolak Kyuhyun sambil menggeser kursinya agar menjauh dari Changmin—menghiraukan nyeri yang kembali menyerangnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia tak akan bisa lepas dari seorang Shim Changmin yang sangat pemaksa.

"Ayolah Kyuu~ Kau harus cerita padaku. Bukankah dulu saat aku melakukannya dengan Yunho untuk pertama kalinya, aku juga bercerita padamu dengan sangat detail—"

"Dimana aku tak menyuruhmu menceritakannya." sela Kyuhyun cepat.

"—kuanggap kau tak berkata apa-apa. Jadi sebagai balasannya, kau juga harus menceritakannya padaku!" Changmin mengeluarkan kartu andalannya dan menunjukkannya di depan Kyuhyun. "Atau kalau tidak, kau tak akan kuijinkan untuk memainkan game terbaru ini~"

Sepasang iris karamel Kyuhyun membulat dan dengan cepat ia berusaha menyambar kaset game itu dari tangan Changmin. Namun seperti sudah menduganya, Changmin bertindak lebih gesit. Ia segera berdiri menjauh dari jangkauan Kyuhyun.

"Berikan." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aniya. Kecuali kalau kau mau bercerita."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dan kaset game itu bergantian, sebelum akhirnya ia menyarah. "Fine. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Changmin menyeringai senang sebelum ia kembali duduk di samping Kyuhyun. "Apa seburuk itu pengalaman pertamamu?" tanya Changmin dengan suara pelan—seperti ahjumma yang tengah menggosipkan sesuatu yang tabu.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Tak ada yang bilang sih. Tapi kau kan mengerutu dan terus memaki-maki sepanjang hari ini."

"Aku menggerutu karena badan dan hole-ku ini sakit sekali, pabbo!"

"Hooo... Jadi, pengalaman pertamamu, memuaskan?" goda Changmin dengan seringai mesumnya.

Changmin menyeringai lagi saat melihat sepercik rona merah pada pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

"...tidak buruk.."

"Ah... hmm.." Changmin mengangguk-angguk mendapati jawaban Kyuhyun. "Berarti sangat memuaskan ya." komentar Changmin yang sangat tahu mengenai sifat unik sahabatnya itu. "Lalu, kalian bermain berapa ronde?" kejar Changmin sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun dengan sangat penasaran.

"...lima."

"Ah. Lima ronde...—MWO? Lima ronde langsung dalam semalam?" seru Changmin tak percaya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara keras Changmin langsung membekap mulut sahabatnya itu. " Jangan berisik, bodoh!"

"Hehehehe... mian." cengir Changmin tanpa rasa bersalah. "Tapi... wow! Lima ronde langsung? Skill namja itu benar-benar hebat ya? Pantas saja kau sampai kesakitan dan tak bisa berjalan."

"Ish! Jangan ingatkan aku lagi. Rasanya sakit sekali." gerutu Kyuhyun kembali pada dirinya yang tadi.

"Kau bodoh sih. Tanpa persiapan. Aku punya salep untuk mendinginkan bagian itu. Sebentar, aku carikan dulu."

Changmin berdiri dan berjalan menuju mejanya—mereka satu divisi omong-omong— dan langsung membuka laci mejanya yang paling bawah. Dengan senyum puas, namja itu kembali pada Kyuhyun sambi membawa sebuah salep yang tak memiliki label apapun.

"Nah, menungging dan lepaskan celanamu Kyu, aku akan—"

**"Shim Changmin!"**

Kedua dokter internist itu tersentak kaget, dan dengan horor, dokter yang lebih tinggi itu menoleh dan menemukan sang kepala divisi bagian bedah tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya dengan wajah keruh.

"Y-Yunho. A—apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Changmin dengan suara tercekat.

"Hanya ingin menemuiku namjachinguku. Sampai kemudian aku melihat namjachinguku sedang berusaha menggoda namja lain dan akan melakukan sesuatu yang serius andai aku tak datang tepat waktu." sahut Yunho dengan suara kalem. Namun tak ada yang bisa dibohongi dengan nada suara itu, jika saat ini tatapan Yunho setajam elang, dan aura yang menguar dari tubuhnya sungguh menekan sekelilingnya.

"Y-yun, ku—kurasa kau salah paham," ucap Changmin berusaha menenangkan Yunho, namun tanpa sadar namja itu malah bergerak mundur seiring dengan Yunho yang semakin melangkah mendekatinya.

"YUNHO!" teriak Changmin tanpa bisa ditahan lagi ketika akhirnya Yunho bisa meraihnya dan langsung meraih tubuh kurus Changmin ke pundaknya."Yunho! Turunkan aku!" seru Changmin panik sambil menggeliat kuat dalam gendongan pundak Yunho.

"Tak akan. Sampai kau tahu posisimu dengan baik." ucap Yunho dengan suara beratnya. "Dan hanya ada satu cara untuk membuatmu mengingatnya dengan jelas."

Sepasang iris bening Changmin membulat lebar mendengar ucapan Yunho, sebelum keduanya hilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Devil bless you, Changmin." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada berlebihan sambil kembali berkonsentrasi pada rasa sakitnya. Dan entah keberuntungan apa yang menyertai namja evil satu ini, tatapan Kyuhyun terpaku pada botol salep kecil yang terjatuh saat Changmin di bawa pergi oleh Yunho itu. Tanpa ragu lagi, Kyuhyun mengambil salep itu, dan dengan perlahan ia berdiri untuk berjalan ke toilet.

"Aish! Zhou Mi sialan!" maki Kyuhyun saat namja itu masuk ke toilet dan mengoleskan salep itu ke hole-nya yang memerah.

**.**

**.oOMiXianOo.**

**.**

"Annyeong haseyo, Zhou Mi imnida. Saya perawat baru untuk divisi internist ini. Bangapseumnida yeorobun."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat melihat namja yang kini berdiri di depannya dan semua anggota lain divisi internist.

...ini... bukan kenyataan kan?

Kyuhyun mengerjap-kerjapkan kelopak matanya dengan, berharap dengan itu, ia bisa membuat sosok namja tinggi berssurai merah itu bisa menghilang dari hadapannya—meskipun itu tak mungkin karena ini bukanlah mimpi di siang bolong.

"...Zhou Mi..?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan amat sangat pelan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup kedua matanya. "...tidak mungkin... dunia tidak sesempit itu... tidak mungkin... itu hanya orang yang mirip saja... tidak,itu tidak mungkin dia..." gumam Kyuhyun terus-menerus seperti orang yang tengah berkomat-kamit membaca mantra.

Changmin yang melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. "Kyuhyun? Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Changmin dengan suara yang cukup keras, hingga membuat semua yang ada di ruangan karyawan internist itu menoleh ke arah dua namja yang merupakan dokter andalan disana.

"A-aku tak apa-apa kok." sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

**Degg!**

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah ketika tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya bertabrakan langsung dengan Zhou Mi. Namja tinggi bersurai merah itu mengeluarkan seringaian—yang menurut Kyuhyun cukup mesum— yang membuat tubuh Kyuhyun meremang karena ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian panas malam itu.

...ternyata...

.

...

...memang dia...

**.**

**.oOMiXianOo.**

**.**

**Brukk!**

"Ugh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Kyuhyun yang kini merasa sakit karena punggungnya terhempas ke dinding.

Kyuhyun sudah akan kembali mengumpat dan marah-marah lagi, sebelum akhirnya ia melihat siapa pelaku yang dengan tiba-tiba menarik dan mendorongnya ke... kamar rawat yang tengah kosong tak terpakai.

"Zhou... Mi?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya melihat Zhou Mi yang kini berada tepat di depannya... dengan kedua tangan yang berada di samping kanan-kiri tubuhnya—mengurungnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mndorong tubuh Zhou Mi menjauh. Namun hal itu terlihat sangat sia-sia, karena tubuh Zhou Mi tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Y-yah! Jangan mendekatkan wajah mesummu itu!" seru Kyuhyun panik saat Zhou Mi kembali menyeringai dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah manis Kyuhyun—yang terlihat semakin manis dan menggemaskan ketika panik dan bingung seperti ini.

"KuiXian—"

"Cho sajangnim." potong Kyuhyun langsung. "Panggil aku dengan Cho Sajangnim."

Zhou Mi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Aniya. Buatku kau itu KuiXian dan akan selalu seorang KuiXian." tolak Zhou Mi dengan santainya.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo~ Kau memang sangat manis KuiXian~" ucap Zhou Mi dengan gemas sambil melarikan jemarinya ke pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Yah! Jangan panggil aku manis! Selain itu, ada apa kau menyeretku tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tepis Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Hmm? Tidak ada tujuan apa-apa kok. Aku kan hanya ingin berduaan denganmu saja—"

**Cklek**!

"OMO!"

Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi yang mendengar seruan keras itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, dan menemukan Sungmin yang kini menutup kedua mulutnya dengan ekspresi wajah tak percaya.

"Kyu... Zhou Mi... kalian..." . Sungmin menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi secara bergantian. "Omona! Kyunnie dan Zhou Mi ternyata berpacaran!" seru Sungmin degan cukup keras sambil berlari keluar dari sana.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi yang terpaku melihat kepergian Sungmin yang tiba-tiba itu.

.

..

...

"MWO?! Apa-apaan itu?!" seru Kyuhyun yang akhirnya tersadar dari masa trans-nya. Namja manis itu berusaha mendorong tubuh Zhou Mi yang sedari tadi menghimpitnya dengan cukup intim.

Mungkin karena efek kaget dan masih bengong, kali ini tubuh Zhou Mi terdorong mundur, hingga Kyuhyun bisa keluar dari kungkungan tubuh Zhou Mi. Namja manis berstatus dokter di Rumah Sakit itu langsung berlari keluar mengejar Sungmin.

"Ya! Sungmin-hyung! Jangan bercanda! Aku tak berpacaran dengan koala merah itu!"

**.**

**.oOMiXianOo.**

**.**

"KuiXiaaannn~!"

Sebuah seruan dengan nada manja yang sangat dibuat-buat itu memenuhi ruangan para perawat dan dokter bagian internist itu.

**BRAK!**

"Pergi! Jangan mendekat!"

Dan kali ini suara bantingan pintu dan suara penolakan dengan nada kesal membahana di ruangan itu.

Changmin, Leeteuk, Heechul dan para dokter internist lain, beserta Sungmin, Ryeowook dan para perawat lain yang berada di sana hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kedua orang itu.

Pemandangan dimana Zhou Mi mengejar Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang berusaha menghindari Zhou Mi sudah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat biasa sekarang ini.

Dan biasanya, kejar-mengejar ini berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang berwajah masam berada dalam pelukan Zhou Mi yang menyengir bodoh.

Namun kali ini sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah belajar dari pengalaman. Karena kali ini namja manis itu langsung berlari menuju ke ruangan khusus tempat istirahat bagi para dokter, dan mengunci diri disana. Menamengi dirinya dengan pintu agar Zhou Mi tak bisa mendekatinya.

"KuiXiaan~ Buka pintunya~" seru Zhou Mi sambil mengetuk-ketuk pintu itu dengan sangat tidak sabaran.

"Yah! Pergi dari depan pintu! Dan jangan mendekatiku lagi!" balas Kyuhyun dari dalam ruangan.

"Kalau kau tak mau membuka pintunya..." . Zhou Mi mnghentikan kalimatnya untuk memberikan efek ancaman yang lebih terasa.

"Apa? Kau mau apa? Kau tak akan bisa apa-apa!" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Zhou Mi.

"Terserahmu sajalah.."

.

.

.

_"Terserahmu sajalah.."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mendengar ucapan menyerah dari Zhou Mi.

Namja manis itu akhirnya meregangkan lengannya yang cukup lelah karena baru saja menyelesaikan kunjungan rutin ke bangsal-bangsal pasien dan mengecek keadaan pasien-pasiennya.

"Aigoo~ Lelahnya.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mulai melepas jas doternya, dan menggantungkannya di dinding. "Kurasa aku bisa istirahat dulu sebentar."

Kyuhyun melepas dua kancing teratas dari kemeja yang ia kenakan, dan mulai merilekskan diri di atas bed kecil yang memang di sediakan untuk para dokter, dan melepas sepatunya.

"Hmm... mmm..." Kyuhyun menggumam nikmat saat akhirnya ia menempelkan kepalanya ke atas bantal yang sebenarnya tak bisa dibilang cukup nyaman itu. Tapi karena memang faktor kelelahan—selain karena pasien namun juga karena semalam ia begadang untuk bermain game kesukaannya dan akhirnya bisa mencapai level yang lebih tinggi—tempat tidur yang tak nyaman pun bisa terasa bagaikan surga dunia.

**BRAK!**

**BRAK!**

**BRAAKKK!**

**KRAAAAKKK!**

"HUAAA!" seru Kyuhyun kaget saat tiba-tiba saja pintu yang menamengi dirinya itu berbunyi keras, dan akhirnya terhempas dengan bunyi yang sangat keras.

Dan di atas itu semua, Kyuhyun bisa melihat kalau kini Zhou Mi—ya, namja bersurai merah itu— dengan santainya berjalan melalui pintu yang sudah terhempas di lantai.

"Hai, KuiXian~" . Zhou Mi menyapa Kyuhyun yang terlihat cukup mengoda dengan penampilan 'akan tidur' nya itu, dan menyeringai berbahaya. "Sudah kubilang kalau lebih baik kau langsung membuka pintunya saja. Lihat hasilnya kan?"

...dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya—helpless.

**.**

**.oOMiXianOo.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Tapi saat ini ia merasa sangat aneh. Ada sesuatu yang salah hari ini, dan ia mengerang kesal karena tak tahu apa yang salah dengan hari ini.

Semuanya terlihat sangat normal. Berangkat kerja seperti biasa. Sampai di Rumah Sakitpun, tak ada yang aneh ataupun salah. Ia sudah menyelesaikan hampir seluruh pekerjaannya hari ini.

Dan sampai sekarang, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar. Ada sesuatu yang kurang, namun sampai detik ini, ia tak bisa mengira-ngira, apa itu yang kurang. Bahkan PSP yang terkadang ia mainkan saat sedang senggang itu saja terlupakan karena ia benar-benar merasa tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan game portablenya itu.

"Aaaargh!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil mengacak surai madunya.

"Yah! Jangan berisik evil!" seru Heechul yang kesal melihat tingkah aneh rekan kerjanya itu.

"Diam sajalah kau cinderella jadi-jadian." tukas Kyuhyun ingkat.

Heechul yang mendengar ucapan tak sopan Kyuhyun spontan naik darah. "Yah! Dasar fatty evil! Kau sangat tak sopan pada hyungmu! Apa namjachingumu si Zhou Mi itu tak pernah mengajarkanmu sopan santunn, hah?!" sembur Heechul kesal.

Kyuhyun membeku.

Neuron-neuron otaknya yang jenius itu dengan cepat memproses informasi yang barusan masuk ke telinganya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling, dan berusaha mencari sosok dengan surai merah menyala.

_Tidak ada._

Tanpa mengindahkan Heechul yang heran dengan sikapnya itu, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari mejanya, dan berjalan ke ruangan para perawat yang hanya berbataskan pintu geser saja.

Kembali Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan... namun nihil. Sosok yang dicarinya itu tak ada.

"Kyunnie? Kau mencari siapa? Zhou Mi hari ini libur. Dia ijin sakit tadi."

Suara Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sebelahnya membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. "S-Sungmin-hyung!"

"Mm? Waeyo? Kau mencari namjachingumu kan? Sampai-sampai kau tak sadar kalau aku ini sudah berdiri disini semenjak tadi." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum menggoda pada Kyuhyun.

"A-aniya! Siapa yang mencari koala merah itu!" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Tak usah berbohong. Jam kerjamu sudah hampir habis kan Kyunnie? Tadi aku dan Wookie ke bagian gizi dan memasakkan sup dan juga bubur untuk Zhou Mi. Sepulang kerja kau langsung mampir ke rumahnya, dan bawakan makanan itu padanya, Ok?" ucap Sungmin riang sambil berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk membungkus makanan yang dimaksud.

"Y-yah! Sungmin-hyung! Siapa yang mau kerumah koala merah itu?!"

**.**

**.oOMiXianOo.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terdiam di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang kini berada di depannya. Sekali lagi ia mengecek kertas berisikan alamat, dan mencocokkannya dengan rumah besar yang ada didepannya itu.

Jalan Gangnam nomor 15 di distrik Myeongdong.

Tidak salah.

...tapi... mana mungkin?

"Permisi, anda mencari siapa, tuan?"

Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget saat mendengar seseorang menegurnya. Dari seragamnya, bisa dipastikan kalau ia adalah satpam.

"A-ah, saya mencari alamat rumah di jalan Gangnam nomor 15. Benar ini rumahnya?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu sambil menunjukkan kertas alamat itu.

"Ah, Ne. Benar ini rumahnya. Rumah majikan saya. Kalau boleh tahu, anda mencari siapa?"

"U-umm... Mungkin saya yang salah, tapi apa di rumah itu ada yang bernama... Zhou Mi?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Ah! Anda mencari Tuan Zhou Mi? Tentu saja ada. Beliau majikan saja. Anda ingin bertemu dengan beliau?"

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada namja itu, dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, akan saya tanyakan dulu karena saat ini beliau tengah sakit, siapa nama anda?"

"Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun."

.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, gerbang besar di depan Kyuhyun mulai terbuka dengan otomatis, memberikan pemandangan mencengangkan bagi Kyuhyun, karena kini ia langsung di hadapkan dengan sebuah taman luas dan indah, dengan rumah mewah-elegan yang menjadi bangunan utamanya.

"Silahkan, mari saya antar, karena tuan berpesan untuk mengantarkan anda langsung ke tempatnya."

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk mengikuti namja tadi dengan langkah ragu dan tak percaya.

Zhou Mi yang ia kenal, tak mungkin merupakan pemilik dari rumah ini.

Namja yang ia tahu itu adalah seorang perawat yang memiliki gaji tak terlalu besar. Selain itu, bukankah Zhou Mi adalah gigolo yang menjajakan dirinya demi uang?

Lalu... rumah ini..?

Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing karena menerima hal yang tak dapat ia cerna dengan baik.

"Tuan Zhou Mi, tuan Kyuhyun sudah ada disini."

Kyuhyun kembali ke kenyataan saat mendengar suara namja tadi. Dan tanpa ia sadari, kini ia sudah beerdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar, yang ia asumsikan sebagai kamar dari Zhou Mi.

"Suruh...dia masuk.."

Sebuah suara serak dan berat menjawab dari dalam. Suara itu sangat tak mirip denga suara Zhou Mi yang halus dan cukup tinggi. Namun entah mengapa, Kyuhyun tahu kalau suara itu adalah suara milik Zhou Mi yang ia kenal.

"Silahkan masuk tuan. Saya akan meninggalkan kalian."

Pintu kamar itu sudah terbuka, dan kini Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas sosok Zhou Mi yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya yang sangat besar itu.

"Z-Zhou Mi..?" panggil Kyuhyun tak yakin.

"Waeyo... KuiXian?" sahut sosok yang kini tengah berusaha untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya itu. "kau bbegitu... merindukanku... sampai datang kesini, eoh?"

"M-mwo?! Siapa yang merindukanmu? Rumah Sakit jadi tenang karena kau tak ada. Tapi aku dipaksa Sungmin-hyung dan Ryeowook-hyung untuk kesini mengantarkan ini." . Kyuhyun mengangkat bungkusan yang ia bawa sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Zhou Mi.

Semakin mendekat, Kyuhyun bisa melihat kalau saat ini wajah Zhou Mi memerah karena demam, dengan bibir yang cukup pucat karena efek lemas dari tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Zhou Mi. Meletakkan bungkusan yang ia bawa ke atas nakas, dan menyentuhkan tangannya ke kening Zhou Mi.

"Panas." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Berapa suhu tubuhmu?"

Zhou Mi yang kaget dengan perhatian dari Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sambil menjawab, "terakhir aku ukur, 39,5 derajat."

"Aish! Bagaimana bisa kau demam setinggi ini!" . Kyuhyun membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa, dan mengeluarkan semangkuk sup hangat yang tadi di masakkan oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook. "Cepat makan sup ini. Makan makanan hangat akan membuat badanmu berkeringat, dan membuat demammu akan cepat turun."

"Tubuhku lemas. Aku tak bisa makan sendiri." sahut Zhou Mi dengan suara yang di buat selemas mungkin.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, dan akhirnya ia mengambil sendok, dan menyendok sup itu."Buka mulutmu."

Tentu saja Zhou Mi dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Kyuhyun.

Aahh~ benar-benar hari yang indah bagi Zhou Mi.

**.**

**.oOMiXianOo.**

**.**

"Jadi, kalau kau tak mau istirahat ,bisa jelaskan padaku, permainan apa yang sedang kau lakukan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang cukup dingin.

"Apa maksudmu, KuiXian?"

"Jangan kau pikir aku ini bodoh. Dengan kekayaan seperti ini, untuk apa kau bekerja sebagai perawat yang memiliki gaji kecil? Selain itu... pekerjaan sampinganmu sebagai gigolo... apa itu hanya untuk kesenanganmu semata?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"Whoa..Whoaa~! tunggu sebentar. Jangan langsung menyimpulkan seenakmu begitu KuiXian!" tukas Zhou Mi cepat.

"Lalu?"

"Pertama, kau harus tahu kalau aku ini benar-benar seorang perawat. Aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu, karena aku sebenarnya sudah lebih dulu bekerja di rumah sakit itu daripada kau. Hanya saja, mungkin kau tak mengenalku, karena sebelumnya aku di divisi anak-anak. Dan sebenarnya hampir semua orang mengenalku, kecuali kau, mungkin."

Kedua iris karamel Kyuhyun membulat saat mendengar ucapan ZhouMi.

"Lalu yang kedua, aku bukan orang kaya. Yang kaya adalah Appaku, hanya saja memang beliau sudah meninggal. Tapi sekarang ini perusahaanku di kelola oleh Pamanku yang memang lebih berpengalaman."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya saat kata-kata itu memasuki telinganya.

"Ketiga, aku bukan gigolo, pemuas seks atau apapun itu. Aku hanya tahu kalau kau sedang mencari gigolo, dan karena itu adalah _kau_, aku mengambil kesempatan itu."

Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena sungguh, ini semua terdengar sangat membingungkan. "...karena aku?"

ZhouMi mengangguk mantap."Ya. Karena, terakhir, aku ini mencintaimu. Itu satu-satunya alasan paling tak logis, tak masuk akal, gila, namun alasan yang paling benar, karena aku akan melakukan apapun juga untuk bisa menarik perhatianmu. Menjadi gigolo sementara—yang aku syukuri karena lewat kesempatan itu ternyata hanya akulah satu-satunya yang pernah 'menyentuhmu—, melobi para atasan dan manajer Rumah Sakit untuk mau memindahkanku ke divisimu, dan lain sebagainya."

Kyuhyun merasa otaknya membeku saat mendengar semua ucapan ZhouMi. Yang terpikir di benaknya saat ini adalah kalau orang di depannya itu sudah gila. Benar-benar gila.

"K-kau gila! Kita bahkan tak pernah berbicara sepatah katapun, mana mungkin kau bisa bilang kalau kau mencintaiku!" seru Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "K-kau... Aku pulang!"

Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan mengambil langkah panjang untuk segera keluar dari semua kegilaan ini. Namun secepat apapun ia berusaha untuk keluar, telinganya masih dapat mendengar seruan Zhou Mi, "KuiXian! Cinta tak pernah butuh alasan. Dan ingatlah kalau aku akan selalu mencintaimu!"

**.**

**.oOMoXianOo.**

**.**

Lima hari.

Ini sudah hari kelima dimana Zhou Mi tak menampakkan batang hidungnya, dan hidupnya terasa sangat hampa dan membuatnya merasa kesal tanpa sebab. Temperamennya yang memang terkadang mengkhawatirkan, sekarang semakin menjadi dengan moodnya yang selalu buruk itu.

Dan semua ini terasa begitu mengesalkan bagi dirinya sendiri, karena ia tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Zhou Mi.

Makhluk aneh dengan sifatnya yang gila dan style-nya yang sangat mencolok itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun gila sendiri.

Keberadaannya selama ini memang membuatnya kesal. Namun ketiadaannya, membuatnya kesal lebih, dan lebih lagi. Dan inilah yang membuatnya semakin bertambah kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia malah merasa kesal karena ia tak melihat sosok itu?

Zhou Mi itu orang gila, dan Kyuhyun tahu itu. Tahu dengan sangat pasti, karena, ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin namja itu mencintainya, sementara ia sendiri tak mengenalnya? Bahkan, ia rasa selama ini ia tak pernah berbicara dengan namja itu. Lalu, bagaimana namja itu dengan yakin mengklaim kalau namja itu mencintainya?

Bahkan namja itu tahu kalau ia akan menyewa seorang gigolo, dan yang lebih gila lagi, namja itu menawarkan dirinya menjadi gigolo itu! Demi Tuhan... kegilaan apa yang sedang merasuki namja itu?

Namun di atas semua itu, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya lah yang paling gila.

Mungkin ia merasa kalau tindakan namja itu memang gila. Pikiran rasionalnya mengatakan itu. Namun, ia tahu kalau di sudut hatinya, ia tak pernah bisa merasa jijik, marah atau kesal dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan namja itu.

Apa artinya kalau ia...

"..hyun..? Kyuhyun? Yah! Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Aish! Berisik kau Shim Changmin! Tak bisakah kau menutup mulut besarmu itu?! Berisik!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal karena suara rekan kerjanya itu benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Ish! Kalau kau sedang ada masalah dengan Zhou Mi, cepat selesaikan itu! Kau benar-benar membuat semua orang menjadi pelampiasan emosimu begini."

Kyuhyun memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada sahabatnya yang kini mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hey, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Kalau ada masalah, selesaikanlah dengan baik-baik, karena aku tahu kalau kau akan hancur kalau sampai kalian berpisah." ucap Changmin dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Kau tahu apa Shim Changmin? Dia itu bahkan bukan kekasihku!" sentak Kyuhyun kesal.

Changmin menghela nafas. "Mungkin kalian bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi mungkin semuanya bisa melihat kalau kalian itu saling mencintai. Zhou Mi, dia jelas-jelas mencintaimu, dan kau sendiri juga begitu."

Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan penuh tanya pada sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Apa? Aku sendiri tak sadar kalau kau juga mencintainya? Aigooo.."

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Changmin dengan kesal. "Aku tak mencintainya, bodoh!"

"Ckckckck. Kau bilang kau tak mencintainya, tapi kau membiarkannya terus memasuki ruang lingkupmu. Kau bilang kau tak mencintainya, tapi kau selalu membiarkannya memelukmu setiap hari. Kau bilang kau tak mencintainya, namun kau sendiri tak pernah berusaha untuk menjauhinya, menggunakan hakmu sebagai dokter untuk mengeluarkannya dari divisi internist, sementara seharusnya kau bisa melakukan itu. Kau sendiri sadar kalau kau sebenarnya tak ingin dia menjauh darimu kan?" jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun tercengang mendengar ucapan Changmin.

_Benarkah... begitu?_

"Aku tak tahu masalah kalian, hanya saja aku tahu kalau kau terus-terusan badmood begini karena tak ada Zhou Mi kan? Dan demi kedamaian seluruh divisi internis, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau pagi ini, Zhou Mi mengirimkan surat pengunduran dirinya ke Rumah Sakit."

Kyuhyun merasa semua sistem saraf diseluruh tubuhnya tak berfurngsi saat mendengar berita dari Changmin.

"Segera temui dia dan selesaikan masalah kalian, sebelum semuanya terlambat, dan ia pergi dari sisimu."

Dan Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang menggerakkan dirinya saat ini, karena kini ia mendapati tubuhnya tengah berlari dan terus berlari dengan satu tujuan pasti.

**.**

**.oOMiXianOo.**

**.**

**PLAKK!**

"How dare you!" seru Kyuhyun keras ketika akhirnya ia bisa menemui Zhou Mi di rumah megahnya itu.

"A-ada apa ini, KuiXian?" tanya Zhou Mi bingung yang mendapati Kyuhyun—yang tengah ngos-ngosan seolah namja itu habis berlari berkilo-kilometer— menemui dirinya hanya untuk menamparnya dan meneriakinya. _Ia salah apa?_

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" sentak Kyuhyun keraas. "Kau, namja super egois, gila dan seenaknya sendiri, kau tahu itu?!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal. "Kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku, tapi sekarang kau malah akan meninggalkanku?! Apa-apaan kau ini, Zhou Mi?!

Zhou Mi menatap Kyuhyun marah di depannya ini dengan bingung. "Meninggalkanmu? Apa maksudmu, KuiXian? Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti! Kau mengirimkan surat pengunduran diri ke Rumah Sakit kan? Apa karena aku tak menjawab pernyataanmu, lantas kau merasa berhak untuk meninggalkanku begitu saja, hah?!"

_Ah_. Semua terasa klik di benak Zhou Mi saat ini. Jadi, ini yang membuat KuiXian-nya marah. "Tenang dulu dan dengarkan aku, KuiXian." ucap Zhou Mi sambil meraih tangan namja yang ia cintai itu. Kyuhyun awalnya menolak, namun Zhou Mi dapat menahan namja itu di tempat, dan membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa duduk tenang di sampingnya.

"Kurasa kau salah menangkap ini semua. Aku memang akan keluar dari Rumah Sakit itu—dan jangan potong ucapanku dulu, KuiXian." ucap Zhou Mi saat ia melihat kalau Kyuhyun sudah membuka mulut untuk menyelanya.

"Pamanku membeli saham Rumah Sakit itu karena sebenarnya Rumah Sakit itu sedang dilanda krisis. Namun karena bisnis yang di pegangnya sudah terlalu banyak, dan karena ia tahu kalau aku menyukai dunia medis, ia menyerahkan tanggung jawab pengelolaan Rumah Sakit itu padaku. Dan untuk menjadi pengurus dari Rumah Sakit itu, aku harus mengundurkan diri dulu secara resmi sebagai seorang perawat, baru aku bisa menjadi pengelola di Rumah Sakit itu." jelas Zhou Mi sedetail mungkin.

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap Zhou Mi. Pikirannya terasa blank untuk sesaat.

"Lagipula, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu?. Aku ini sangat mencintaimu, memikirkanmu yang bisa saja bertemu namja lain saja sudah membuatku bertekad untuk selalu berada di sampingmu. Jadi, mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu?" lanjut Zhou Mi dengan ceria.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya tak percaya, sebelum ia menutup wajahnnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

_Bodoh_. Ya, ia sadar sekarang, kalau ia ini sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia tak memikirkan semua ini dengan kepala dingin, dan langsung menghambur begitu saja kesini?

Zhou Mi yang melihat Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya kini tersenyum bodoh saat menyadari kalau Kyuhyun merasa sangat marah karena berpikir kalau ia akan meninggalkannya.

Ia meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun untuk menatap langsung pada wajah manis yang sangat ia sukai itu. "Hey, KuiXian, kau tak mau aku tinggalkan? Apa itu artinya kau juga mencintaiku?"

Kyuhyun mengerang saat mendengar pertanyaan Zhou Mi. "Aku lari dari Rumah Sakit—padahal aku ada jadwal operasi siang ini—,hanya untuk menemuimu. Apa aku masih harus menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu?"

Zhou Mi tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk erat tubuh langsing di depannya itu. "Tak perlu, karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

**.**

**.oOMiXianOo.**

**.**

_~Enam bulan sebelum semuanya~_

_"Hey, Yunho-yah, kau tahu siapa itu?" tanya namja bersurai merah yang tengah berjalan bersama kepala divisi bedah itu._

_"Yang mana, Mi?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap kerumunan orang yang berada di halaman Rumah Sakit itu._

_"Ituu.. Dokter manis yang tengah mendorong kursi roda itu.." sahut namja tadi sambil menunjuk ke arah dokter yang tengah memasang wajah kesalnya sambil mendorong kursi roda dimana ada pasien yang tengah bercerita panjang lebar sambil tersenyum senang._

_"Ah, yang itu? Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Dokter baru di divisi internist. Sahabat dari Changminnie sejak jaman kuliah."_

_Zhou Mi mengangguk-angguk sambil terus memperhatikan dokter muda itu. Wajahnya manis, siapapun pasti mengakuinya. Namun, ekspresi kesal yang di keluarkan namja itu membuatnya tertarik. Apa namja itu merasa terpaksa menemani pasiennya berjalan-jalan? Kalau merasa terpaksa, kenapa ia tak menyuruh perawat atau orang lain saja yang mengantar pasiennya itu? Bukankah menemani pasien berjalan-jalan itu bukan tugas dokter?_

_Namun pemikiran itu semuanya buyar saat ia melihat kalau tiba-tiba saja ekpresi kesal itu menghilang, dan tergantikan dengan senyum lembut saat pasiennya tak menatap ke arahnya._

_Saat itu juga, Zhou Mi tahu kalau ia sudah terperangkap senyuman itu._

_Senyum manis di wajah namja itu menghilang dan berganti dengan wajah kesal yang tadi, saat pasien itu kembali menatap dokter itu. Pasien tadi kembali bercerita dengan semangat, dan meskipun namja itu memasang wajah kesal dan tak senang, Zhou Mi bisa menangkap kalau namja itu menatap pasiennya dengan lembut._

_"Dia memang seperti itu." ucap Yunho saat melihat sahabatnya itu masih setia menatap dokter baru itu. "Terkesan galak, kesal dan menyebalkan dari luar, namun semuanya tahu kalau sifat aslinya tak seperti itu. Makanya, meskipun ia dokter baru disini, ia memiliki banyak pasien karena mereka tahu kalau ia sangat memperhatikan pasien-pasiennya."_

_Zhou Mi kembali menatap ke arah dokter baru itu, dan saat namja itu kembali tersenyum lembut pada pasiennya, Zhou Mi tahu kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta pada kepribadian namja itu. Dan sekali seorang Zhou Mi jatuh cinta, ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeeongg~!**

**MiXian akhirnya kelaar~!**

**#lap keringet**

**Haaah... hampir aja FF ini kuhapus cz tadinya ngeblank tiba-tiba. Untung saja idenya kembali muncul pazt aku baca ulang semua review yang masuk kesini, dan voila, jadilah ini fic~! #tebarkonpetti**

**Haaah... capek bikin ini...ngetik 5500word...panjang bener pokoknya...**

**Ah, gomawo buat yang masih sud mereview FF ini ya~#pelukinsatu-satu**

**Mungkin emang aku nggak bisa bales satu-satu, tapi semua review yang masuk itu aku baca, dan bikin aku terus semangat~**

**Nah, blank banget buat pair di next chap.. #facepalm**

**Ada ide+request-an?**

**Last, kasih bayaran ke authornya lewat kotak review, Ok? **


	11. behind this act

.

"Rencana Taemin yang menjadi yeoja saat kalian bernyanyi Just The Way You Are batal. Promotor acara ini meminta agar putrinya yang memang fans berat Kyuhyun ingin agar ia yang menjadi lucky fans kali ini."

Semuanya bermula dari ini.

.

.

**Ela_Shim_SparCloud** aka **Ela Ela Changminnie** proudly presents

"**Kyuhyun Love Story" Ch 11**

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun as Uke

**Pair** : ChangKyu (Shim Changmin X Cho Kyuhyun)

**Rate** : T

**Warn** : Uke!Kyu, author akan SMTown jakarta dimana author harus liat langsung dengan mata kepala sendiri saat ChangKyu ketemu not-lucky-anak-promotor-fans!

Ini adalah kumpulan fanfic oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari wajah dan sifat Uke Kyuhyun, dan juga dari banyaknya Seme dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun

.

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

"**Behind This Act"**

**.**

.

"Minnie~ Ayolah, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu. Ini semua kan juga bukan kemauanku. Minnie~ "

Suara rengekan yang mulai beberapa jam lalu mulai terdengar di dalam kabin pesawat ini membuat seluruh member SMTOWN lain yang berada di kabin VVIP pesawat tujuan Seoul-Jakarta itu menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

Yah, mereka semua mengerti juga sih akan kemarahan maknae evil yang memiliki badan paling tinggi di seluruh SM Family itu. Memangnya, siapa sih yang tak akan marah saat akhirnya sepasang kekasih itu bisa bertemu setelah lama tak bersua karena kesibukan masing-masing, dan saat akhirnya bertemu, ia harus rela melihat kekasihnya itu menyanyi sambil memuja yeoja asing yang sangat tak penting dan sangat menggelikan itu.

"Minnie~ Kumohon tatap aku~" rengek Kyuhyun lagi sambil mngguncangkan tubuh Changmin yang kini bersikap dingin dan cuek pada kekasihnya itu. Namja bertubuh paling tinggi se SM Family itu memasang headset di telinganya, duduk bersila sambil serius membawa surat kabar dan majalah, tanpa sedikitpun melirik kekasihnya yang terus merengek di sampingnya.

Yunho yang berada di samping Changmin menghela nafas melihat tingkah maknaenya itu. Ia yang tadinya berniat untuk tidur di dalam pesawat itu akhirnya batal karena mendengar suara rengekan Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin mendekati tangisan itu.

"Minnie... _Minnie_... jangan acuhkan aku..." pinta Kyuhyun engan wajah yang kini sudah memerah menahan tangis dan sedih yang ia rasakan.

Demi Tuhan, ini semua bukan kemauannya! Dari pihak promotor negara itu sendiri yang meminta agar anak gadisnyalah yang menggantikan Taemin menjadi Lucky Fans. Dan itu bukan salahnya kalau yeoja itu ternyata begitu mengidolakannya! Bukan salahnya pula yeoja itu begitu manja hingga merengek dengan tak tahu malunya pada sang Appa untuk menggantikan posisi Taemin!

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Changmin dan menyurukkan wajahnya di sana.

Ya Tuhan... ia sudah lama sekali tak bertemu dengan kekasihnya ini. Dengan kesibukan kekasihnya mengadakan Tone Live Concert in Japan, yang langsung di susul dengan pembuatan single barunya yang berjudul Android, tak memungkinkan Changmin untuk pulang ke Korea. Sedang ia sendiri, semenjak Heechul benar-benar off dari Super Junor selama Wamil, ia seolah menggantikan ke-eksis-an hyungnya di kancah ke-presenter-an dengan menjadi host di berbagai acara radio, dan juga MC di beberapa acara. Belum lagi dengan jadwal peluncuran DVDSS4 di Jepang yang akan langsung di adakan setelah acara SMTOWN di Indonesia itu selesai. Selain itu, setelah acara SMTOWN ini, Changmin juga akan kembali sibuk dengan comeback mereka dengan album barunya yang berjudul 'Catch Me' itu.

Dengan jadwal yang super padat seperti itu, kapan lagi ia akan bisa bertemu kekasihnya ini? Kapan lagi ia akan bisa menyentuh kekasihnya? Memegang tangannya... mengusap pipinya... mencium bibirnya... Ya Tuhan... betapa ia benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya itu...

Tapi... tapi kenapa semua jadi begini?

Bukan ini yang ia harapkan saat akhirnya bisa bertemu kekasihnya lagi. Bukan sikap acuh dan dingin yang seperti ini yang ia inginkan...

Ia rindu... Ia rindu dengan senyuman tampan dari kekasihnya... Ia rindu pelukan hangat Changmin... Ia rindu belaian lembut Changmin... Ia rindu suara merdu Changmin yang memanggil namanya dengan mesra... Ia rindu...

"..._hiks_..."

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Changmin sedikit tersentak saat ia merasakan hangat dan basah pada tangan kirinya yang digenggam kekasihnya itu. Tanpa perlu melihatpun, Changmin tahu kalau kekasihnya itu menangis.

Ia bukannya setega itu sampai membiarkan kekasihnya berlutut dan menangis padanya. Hanya saja, di dalam hatinya masih bergemuruh api amarah yang ia takutkan akan ia lampiaskan pada kekasihnya itu. Ia takut kalau kekesalannya itu akan menyakiti kekasihnya. Ia tak mau itu terjadi, makanya ia berusaha untuk menghindari Kyuhyun dulu.

Puk.

Changmin menoleh kesamping saat merasaka tepukan hangat di bahu kanannya. Yunho hyung tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan ia tahu maksud dari senyuman hyungnya itu.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya, Changmin akhirnya memberikan surat kabar yang tengah ia baca tadi pada Yunho, dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat wajah kekasihnya yang menunduk sambil menangis di tangan kirinya.

"Kyu.." panggil Changmin lembut sambil memberikan senyuman paling hangat yang ia punya pada kekasihnya itu. Dan Changmin merasa menjadi orang yang paling kejam di dunia ini saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang kini sudah bersimbah air mata. "Kemarilah.." ajak Changmin sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya lebar-lebar.

"Minnieee~" rengek Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan naik ke atas pangkuan Changmin. Namja yang berjuluk GaemGyu itu langsung menempatkan dirinya di atas pangkuan kekasihnya itu, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher kekasihnya itu, dan kembali menangis lagi karena lega.

"Sshhh... uljima... uljima Kyu.." bisik Changmin sambil mengelus surai madu milik kekasihnya itu. Dibisikkannya terus ucapan-ucapan lembut yang bisa menenangkan kekasihnya itu sambil terkadang ia mengecupi puncak kepala kekasihnya itu. Aroma apel yang fresh, yang sudah lama tak lagi ia cium itu langsung merasuk di indra penciumannya, dan membuat Changmin benar-benar menyadari kalau ia memang amat sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini.

Tubuh Changmin merileks, dan kedua lengannya melingkar di tubuh Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah hampir terlihat seperti anak koala di depannya itu. "Neomu bogoshippoyo, Kyunnie~"

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

"Tidak! Aku dan Kyu akan rehearsal sendiri. Kalau soal yeoja itu, pooknya begitu kami tiba di tengah panggung, ia akan dinaikkan dari bawah, lalu kami tinggal berakting semanis mungkin untuk yeoja itu kan? Kami sudah tahu konsepnya, jadi tak usah mendatangkan yeoja itu ke rehearsal kita malam ini!" tolak Changmin dengan lantang saat manajer hyung memberitahukan mengenai rencana rehearsal hari ini juga akan mendatangkan yeoja yang akan menjadi Lucky Fans itu.

_'Lucky Fans?'_ Changmin mendecih dalam hati.

_'Cih! Lucky fans apanya? Kalau memang lucky fans, itu berarti terserah ia atau Kyuhyun yang memilih yeoja itu untuk naik ke panggung. Bukan karena sudah di rekayasa mentang-mentang dia anak dari promotor itu dong! Aku paling tak suka dengan kolusi dan nepotisme seperti ini! Bikin kesal saja!'_

"Tapi Changmin—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian hyung!" tukang Changmin tajam. "Kalau memang sampai ada yeoja itu datang, aku dan Kyuhyun tak akan melakukan rehearsal untuk lagu itu!" putus Changmin dengan tegas.

Memang sebenarnya Changmin itu tipe yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara. Tapi semenjak ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Yunho hyung sebagai member TVXQ, Changmin benar-benar mulai menghilangka sifat pendiamnya itu. Dan alhasil, hampir tak ada yang bisa menolak atau bisa menang bersilat lidah dengannya.

Seperti saat ini, akhirnya manajer hyung menghubungi pihak promotor dan membatalkan kedatangan yeoja itu pada saat reherasal pada malam hari ini.

Puas mendengar keputusan manajer hyung-nya itu, Changmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggandeng namja itu saat keluar dari bandara Seokarno Hatta dengan hati riang.

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya dengan bingung saat namja itu meneleponya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan saat ia sudah membuka pintu kamarnya, ia bisa melihat Changmin yang kini berdiri sambil tersenyum—menyerngai lebih tepatnya ke arahnya.

"Minnie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mendapati Changmin masih membawa tas kecil yang memang ia bawa itu. Apalagi penampilan namja itu masih sama seperti tadi. Masih mengenakan baju yang sama, seolah namja itu belum memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja aku kesini. Ini kan kamarku." ucap Changmin santai sambil melenggang masuk kamar dengan super santai da super pede.

"E-eh, tapi kan aku sekamar dengan Leeteuk hyung?" tanay Kyuhyun bingung, namun tetap mengikuti Changmin yang sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tidak. Leeteuk hyung sekamar dengan Yunho hyung. Jadi sekarang ini kau sekamar denganku." ucap Changmin sambil mulai melepaskan atribut yang ia pakai satu persatu.

Kyuhyun yang pertamanya biasa saja, kini membulatkan mata horor saat melihat Changmin mulai melepas kemeja bergaris hitam putih yang ia pakai itu.

"Y-yah! Minnie, kenapa kau buka baju begitu!" seru Kyuhyun yang memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus itu.

Changmin yang tengah asyik melepas kemejanya tanpa pemikiran apa-apa itu menoleh ke arahkekasihnya itu... dan seringai mengerikan kini terpasang di wajah tampan namun evil itu.

"Aigooo, Kyunnie~ Kau kan sudah sering melihat tubuhku yang benar-benar naked saat kita bercinta kan? Tapi kenapa reaksimu selalu menggemaskan seperti ini sih?" ucap Changmin sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah kekasihnya yang manis itu.

"Y-Yah! Jangan mendekat!" panik Kyuhyun yang mengambil langkah mundur tiap kali Changmin melangkah maju ke arahnya.

"Hmm? Wae? Kenapa aku tak boleh mendekat padamu, Kyunnie?" tanya Changmin lagi dengan nada menggoda sambil terus mendekati kekasihnya yang terus berusaha menjauhinya. Seringai Changmin makin melebarsaat ia melihat kalau kini tubuh Kyuhyun sudah menatap tembok, yang berarti namja chubby ekkasihnya itu tak akan bisa lari kemana-mana lagi.

Dengan tida langkah lebar yang cepat, kini tubuh Changmin sudah beradatepat di depan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kedua lengan panjang Changmin masing-masing berada di kanan-kiri tubuh Kyuhyun-mengurung Kyuhyun dengan barikade tembok, tangan dan tubuhnya.

"K-k-kau mau apa... Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang tergagap karena bingung, panik dan malu.

"Aku mau apa? Hmmm... Menurutmu, apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, hmm..Kyunnie~?" goda Changmin sambil satu tangannya kini melepaskan diri dari tembok, dan mulai bergerak ke arah belt yang melingkar erat di celana jeans panjangnya.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu terus menundukkan wajahnya bisa melihat dengan jelas pergerakan tangan kanan Changmin yang dengan ahli mulai melepas kait belt itu. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah padam saat kaitan belt itu sudah benar-benar terlepas.

"Kau tak mengangkat wajahmu, itu karena kau ingin melihat junior kesayanganmu ini lepas dari kungkungannya ya?" goda Changmin sambil kini mulai melepas kancing celana jeansnya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Kurasa kau memang benar-benar sudah rindu dengan junior milikku ini ya~" bisik Changmin sedukif ke arah telinga kanan Kyuhyun-yang Changmin tahu pasti kalau itu adalah salah satu titik sensitif kekasihnya itu.

Changmin menyeringai senang saat ia bisa mendengar kalau kini Kyuhyun menarik nafas dengan cepat saat tangan kanannya mulai bermain dengan zipper celana jeansnya.

Secepat petir menyambar, secepat itu pula Changmin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh kekasihnya itu, dan meyeringai puas.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau sekarang menjadi seyadong ini, Kyunnie~ Apa ini karena kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan Eunhyun hyung itu, hmm?" ucap Changmin yang kini benar-benar berjalan menjauh dari kekasihnya itu.

Sungguh, Changmin hampir saja tak bisa menahan ledakan tawanya saat melihat wajah bingung kekasihnya itu. "jangan yadong seperti itu Kyunnie. Setengah jam lagi kita ada rehearsal. Selain itu, syarat yang di ajukan Leeteuk hyung agar aku bisa sekamar denganmu adalah aku tak berbuat macam-macam padamu. Besok kita ada konferensi pers dan malamnya langsung konser. Malam itu juga kita sudah harus packing dan berangkat lagi ke tujuan masing-masing. Jadi aku sudah sendiri juga tak ada niat untuk membuatmu kelelahan. Aku lebih memilih untu tak menyentuhmu, daripada akhirnya aku membuatmu kelelahan dan kau jatuh sakit." ucap Changmin sambil mencari baju ganti yang bisa ia gunakan untuk rehearsal malam ini.

Setelah memilih baju untuknya, Changmin langsung memilihkan baju untuk kekasihnya itu. "Ayo kita rehearsal."

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat akhirnya mereka selesai dengan rehearsalnya malam ini. Ia bisa melihat kalau kini Kyuhyun tengah terkantuk-kantuk duduk di atas kursi plastik saat menunggu yang lain selesai dengan rehearsal masing-masing.

Jaket yang Changmin selimutkan di tubuh namja yang kini agak berisi itu setidaknya cukup untuk membuat kekasihnya itu tidak terkena virus influenza. Apalagi dengan cuaca negara ini yang cukup panas, setidaknya dengan jaket tipis itu Kyuhyunnya tak akan terkena flu.

Dan saat ini, reherasal sudah benar-benar selesai. Peluh jelas membasahi tubuh Changmin yang memang sepertinya di anugerahi sistem metabolisme tubuh yang terlalu lancar itu. Dan melihat Kyuhyun yang terkantuk-kantuk seperti itu, Changmin jadi tak tega untuk membangunkan kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan itu.

"Kyu.. Kyu... ayo bang—"

Changmin langsung menghentikan gerakan Sungmin hyung yang sudah berniat akan membangunkan dongsaengnya itu. Dengan gelengan pelan Changmin melarang Sungmin membangunkan kekasihnya itu.

"Biar aku saja, hyung." ucap Changmin sambil berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sekarang sudah benar-benar tertidur pulas di atas kursi tadi.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut dan pelan, Changmin melingkarkan kedua lengan Kyuhyun ke lehernya. Dan dalam satu tarikan nafas, Changmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan memberi namja chubbynya itu piggy back ride.

Sungmin yang melihat tingkah romantis Changmin pada dongsaengnya itu tersenyum lembut. "Tak salah aku mnyerahkan Kyunnie padamu, Changmin." bisiknya pada angin malam yang berhembus menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan hawa dingin.

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

"Kyu~ Kyunnie, ayo bangun sebentar. Kau harus membersihkan muka dulu dan gosok gigi." ucap Changmin lembut sambil menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi ia gendong itu. Saat ini mereka suah berada di kamar mereka, dan Changmin langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap tidur.

"Nghhh... aku malas..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil kembali memejamkan mata dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kokoh Changmin. Changmin sendiri hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah manja kekasihnya ini.

Meraih waslap yang ada di almari kecil di dalam kamar mandi hotel ini, Changmin membasahi waslap itu dengan air hangat masih dengan menyangga Kyuhyun yang menyenderkan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada namja tinggi itu.

"Aigooo, kau ini public figur, Kyunnie. Bagaimana bisa kau semalas ini menjaga asset penjualanmu sendiri." gumam—atau omel?— Changmin sambil dengan lembut mengusapkan waslap itu ke wajah kekasihnya. Dengan cekatan namun penuh kelembutan, Changmin membasuh setiap sudut wajah Kyuhyun hingga wajah kekasihnya itu kini sudah bersih dari segala kotoran dan sisa make up yang masih menempel di wajah manis kekasihnya itu.

"Nah, cuci muka sudah. Lalu soal gosok gigi..."

Changmin terdiam sambil menatap ke seluruh kamar mandi itu dengan wajah yang serius.

"Ah!" ucapnya senang saat ia sudah mendapatkan ide. Namja bersuara tinggi itu meletakkan waslap tak terpakai lagi itu dengan sembarangan, dan dengan cekatan namja itu mengisi gelas kecil yang memang tersedia disana dengan pasta gigi dan air, dan obat kumur mulut.

Dengan menggoyangkan gelas itu sehingga 3 macam bahan itu tercampur rata, Changmin mendekatkan gelas itu ke mulutnya, memenuhi mulutnya dengan cairan itu, sebelum ia akhirnya memagut bibir Kyuhyun.

Changmin tertawa dalam hati saat ia mendapati kalau ternyata dalam tidurnya pun, Kyuhyun bisa membalas ciumannya. Jadi dengan begitu, Changmin bisa dengan mudah mndapatkan akses masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun.

Perlahan, Changmin menyalurkan cairan itu ke dalam mulut kekasihnya itu. Dengan menggunakan lidahnya sendiri, Changmin membersihkan setiap sudut mulut Kyuhyun, yang kemudian akan disapu dengan cairan yang merupakan campuran air, pasta gigi dan obat kumur tadi.

Selesai dengan acar menggososk gigi Kyuhyun dengan caranya sendiri, dan sudah membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairan tadi dari mulutnya, akhirnya tugas Changmin selesai sudah. Jadi namja yang menjadi maknae dari boyband TVXQ itu kembali mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya itu kembali ke kamar mereka, dan langsung membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati ke arah tempat tidur.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sejenak untuk cuci muka, gosok gigi dan berganti dengan piyama, Changmin akhirnya kembali ke kamar tidur... untuk mendapati Kyuhyun yang kini terbangun dengan wajah yang sangat mengantuk itu.

"Minnieee~ kau kemana sajaaa?" rengek Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya, meminta agar Changmin mendekat dan memeluknya.

Maknae TVXQ itu terkekeh kecil dan dengan senang hati langsung menghampiri kekasihnya itu, untuk kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Merindukanku, eoh? Aku tadi hanya cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Ini sudah malam, ayo kembali tidur," ucap Changmin lembut sambil menidurkan Kyuhyun yang tak mau lepas dari pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah kian merambat, namun sepasang mata namja berjuluk Lord VoldeMIN itu masih saja tak mau terpejam. Namja yang ada disampingnya jelas sudah memasuki alam mimpi sedari tadi, namun ia sendiri malah masih terus terjaga.

Tangan kanannya yang bebas terus-menerus membelai surai madu kekasihnya yang sudah lama tak ia temui itu. Terkadang kecupan-kecupan juga terlihat ia berian pada puncak kepala ataupun samping kepala namja yang sudah lama berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Mungkin terdengar konyol dan gombal, namun setelah cukup lama ia tak mnemui kekasihnya itu, ia tak ingin menyiakan setiap menit yang ada. Meskipun kekasihnya itu sudah tertidur, namun ia akan terus terjaga...menyerap dan memetakan setiap sudut tubuh kekasihnya, setiap harum tubuh kekasihnya yang entah kapan akan bisa ia temui lagi di antara jadwal TVXQ dan Super Junior yang sama-sama super padat itu.

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

Konser SMTown dimulai!

Semua artist yang memang sudah mendapat gilirannya masing-masing sudah bersiap-siap di tempatnya. Melihat antusiasme yang diberikan warga negara Indonesia ini membuat seluruh jajaran artis papan atas di Korea itu merasakan antusiasme yang sama. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mengadakan konser SMTown di negara ini. Dengan antusiasme yang begitu menggelora, mana mungkin mereka tak memberikan yang terbaik untu acara ini?

Lagu demi lagu, dan artis demi artis mempertunjukkan lagu dan dance mereka masing-masing. Dan setelah ini, tiba giliran dimana ia dan Kyuhyun akan berduet menyanyikan lagu Bruno Mars yang berjudul Just The Way You Are itu.

Memikirkan kalau akan ada yeoja yang akan berada di antara mereka, Changmin beserta otak evilnya itu bekerja dengan cepat memikirkan sesuatu yang pasti akan sangat menarik~

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

Lagu dimulai darinya yang menyanyikan intro pertama dari sudut kiri panggung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun akan datang dari sudut kanan panggung, dan kini meerka sudah berada di tengah-tengah panggung.

Masih dengan mike berada di tangan, Ia bisa melihat yeoja yang berpakaian biru itu mulai dinaikkan ke atas panggung. Changmin mendecih kesal di dalam hati saat melihat yeoja itu menangis karena terharu. Namun dengan keahliannya memasang ekspresi wajah yang tak sesuai dengan isi hati, Changmin tetap melancarkan senyuman mautnya.

Mereka berdua sudah sampia di tengah lagu, dan kini KyuhyunNYA sudah berlutut di samping yeoja itu dan menggenggam tangannya.

Changmin menarik nafasnya untuk menenangkan dirinya dari amarah yang secara perlahan mulai terbentuk di dalam hatinya.

Tiba bagiannya untuk menyanyi, Changmin dengan berat hati mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yeoja itu. Aigoo, yeoja itu tidak cantik, dan wajahnya jadi semakin tidak menarik dengan air mata yang malah mengalir semakin deras setelah Changmin mengusap pipinya.

Setelah itu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri dan menyanyi dengan saling bertatapan.

'The way you are~ The way you are~ Cause you're amazing...just – the – way – you- are...'

Amarah Changmin benar-benar tak terbendung lagi saat lagu ini tiba di detik terakhir, tiba-tiba yeoja itu memeluk KyuhyunNYA! Dengan cepat Changmin ikut memeluk kedua orang itu, mematikan mike yang ia pegang, dan untunglah posisinya benar-benar membelakangi kamera yang terarah pada layar besar itu. Jadi dengan cepat Changmin langsung berbisik dengan nada mengancam yang memang sengaja tidak ia sembunyikan.

"Lepaskan tangan hinamu dari tubuh kekasihku ini. Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya milik Shim Changmin! Ingat itu!" desis Changmin berbahaya. Desisan berbahaya itu menjadi seringaian puas saat ia measakan tubuh yeoja di pelukannya itu menengang karena kaget dan shock, mungkin. Tapi ia tak peduli. Cho Kyuhyun hanya miliknya, dan ia tak akan membiarkan orang lain memegang dan memeluk kekasihnya!

**.**

**.oOChangKyuOo.**

**.**

Changmin terdorong ke pintu kamar yang mereka pakai tadi malam, dan sebelum ia sempat mengeluh, bibirnya sudah di lumat rakus oleh bibir yang selalu menjadi candunya itu. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk membalas lumatan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun, dan membuat ciuman keduanya menjadi lebih panas dan lebih intim.

Keduanya saling melumat bibir masing-masing, dengan lidah yang terus bertautan dan saling menyesap saliva masing-masing. Tangan Changmin sudah meremas-remas pantat bohai Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen memaksa dua insan yang masih asyik saling melumat itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Kyu..." panggil Changmin dengan nada yang cukup terekejut karena aksi kekasihnya uang bisa dibilang baru pertama kali ini berinisiatif menyerangnya duluan.

"Saranghae.. Neomu saranghae... Jeongmal saranghae Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun di sela usahanya menarik oksigen untuk masuk ke paru-parunya.

"Nado saranghae, Kyunnie." balas Changmin sambil menautkan bibir mereka sekali lagi. Namun kali tak seperti tadi yang penuh dengan nafsu, ciuman kali ini terasa begitu lembut, seolah masing-masing dari kedua insan itu benar-benar ingin menyalurka cinta masing-masing melalui tautan bibir mereka.

"Maafkan aku Minnie, tapi akulah yang meminta agar Taemin di gantikan oleh yeoja itu." ucap Kyuhyun setelah keduanya menyelesaikan ciuman sesi kedua mereka.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Changmin bingung saat mndengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Minnie. Aku... aku hanya takut kalau kau ternyata sudah melupakanku dan tak lagi mencintaiku... Kita berpisah cukup lama, dan aku takut... aku takut kalau kini aku bukan lagi yang menduduki singgasana di hatimu." aku Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat Changmin. "Karena itu, aku meminta saran pada Leeteuk hyung, dan ia menyuruhku untuk melakukan ini." lanjutnya dengan nada yang lirih, seperti seorang bocah yang takut di marahi oleh orang tuanya.

"Kata Leeteuk hyung, kalau kau cemburu, berarti aku masih tetap yang nomer satu untukmu. Tapi kalau kau santai-santai saja dan membiarkanku bertidak sesuka hati dengan yeoja itu... itu berarti kau... itu berarti kau tak lagi mencintaiku... Maafkan aku... maafkan aku yang meragukanmu, Minnie..." lanjut Kyuhyun yang kini kembali meneteskan air matanya.

Changmin mencerna semua ucapan Kyuhyun, dan niatnya untuk marah karena diragukan oleh kekasihnya sendiri itu sirna sendiri saat melihat Kyuhyunnya menangis. Menghela nafas panjang, Changmin akhirnya meraih pipi tembam Kyuhyun dan mengusap air mata berharga yang mengalir dari sepasang iris yang sangat ia sukai itu.

"Sshh... uljima... uljima Kyunnie... aku memaafkanmu," ucap Changmin sambil meraih tubuh kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku memaafkanmu, karena yang kau lakukan ini berarti kau tak ingin kehilanganku. Tapi satu yang kuminta darimu, Kyunnie. Percayalah padaku. Percayalah bahwa sejauh dan selama apapun kita terpisah, hanya akan ada kau seorang yang mengisi hatiku ini."

".._hiks_... ne, Minnie... aku... aku percaya padamu... Saranghaeyo... Jeongmal sarangaeyo..."

"Nado... Nado saranghaeyo, Kyunnie.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeeongg~!**

**Lagi lagi author balik bawa FF ChangKyu (jangan bunuh author cz bias author kan Changmin ama Kyuhyun~)**

**Dan ini bukti kekesalan author gegara udah jauh2 nnton SMTown dari Semarang ke jakarta, author malah di suguhin adegan ChangKyu yang lagi berlutut di depan Not-so-lucky-anak-promotor-Fans!**

**Yasudahlah, darpada author makin sebel, yang penting disini author sudah ngebikin kisah asli dibalik kejadian itu sendiri demi menenagkan diri.**

**Siapa yang setuju sama author, ayo isi kotak reviewnya~!**

**Yang ggak setuju, isi kotak review juga, dan katakan pada author, apa alasanmu!**


	12. Possessiveness

Pemberitahuan dari author dulu : Oneshot kali ini sebenarnya bisa dibilang sekuel dari WonKyu yang "**Trap**" di chap 2, sama yang "**Love Story**" di chap 7. Ini adalah kehidupan mereka setelah menikah. Tapi kalau mau dibaca satu chap ini aja, sebenarnya juga bisa koq, karena nggak terlalu nyambung-nyambung banget dengan dua chap yang laen itu. Jadi terserah kalian semua, mau bacasatu chap ini aja, atau juga bisa ngulang baca chap 2 dan chap 7 biar lebih kerasa feelnya~

**.**

**.**

**Ela_Shim_SparCloud**** aka ****Ela Ela Changminnie**** proudly presents**

"**Kyuhyun Love Story" Ch 12**

**Main Cast**** : Cho Kyuhyun as Uke**

**Pair**** : WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Rate : T**

**Warn**** : Uke!Kyu, TYPOs.**

**.**

**Ini adalah kumpulan fanfic oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari wajah dan sifat Uke Kyuhyun, dan juga dari banyaknya Seme dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun**

**.**

**.**

**.oOWonKyuOo.**

**.**

**"Possessiveness"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TingTong! TingTong! TingTong!TingTong! TingTong!

Seorang yeoja berwajah cantik berjalan tergesa dari dalam rumahnya saat mendengar suara bel pintu rumahnya ditekan sebegitu rupa. Saat mencapai pintu, yeoja cantik itu langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan—

"Noonaaaaaa~!"

—namja yang merupakan namdongsaeng semata wayangnya itu langsung menghambur dan memeluknya dengan erat dengan tubuh yang kini mulai bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"Sshhh... Kyu, waeyo? Uljima nae dongsaeng.." ucap Ahra—nama yeoja cantik itu— sambil mengelus punggung namja yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat itu. Yeoja itu bisa merasakan kalau bahu kanannya, tempat dimana namja itu menenggelamkan wajahnya, mulai basah akibat air yang bisa dipastikan berasal dari sepasang iris coklat milik namdongsaengnya itu.

".._hiks_... aku—aku mau c-cerai dengannya noona!" seru Kyuhyun di tengah isak tangisnya itu.

Ahra mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar ucapan adiknya itu. Masalah bercerai itu memang cukup serius, tapi mengingat kejadian setahun belakangan ini, Ahra memutuskan untuk tak langsung menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Apakah ini gara-gara kau mengira kalau Siwon selingkuh lagi?" tanya Ahra dengan nada yang penuh perhatian.

"I-ini sudah bukan perkiraanku lagi! Dia selingkuh, noona! Dia berselingkuh di belakangku! Dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi! Aku mau minta cerai!" kekeuh Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang basah penuh air mata.

Ahra menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang kini terlihat cukup , mana mungkin ia tak merasa lelah kan, kalau hampir setahun belakangan ini, semenjak Choi Siwon—nama suami dari namdongsaengnya itu—naik jabatan menjadi General Manager(GM) di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, namja itu jadi semakin terkenal di kalangan yeoja di sekitarnya, dan itu semua jelas memancing kecemburuan Kyuhyun—yang selama ini tak pernah terdeteksi.

Kyuhyunnya—namdongsaengnya yang selama ini menutup hatinya semenjak meninggalnya kedua orangtuanya, akhirnya membuka hatinya pada seorang Choi Siwon yang sangat perhatian padanya. Tiga tahun sudah keduanya menikah—setelah Siwon melamar adiknya di depan gerbang kampus Kyuhyun saat kelulusan adiknya, dan dua tahun kehidupan pernikahan keduanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Kecemburuan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah ia tahu ada di dalam diri adiknya itu meluap keluar dengan sangat heboh saat namdongsaengnya itu melihat kalau Siwon tengah berada di restaurant berdua bersama dengan seorang yeoja yang tak ia kenal.

Awalnya Ahra sangat shock saat melihat Kyuhyun menghambur ke dalam pelukannya waktu itu. Adik semata wayangnya itu menangis dan langsung meminta untuk bercerai dari Siwon. Namun untunglah sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin keruh, Siwon langsung datang ke rumahnya dan menjelaskan semuanya, sehingga adiknya tak jadi bercerai dengan namja yang memang sangat mencintainya itu.

Dan sekarang ini—kalau Ahra hitung—, ini sudah ke empat kalinya dalam setahun belakangan ini Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya, menghambur dalam pelukannya, menangis dan meminta untuk bercerai dengan Siwon. Meskipun semuanya bisa dibilang berakhir dengan damai karena Siwon tak pernah berselingkuh dari namdongsaengnya itu.

"Tapi baby, coba kau tayakan dulu semuanya pada Siwon, jangan-jangan ini sama seperti kejadian kemarin—"

"Aniya!" potong Kyuhyun cepat. "Ini tidak sama dengan yang kemarin-kemarin, noona! Kali ini aku melihat sendiri kalau Wonnie masuk ke hotel bersama dengan seorang yeoja!" seru Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang kini benar-benar basah karena air mata yang masih mengalir deras. Nafas Kyuhyun kini jadi pendek-pendek karena namja itu merasakan sesak dan sakit di dalam hatinya. Perasaan sakit karena sang suami... kini berselingkuh darinya... Ia sudah kehilangan cinta dari suaminya itu...

"Sshhh... uljima, baby..." ucap Ahra sambil memeluk erat Kyuhyun dan mengelus punggung adiknya itu dengan penuh sayang.

**.**

**.oOWonKyuOo.**

**.**

"Noona, apa BabyKyu ada di tempatmu?"

Suara yang sudah familiar bagi Ahra itu memasuki gendang telinganya saat ia mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering.

Ahra mengehela nafasnya dan menatap sosok namja manis yang kini terlelap dengan damai, meskipun bisa terlihat dengan jelas kalau di sudut mata namja itu, masih terdapat airmata yang mengalir dalam tidurnya. "Ne. Kyunnie sekarang tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Kali ini apa yang kau perbuat, _**Siwon**_?" tanya Ahra dengan penekanan dingin pada nama namja itu.

"Aniya noona, itu semua salah paham. Hari ini memang ada meeting di Uilsan International Hotel, dan tadi aku datang bersama dengan Tiffany-ssi karena dia adalah sekretaris dari Direktur Kim—yang keduanya itu memang satu mobil bersamaku. Kalau tadi BabyKyu melihat dengan lebih jeli, pasti ia bisa melihat kalau ada Direktur Shim yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya, bersama dengan Direktur Jung juga." terang Siwon panjang lebar. Namja berwajah tampan itu sebenarnya menyadari kehadiran 'istri'nya itu, namun karena tuntutan pekerjaan, tak mungkin ia meninggalkan direktur dan juga rapat penting hari ini karena melihat 'istri'nya berbalik dan lari darinya kan?

"Lagipula, noona tahu kan kalau aku terlalu mencintai BabyKyu untuk sampai menduakannya, karena bagiku, hanya BabyKyu-lah yang paling sempurna bagiku."

Ahra tertegun mendengar ucapan Siwon, sebelum seulas senyum lembut kini terukir manis di wajah cantiknya. "Aku tahu kau mencintai namdongsaengku ini Siwon. Dan kecemburuan adikku ini... karena ia juga sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin kalau benar kau menyetujui untuk berpisah dengannya, ia akan jatuh sakit karena menangis terus selama berbulan-bulan." ucap Ahra sambi tertawa kecil.

"Hahahaha. Aku tahu noona. Aku senang karena ia merasa cemburu, sebab seperti yang noona tahu, selama hampir delapan tahun aku bersamanya, ia hampir tak pernah menunjukkan perasaan cemburunya itu sampai terkadang aku dibuat khawatir karenanya." sahut Siwon dengan nada suara yang terdengar lebih enteng.

"Kalau begitu, kemari dan jemputlah adikku yang pabbo ini."

"Siap, noona!"

**.**

**.oOWonKyuOo.**

**.**

"Ungghhh..." Kyuhyun mengerang panjang saat kesadaran mulai merayapinya. Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya, dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sampingnya, untuk kemudian kembali berusaha memejamkan matanya lagi.

Suara tawa kecil yang maskulin memasuki pendengarannya, membuatnya ikut tersenyum meskipun ia belum membuka matanya. "Wonnie, hentikan kebiasaanmu menungguiku bangun begi—"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia terperanjat kaget dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, untuk menemukan wajah tampan suaminya yang tengah tersenyum sambil menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

Dalam sekejap, bayangan kalau namja tampan yang sudah memiliki seluruh hatinya itu turun dari mobil bersama yeoja yang tak ia kenal, dan keduanya itu ternyata turun dari mobil yang berhenti di depan Hotel besar membuat dada Kyuhyun langsung terasa sesak. Jantungnya terasa sakit, dan nafasnya seolah tertarik keluar dari tubuhnya karena hatinya kini benar-benar hancur... dan air mata kembali mengalir dari wajah manisnya itu.

"A-aku membenc—aku membenci—ukh.."

Kyuhyun kembali tenggelam dalam tangisnya, karena bahkan meskipun ia merasa sangat terluka karena namja di depannya itu, ia bahkan tak sanggup mengatakan kalau ia membenci namja itu.

"Sshh... BabyKyu... uljima... kau hanya salah paham Baby... uljima.." ucap Siwon sambil merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku hanya mencintaimu, Baby. Bahkan meskipun nantinya kita sudah tua dan berkeriput, bagiku kau akan selalu menjadi yang termanis, dan juga yang paling bisa menyempurnakan aku." bisik Siwon sambil memeluk dan menenangkan 'istri'nya yang terus menangis sesenggukan itu.

"Baby, kau salah paham. Tadi itu aku semobil dengan Tiffany-ssi dan juga Direktur Kim. Di mobil di belakangku juga ada Direktur Jung dan Direktur Shim. Kami tadi ada rapat penting dengan investor asing, karena itulah rapatnya diadakan di Uilsan International Hotel. Kalau kau masih tak percaya, di ruang rapat yang ada di hotel itu ada karema cctv-nya. Aku bisa memintakan rekamannya untukmu." Jelas Siwon selengkap-lengkapnya tanpa perlu diminta.

"..."

Siown menghela nafasnya saat ia tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari 'istri'nya itu. Namun ia mulai merasa lega, karena tangisan Kyuhyun kini sudah agar mereda, dan menyisakan isakan-isakan kecil saja—meskipun air mata masih terasa membasahi bahunya.

"Cinta matiku, pemilik ragaku, penguasa hatiku, BabyKyu-ku,dengarkan aku. Semua yang aku miliki ini, seluruh jiwa raga dan juga hatiku ini sudah sepenuhnya milikmu. Bahkan meskipun ada _miss universe_ ataupun yeoja paling cantik didunia ini mendatangi dan menggodaku, aku tak akan mungkin bisa berpaling darimu, karena aku ini adalah milikmu. Sepenuhnya hanya milik Choi Kyuhyun seorang."

"Geotjimal.." lirih Kyuhyun di tengah isakannya.

"Aniya. Aku tak mungkin berbohong padamu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji di depan Tuhan, kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu dalam sehat maupun sakit, dan akan selalu mencintaimu sampai mautlah yang memisahkan kita?" sahut Siwon dengan suara pelan, sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada telinga Kyuhyun yang tengah ia bisiki dengan mesra ini.

"Kau berjanji?"

Siwon mengangguk dengan pasti. "Aku bahkan berani bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan dan seluruh umat di dunia ini, kalau aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sampai ajal datang menjemput." ucap Siwon serius.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan dirinya, Sedetik lalu ia merasa dadanya sangat sesak, seakan terhimpit dengan kuat, bahkan untuk bernafaspun, rasanya sangat sulit. Tapi hanya dengan kata-kata dari Siwon, bagaimana hatinya menjadi hangat dan setenang ini? Sihir apa yang dilakukan namja itu padanya?

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh 'istri'nya itu, dan dengan lembut ia menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari sepasang mata yang selalu ia kagumi itu. "Apakah kalau aku keluar dari perusahaan, kau akan kembali percaya padaku?"

Sepasang iris coklat Kyuhyun membulat kaget mendengar penuturan Siwon.

"Jangan bercanda..."

"Aku tak bercanda BabyKyu. Semenjak aku menjadi GM, aku merasa sering membuatmu mengalirkan air mata. Dan bagiku, kebahagiaan dan senyummu lah yang menjadi kepentingan utamaku. Jadi jika dengan aku keluar dari perusahaan itu dapat membuatmu lebih bahagia, aku akan langsung melakukannya tanpa ragu."

Kyuhyun menatap suaminya itu dengan ekspresi tak percaya, dan sebelum ia sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, tubuhnya sudah menghambur ke arah suaminya itu—memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Mianhae. Aku percaya padamu, Wonnie. Maafkan aku.." gumam Kyuhyun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher suaminya itu. "Maafkan aku, Wonnie."

"Sshh.. Sudahlah Baby.. Aku tahu kau begini karena kau mencintaiku. Tapi kumohon, percayalah padaku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga aku tak akan mungkin bisa melirik orang lain karena hany kaulah yang paling sempurna di mataku. Aku tak ingin terus-terusan membuatmu sakit hati dan menangis."

**.**

**.oOWonKyuOo.**

**.**

Ahra menatap pasangan di depannya ini dengan senyum lembutnya. Ia benar-benar bersyukur dalam hati, karena meskipun ada hal-hal yang merintangi kehidupan pernikahan adiknya, keduanya selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang menghadang dengan baik.

"Nah, baby, kurasa mulai sekarang kau harus mengurangi sifat possessive-mu itu pada suamimu." tegur Ahra tanpa nada menggurui. "Suamimu itu tampan dan banyak yeoja yang pasti akan terpesona padanya, tapi ingatlah kalau hanya kau yang dicintainya, jadi jangan terlalu possessive atau kau akan selalu dibakar cemburu, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun yang kini sudah bergelayut manja di lengan kekar suaminya itu mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah dengan imutnya. "Ne, noona. Mianhae.."

Ahra yang tak tahan melihat adiknya memasang wajah seimut itu langsung melarikan jemarinya ke surai eboni milik Kyuhyun, dan mengacaknya penuh sayang. "Tak ada yang perlu di maafkan, ne dongsaeng?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menata rambutnya yang sudah di buat berantakan oleh noonanya itu. Namun kemudian, seulas senyum tersemat manis di wajahnya dan ia mengangguk pada kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Baiklah noona, kami pulang dulu. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." pamit Siwon sambil membungkukkan badan pada Ahra, dan ia sudah akan berbalik untuk keluar dari pintu sebelum ia menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Wonnie?"

"Siwon?"

Panggil kedua kakak-beradik itu dengan heran karena melihat Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti mendadak. Namja tampan nan kekar yang dimaksud itupun diam tak menjawab panggilan keduanya, namun malah memperhatikan penampilan 'istri'nya itu.

"BabyKyu, kemana kacamatamu yang tebal dan besar itu? Lalu, bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk selalu mengancingkan bajumu sampai kancing teratas? Aigooo, apa tadi kau kesini sendirian dengan penampilanmu yang terlihat amat sangat manis ini?" Cerocos Siwon panjang lebar sambil namja itu mulai membenahi pakaian Kyuhyun dan mengancingkan baju 'istri'nya itu sampai kancingnya yang teratas.

Kyuhyun yang masih kaget dengan ucapan Siwon itu hanya terdiam dan mengerjap-kerjapkan kelopak matanya dengan lucu sambil menatap suaminya itu dengan bingung.

"Mana kacamatamu?" tanya Siwon lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak membawanya."

"Aigooo, wajahmu ini kan sangat manis Baby, aku tak mau kalau nanti semua orang yang melihatmu langsung terpesona padamu. Wajah manismu yang sebenarnya ini boleh kau tunjukkan padaku dan pada keluarga kita saja, Arra?" tuntut Siwon sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan ekpresi serius.

Kyuhyun yang masih belum bisa memproses semua kata-kata mengagetkan dari Siwon hanya bisa mengangguk saja.

"Kalau begitu, pakai ini. Aku selalu membawa kacamata tebal cadangan untukmu, jaga-jaga siapa tahu kacamatamu pecah atau kau lupa membawanya seperti saat ini." jelas Siwon sambil mengambil tempat kacamata dari saku celana kananya, mengambil kacamata yang ia maksud, dan memakaikannya ke 'istri'nya itu.

"Nah, kalau begini sudah oke. Ayo kita pulang." puas Siwon sambil memasang senyum tampannya.

.

"Aku... kurasa aku harus mengambil liburan.." gumam Ahra yang masih agak shock setelah kepergian pasangan suami-'istri' yang sama-sama sangat possessive itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**


End file.
